You Cant' Have Him-He's Mine!
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU-During his Oscar acceptance speech, Balthazar Roche declares he wants his high school boyfriend, Castiel back. This doesn't sit well with Cas' BFF Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Lawrence, Kansas**

 **February 28th, 2016**

"Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honali  
Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff  
And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff"

Dean Winchester sang along to Peter, Paul and Mary. He varnished a maple wood crib for Baby Buzz's latest clients, Benny and Lisa Laffitte. The thirty-something year old couple were expecting their first child. Lisa's due date turned out to be St. Patrick's Day. Dean and his best friend since childhood, Castiel Novak opened Baby Buzz two years ago after Cas returned from Chicago State University, where he majored in Art.

Castiel always excelled in art, since middle school and Dean had a knack for carpentry. The latter completed a carpentry apprenticeship right after high school graduation. He worked for Rufus Turner in Lawrence Construction until his best friend returned home from university.

Cas' grandpa Zachariah passed away two years ago from a massive coronary attack. The seventy two year old left $75,000 to his only grandson. Castiel had been confused about what he'd do with his life with an art major. One evening that consisted of bar hopping in Kansas City, Dean came up with the brilliant idea of the two of them opening a furniture business. One in which the two of them created the pieces with their own capable hands.

Castiel warmed up to the idea immediately but he thought of the business catering exclusively to baby and small children furniture. Cas put up most of the business collateral. Dean hadn't been a happy camper about the notion. So his dad and Uncle Bobby loaned him $25,000. This way Dean didn't feel any guilt over Cas coughing up the bling for the store.

The boys found a locale with ease thanks to their friend Garth from high school. The Jack Skellington doppelganger owned a small strip mall right off Highway 40. Their store was located in between O-Delights, a cozy coffee/bakery shop run by another of their school days pal, Gabriel Speight. The O stood for orgasmic.

At the other end of Baby Buzz stood LLH Comics which sold comic books and vintage, sci-fi books. The LLH stood for Luke, Leia and Han. Owner of said establishment was Charlie Bradbury. The spirited redhead attended high school with the boys, also. So things turned out to be like a five year high school reunion.

After the boys finally settled in and were about to open shop, they stumbled upon a major issue. What the hell were they going to name the store? The two of them hardly knew anything about babies. After brainstorming for almost a week, Castiel and Dean settled on two names: Baby Impala and Baby Buzz. Dean brought up Baby Impala in homage to the love of his life, his shiny, black, muscle car. Castiel automatically rolled his eyes, as soon as the suggestion left his best friend's lips.

Dean scoffed when Cas said Baby Buzz. "Of course you'd come up with something bee related."

"What's wrong with bees? They're industrious and provide us with more than honey."

"Save me the Bee 101 lecture," Dean rolled his eyes. His best friend could sit for several hours, quoting boring ass bee facts.

Castiel stood from the floor and walked over to Dean. "I took the liberty of drawing our business card. If we agree on the name, I can start painting the store's sign first thing tomorrow."

Dean snatched the card from Cas' hand. He arched a tawny brow. Shit! The logo turned out to be too fucking cute. Two bees buzzed around a cradle with a baby in it. The Chibi like cartoon was perfect. Dean hated to surrender so damn quickly.

He handed back the card to his best friend. "Ugh I surrender. Baby Buzz has a better ring than Baby Impala. Most people will think it's the damn animal instead of Baby."

Castiel smiled wide, revealing gums. Dean smirked back. Cas scurried over to a cooler they kept stocked with water, soda and beer in the storeroom. He brought two cans of beer to celebrate. The boys toasted to Baby Buzz's long and lucrative business.

It took six months for business to boom. Every year around April or May, expectant parents bombarded the store. Dean and Cas came to the conclusion that a lot of babies were conceived around the holidays. Hence, why there were so many September babies. The parents swung around Baby Buzz around the pregnancy's four or fifth month to begin designing their baby's nursery.

Now in the present, Dean found himself singing to a freaking children's song while he put the finishing touches on a crib for Benny and Lisa. Castiel handled the nursery's interior design. That's where he was this very moment at the parents to be house. Lisa insisted on a jungle animal mural. Obviously Cas acquiesced in a heartbeat.

He painted on the wall where the crib would lean on a sky blue elephant, dark grey gorilla and a majestic lion. Two lavender butterflies flew high on the corners. And of course his best friend added a couple of bees. The gorilla and lion looked kid friendly and not feral in the least. Dean had been fucking impressed once he witnessed the finished product.

Dean built the nursery furniture which consisted of the diaper changing table, rocking chair and a bureau. He purchased maple wood from a lumber yard. Dean sanded and varnished the wood after sawing it into the proper shapes. Then he carved intricate designs on certain pieces of the furniture. Once Dean was done with the crib, Castiel would paint a Chibi character on it that went with the nursery's theme.

The mouthwatering smell of the Roadhouse's bacon cheese burgers and chili fries assailed the Winchester's nostrils. His stomach churned ungracefully. Dean smiled and dropped the sandpaper. "Dude, I'm starving!"

Castiel set two large, brown, paper bags on a worktable. "I knew you'd be."

The lifelong friends ate in harmony. Dean procured two beers for them. "The nursery almost done?" Dean wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his Henley shirt.

Castiel rolled his eyes and tossed a napkin at him. "Yes, all that's needed is the crib. You think it will be ready by next week? Lisa wants to unveil the finished product to her friends during the baby shower."

"No problem, man." Dean spoke with his mouth full of burger.

"Never speak with your mouth full," Castiel dumped in a bag used napkins and the food wrappers.

Dean received a new text message. He scowled after reading it. "Dude, why didn't you remind me tonight is the Oscar viewing party?! Our fridge is empty."

"This week I've been so busy…it must have slipped my mind." Castiel threw the bag inside a garbage can.

"That was Charlie. She's bringing chimichangas from the Mexican place we like."

"I'll buy ingredients to make margaritas," Castiel suggested.

"Guess I can make guacamole from scratch and get chips." Dean wasn't looking forward to tonight. Castiel's high school boyfriend, a douche nozzle, transfer student from London named Balthazar was nominated for his first Oscar.

Dean never liked the conceited Brit. The main reason being that for the two years Cas dated the asswipe, he rarely had time to hang with his best friend. Balthy as their friends called the Brit joined the drama club. As soon as Castiel started dating him, Balthazar dragged Cas along with him. Castiel always got a small, supporting role while Balthazar nabbed the lead. Dean hated to admit it but the bastard had talent.

Balthazar and Castiel broke things off amicably after graduation. The Brit had been accepted into the Yale School of Drama and Cas went off to Chicago State University. Castiel claimed Balthy kept in touch during the first two semesters but after that he stopped receiving e-mails from his former boyfriend.

After his break up with Balthazar, Castiel dated a fellow art student, Inias. Their relationship lasted one year. Truth be told both boys were in it mostly for the sex. No deep connection had ever been cultivated between them. Cas remains friends with Inias to this day. After that relationship, Castiel hasn't been with anyone in the romantic sense.

On the other hand, Dean embarked in three relationships since high school graduation. He met Bela Talbot at a club. The chick turned out to be a dominatrix. She incorporated some of the stuff from her career in their sex life. Dean had been introduced to Chinese sex chairs, whips and paddles. He wasn't a prude and enjoyed the kinky side of their sex life, but Dean drew the line, when Bela suggested for them to introduce Bruno, a 6'6 behemoth of a Swede into their bed. She told Dean she fantasied, watching Bruno fuck Dean. No thanks! Dean Winchester did not take it in the rear and especially not from a dude who outweighed him by at least 100 pounds.

His next relationship was with Lillith, a woman who literally turned out to be a devil worshipper. The blonde was a freak in bed which happened to be a perk. She travelled due to her job, so the woman wasn't clingy and Dean saw her three to four times a month. He bid her adios once Lillith invited him to join the devil cult she was a member of.

Now Dean started dating a brunette with a dominant personality named Amara. Since the first night they met at a club, Amara claimed she and Dean shared a profound bond that would link them forever. Dean didn't feel a thing in regard to the so called bond/connection, but the woman was easy on the eyes. His forest green orbs kept travelling down the exposed bosom that her maroon dress revealed. Amara must own the same dress in different colors. She loved wearing them, revealing her globes for all to see.

Dean cleaned up their apartment that was located right on top of Baby Buzz for the Oscar party. The place had been a pigsty. Once it was spotless, Dean prepared the guacamole. Castiel chose to go grocery shopping for the stuff needed for the party.

At seven pm, their guests began to arrive in their red carpet finery. Dean opted to wear a black button down with red tie and black slacks. He refused to don a penguin suit for the silly party. Dean remained speechless, when he saw Castiel in a black suit that fit him perfectly. The man even combed his typically unruly hair. Wow! Since when did his friend's blue eyes pop so damn much?

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "You feel alright?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah man. Uhm you look great. 007 eat your heart out."

"Thank you Dean but would it have killed you to wear a suit? It is an Oscar party. We told everyone to come in red carpet attire."

"Man, you know I am not a fan of those monkey suits." Dean's eyes ran down his best friend's lean frame before scurrying over to the door.

"What's up bitches?!" Charlie carried a large tray of sizzling chimichangas. Dean took them from her. She hugged the hell out of Cas, who reciprocated the embrace.

"You look beautiful."

Charlie twirled around in a vintage ruby colored cocktail dress. "You don't look so bad yourself, Cas." She turned to Dean. "Deano, you could've dressed up."

Dean gave Charlie the middle finger. He finished setting the snacks at the table. The guests continued coming. People munched on the Mexican themed food while watching E! Live From the Red Carpet. Cas and Dean both hated Ryan Seacrest. The dude had no talent and was everywhere on TV and the radio.

Amara was the last guest to arrive, wearing the same dress style as usual but tonight she wore an emerald one. Dean kissed her lightly on the lips and guided her to the sofa. She bowed her head in greeting to Castiel. Amara was always frosty towards Cas. The woman always gave him the creeps. There was something about Amara that made Castiel's skin crawl.

Dean introduced Amara to his friends and his brother, Sam. "So what do you do for a living, Amara?" Sam asked.

"I teach religious studies at Lawrence Community College."

"Oh cool! So what's your theory on God and the creation of man?" Charlie inquired.

"I believe God is a sham. His sister, who he imprisoned somewhere is the real creator of the Universe."

Everyone in the living room stayed quiet. Charlie looked at Cas and mouthed, "Sorry I asked."

"This one's a keeper, Deano!" Gabriel offered Amara chips and guacamole.

She glanced at Dean. "Seriously…guacamole at an Oscar party?"

Dean swallowed. He hated feeling intimidated by his new girlfriend. They hadn't even hit the sack yet. Maybe that's why he put up with her bullshit. Dean couldn't wait for his dick to be inside her wide mouth.

"Me and Cas have been so busy lately that we thought it would be easy to have Mexican."

Amara stared at Castiel for ten seconds without blinking. She inched closer to Dean on the sofa. Castiel fidgeted under her intense scrutiny. He excused himself with the excuse of getting more ice in the kitchen.

The red carpet live show returned from a long commercial break. "Oh shit! It's Balthy!" Garth screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Cas, get your fine ass out here. Your man's being interviewed!" Charlie yelled.

Everyone sat around the 47 inch LCD TV. Dean and Amara remained on the sofa. Castiel jogged into the living room. He smiled, seeing his first love on the screen. Balthy finally made his dream a reality. Cas knew Balthazar wasn't the easiest person to get along with. He and Dean hit it off like oil and vinegar, but Balthy revealed his true self only to Castiel. That is why Cas never regretted losing his virginity to him in their junior year. Balthazar had always been sweet to him. He even accompanied Castiel, when he came out to his parents.

"He looks good," Gabriel told Cas.

Castiel nodded. "He certainly does." Balthazar flirted with Giuliana Rancic on the screen.

"That Rancic chick is so annoying. She reminds me of ET with a wig on." Gabriel said. Sarah, Sam's girlfriend elbowed the baker.

Giuliana asked Balthazar if he was seeing someone. He gazed at the camera. "Not at the moment but there is somebody from my past, who I wish to reunite with." Balthy winked before shaking hands with Ms. Rancic and leaving for another interview.

Charlie and Garth stared at Castiel. "OMG! Castiel he must have been referring to you?" The redhead bounced up and down.

Castiel fiddled his fingers. "Balthy has dated a plethora of people."

"He was infatuated with you. Remember when the Asst. Principal found the two of you going at it like jack rabbits backstage?" Gabriel piped in. Cas blushed profusely.

"The only person Balthazar Roche is in love with is himself." Dean spoke up from the couch. He extricated his arm from around Amara's shoulders and headed to the kitchen in search of a beer.

He wasn't looking forward to the remainder of the night. Talk would focus on Balthazar since he was nominated for a fucking Oscar and of his relationship with Castiel. How could he forget the talk over Balthazar and Castiel being discovered going at it backstage in the school auditorium? It had been so out of character for his best friend. The two boys had been suspended for one week. Dean felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped over him, when Gabe shared the titillating gossip with him.

The Academy Awards ceremony finally began. Everyone cracked up with Chris Rock's opening monologue. Dean barely laughed since his mind was elsewhere and Amara had no funny bone within her thin frame.

At the two hour mark, chimichangas were consumed by all of the guests. Dean warned his brother to ease up on them since he had a gas problem. Sam scowled at his brother. Sarah kissed Sam on the cheek. She loved her Sasquatch just the way he was.

The best actor category was coming up next. The time was almost midnight. Dean had nodded off throughout the evening since the ceremony lasted close to four hours. Four mind numbingly, boring ass hours. Charlie and Gabriel cheered as they sat Indian style by the TV. Castiel bit his fingernails. His heart beat madly. His first boyfriend might win an Oscar tonight! Bathy already won the Critics' Choice and SAG awards. Whoever won the latter usually went on to win the Oscar.

Julianne Moore, the previous year's best actress winner walked on stage, wearing a peach Oscar De La Renta gown. She announced the five best actor nominees. The actress took an eternity to open the sealed envelope. Ms. Moore demurely smiled before revealing Balthazar Roche for "Intervention".

All of the actor's former friends from Lawrence hopped up and down and screamed like deranged banshees. "Your man won, Cassie!" Gabriel hugged Cas.

"He's not his man! Geez they fucking broke up a life time ago." Dean stood from the sofa.

His friends gave him funny looks and returned their attention to the TV. Balthazar wiped tears from his eyes. His craggy face began to fill with a ton of different emotions. He thanked his late parents, acting teachers, agent and director of the movie. Balthy acknowledged his fellow cast members and spoke a little about addiction which happened to be the movie's theme.

The Oscar winner ceased speaking and looked directly at the camera. "There is a special person, who I wish could be with me tonight. I came to the conclusion recently that I made the mistake of losing touch with him." Balthazar licked his dry lips. "Castiel Novak, I need you to know that I never got over you. If you'll have me, I plan on going to Lawrence in a few days. I miss you, darling."

Oohs and aws were heard through the audience. Balthazar held the Oscar statuette high in the air. Castiel resembled a Roman statue. He hadn't moved since Balthazar spoke directly at him.

"Cas, that is the most romantic thing I have ever seen!" Sarah beamed up at him.

"I am going to come up with a new pastry in homage of my former home boy," Gabe stood up. "We went to school with an Oscar winner!"

The group of friends ignored the rest of the ceremony. Garth prepared more margaritas and they toasted to their friend's victory. Amara excused herself since she taught a class at 8 in the morning. Dean walked her out. She kissed him before getting in her black Audi. The Winchester watched her drive away. He remained standing outside the two story building like an idiot. The temperature was in the high thirties but the chill didn't bother him. What bothered the shit out of Dean was the fact that Balthazar Roche after five years of absence wanted Cas back in his life. And the worst part being that the asshat was coming to Lawrence. Dean ran a hand through his hair and entered Baby Buzz.

 **An idea hit me for a new fic. So here we go! For the handful of you reading Untamed, don't worry I am not giving up on that story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Becca65d, Lee Marie Jack, Snowin' You, Deadbod1222 and Linusfan13 for reviewing. Have no fear Destiel is end game here just like in all my other fics. Good to know I am not the only non-Amara fan out there. LOL**

Castiel sat next to his boyfriend at the 2018 Academy Awards ceremony. He held Balthy's clammy hand while Cate Blanchett announced that year's Best Actor. Cameras focused on the five nominees after the names were said. The Australian actress took her sweet time in unsealing the envelope. The blonde smirked before announcing Balthazar Roche as the Best Actor.

Cas stood up and pulled his boyfriend up from his chair. Balthy shook his head. He couldn't fathom the fact that he was now a double Oscar winner. Who would have thought this in his high school days? Balthazar planted both of his hands on Castiel's cheeks. His eyes bore into his beau's electric blue ones.

The Brit shared a hungry kiss with Cas in front of hundreds of millions of people across the globe. Castiel playfully shoved his boyfriend towards the stage. Balthy hopped on stage and kissed Cate Blanchett lightly on the lips. He gave a standard Oscar acceptance speech but instead of walking away to the backstage area, the actor shocked the entire audience. Even Ms. Blanchett gasped out loud.

Balthy jumped from the stage and knelt adjacent to Castiel, who sat on the second row. Cas' face and neck turned jalapeno pepper red. He hated having so many eyes on him. "You always encouraged and supported me, Cassie. I love you so damn much. Will you marry me, beautiful?"

The audience erupted in wild applause. Castiel knelt next to his boyfriend and nodded ferociously. Balthy removed an elegant platinum band from within the pocket of the dark blue tuxedo jacket he wore. He slipped the band with ease on Cas' left ring finger. The newly engaged couple kissed each other longingly. The applause became even louder.

"Now you can bid adieu to that dreadful little town and your loser friends; in particular that orangutan, Dean Winchester. He's always dragged you down." Balthy whispered in his fiancé's ear right before helping him get up.

"I love you, Balthy and you are so right about Dean, he is a 0.0 loser. Sayonara, Dean Winchester!" Castiel kissed his fiancé voraciously.

Dean gasped as he woke up the morning after the Oscars ceremony. He wiped sweat from his forehead. The cotton material of his favorite AC DC shirt clung to his wet armpits. "Fuck that dream felt so real." He ran shaky fingers through his damp, tawny hair.

The Winchester stood up and headed to the bathroom he shared with his best friend. While Dean drained the dragon, he pondered how things would be once Balthy returned to Lawrence. Did the asshole seriously think of reconnecting with Castiel and taking him away to Tinsel town? That meant Baby Buzz would cease to exist. Dean's heart would no longer be in the business if he had to run it on his own.

The smell of bacon traveled through the ac vents. Dean's mouth watered as he washed his hands. He removed the t-shirt and tossed it in a corner of the bathroom. Cas would suffer a heart attack if he saw what he just did. Dean chuckled on his way out of the bathroom. He scurried over to his bedroom and rummaged through a mountain of dirty clothes. Shit! He forgot to do this week's laundry. He and Cas alternated every week in doing that particular chore. Dean found a wife beater that had no stains and smelled less foul than the rest of the clothes.

His stomach rumbled and he hauled his ass out of his bedroom. Dean jogged to the kitchen and froze on his tracks. "What the fuck?!" His brain short circuited.

"Cas, why are you cooking naked?"

Castiel stood in front of the stove, taking French toast from a pan and placing the pieces into a tray. Dean had a perfect view of his best friend's nicely rounded and firm ass. "Where did that come from?" Dean wiped drool from the right corner of his mouth.

He managed to walk Frankenstein style towards the small dining table. Since when did Cas have such a broad back? His biceps seemed to have developed more muscle since their high school days.

Holy fucking Batman! Castiel turned around to place the tray on the table. Dean's traitorous eyes scaled downwards to Cas' package. A python hung in between his home boy's legs. Dean gripped both of his hands on the edge of the table. He broke into a coughing fit.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. He poured Tropicana into a glass and handed it to Dean. He gulped some orange juice and wiped his mouth. His eyes took in all of Cas' olive skin. Castiel leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. This position returned Dean's attention to his best friend's impressive biceps.

"Dude, why are you frolicking around in Diesel underwear? Since when do you wear Diesel? What happened to your Fruit of the Loom tighty whities?" Dean sat down and began serving his plate.

Castiel narrowed his gaze at his friend. "Since when do you use the word frolicking?"

"Shut your pie hole and eat."

"Someone forgot to do the laundry. I had to open the pack of underwear Gabriel brought me for my last birthday. It was Diesel or commando."

Dean almost choked on the piece of bacon he currently chewed. "What the hell man?!"

"You finished carving the Laffittes' furniture?" Castiel cut a piece of French toast.

Dean nodded. He stared at Cas' eyes and his heart performed a somersault. Ok he needed to get his shit together. All of a sudden, he realized Castiel's eyes were beyond amazing. The shade wasn't a regular shade of blue. The sunlight coming in through the kitchen window emphasized how gorgeous they were. Dean swallowed his food.

"I'll go across the street to the laundry mat while you paint the crib." Dean wolfed down the remainder of the meal. He passed by Cas and ruffled his hair. Fuck it was really soft.

Castiel frowned. "You're being all weird today."

Dean stuck out his tongue at him and left the kitchen. He leaned against the wall outside of their bedrooms. OK he needed to get out of this place for a few hours. Castiel has been his BFF since they were little guppies. The dude has always been Cas; his adorkable and dependable best friend. Castiel was the Robin to his Batman…Ernie to his Bert. Okay that's not a good analogy.

The Winchester opened the door to Cas' bedroom to retrieve his roomie's dirty clothes. Unlike him, all of Castiel's clothes lay inside the hamper. Dean dumped the contents into a sack designated for Cas. He went on to his room. It took longer because all of Dean's clothes had been dumped in a huge ass pile in a corner of his room.

Dean yelled bye at his best friend on the way out. Castiel reminded him to use the Febreze lavender dryer sheets. Dean called him a girl.

Ten minutes later, Dean sat on a white, plastic chair at the laundry mat. He read a Batman comic while four loads of laundry were being washed in industrial machines. He got stuck in a panel, depicting Robin being tortured by the Joker. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. The reason why he was being so weird about Cas this morning was simply cos of what douchebag Balthazar said in his speech. And also due to the fact that Dean and Cas were practically glued at the hip 24/7 with their business and living arrangement. Yeah, that's definitely it.

Dean smiled. He admitted to himself that Cas was awesome and good looking. He'd been caught off guard since Castiel had always been reserved and wouldn't be caught dead, wearing only a pair of tight underwear that showcased his hard ass and big package in front of anyone. Dean rolled the comic book and hit himself on the head several times. Two elderly women gave him weird looks. He smiled at them before heading to the soda machine.

The Winchester took out his cell phone and called Amara. He definitely needed to see her tonight. Amara informed him she was in the mood for Ethiopian food. Dean promised her he'd find the perfect place. What the fuck did Ethiopians eat? Weren't those poor bastards starving to death? Dean cursed at himself. He sat down and drank half of the can of Pepsi. Then he began to search for local Ethiopian restaurants.

Turned out the menu at the Ethiopian joint consisted mostly of split pea dishes. No thank you! Dean made a mental note to tell Sammy about this place since the kid was into funky, rabbit food. Amara ordered some weird plate of sunflower seeds, jalapeno and tomato sauce over chicken. She moaned every time she took a bite. Dean ended up eating dried beef cooked in red sauce. He chased it down with some weird imported beer.

Highlight of the evening was seeing Amara's boobs with the moonlight caressing those puppies. It cast the perfect light. She donned a black version of her favorite curve hugging dress that night. Dean dressed casual. Something that Amara reprimanded him for as soon as he got out of Baby to open the passenger door for her.

Dean asked the waiter for the dessert menu. Amara gawked at him. "Do not be ridiculous. There is no dessert in an Ethiopian restaurant." She glared daggers at him.

The Winchester adjusted the collar of his flannel shirt. "Sorry"

"I have an eight o'clock class tomorrow morning." Amara adjusted a lace shawl across her shoulders.

Dean knew when to take a hint. He drove towards her townhouse. When they arrived, he parked the car and went to open the passenger door for Amara. She placed a hand in one of his as she descended the Impala.

"Thank you Dean. Dinner was spectacular." She tapped his cheek gently. "Good choice" Amara rose on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Dean grew tired of her Ice Queen act. He sunk his hands into her slim hips and intensified the kiss. Finally, Amara granted his tongue access inside her mouth. The kiss stopped ten seconds later.

"I am not inviting you in for a cup of coffee."

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course not...why would he think such a thing. Shit the kiss they just shared was the equivalent of a hot and heavy make out session between two horny teens.

"When can I see you again?" Dean asked. His gaze landed on her breasts. He just needed a taste of those two honey dew melons and her tuna taco. Chick played hard to get but Dean Michael Winchester can be patient, when it came to obtaining poontang pie. That's his favorite right after apple pie.

Amara checked the calendar in her cell. "Sunday night"

Sunday night was dinner and game night at the Novak-Crowley household. Last evening him and Cas didn't go cos of the Oscar party. Naomi baked the best pecan pie and Fergus, Cas' dad always procured the best Scottish whiskey; even though Dean hated the man's nickname for him. Cas' kid brother was away at college. So Naomi and Fergus looked forward to the boys' weekly visit.

Amara clicked two fingers in front of Dean's eyes to garner his attention. Dean blinked. "Oh yeah...sorry. Sure Sunday sounds great." He grinned at her.

"Call me on Friday with the details. Surprise me," Amara kissed his cheek and turned towards her townhouse.

Dean didn't like that he was going to miss out on Sunday night dinner but Cas and his parents will understand. He wanted to make Amara happy. Their relationship was fairly new and Dean did want to dip his womb raider into Amara's honey pot. Mary would hit him on the head if she heard him speak this way.

Castiel seemed to be a bit disappointed to hear Dean say he couldn't make it Sunday night; especially when he heard the reason. There was something about Amara that rubbed Cas the wrong way. His best friend obviously wanted to "tap that" as the kids say so who was he to begrudge his friend.

Sunday night came at a rocket pace. Dean dressed in black jeans, olive green button up and black boots. Cas complimented him and wished him a good time with Amara before heading to his folks' home. Castiel brought a wine of Chardonnay for his mother, who loved the stuff.

His parents greeted him at the door. "No Squirrel?" Crowley asked. His eyebrows arched almost reaching the top of his forehead.

Castiel chuckled at his dad's nickname for Dean. "He has a date tonight."

"Please say it's not with Amara, the Princess of Darkness." Naomi walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm afraid so." Castiel placed his trench coat on a rack by the door."

"After he gets into her knickers, Squirrel will drop her like a bad habit." Crowley poured two glasses of whiskey.

"Fergus, I hate when you speak that way. You are making it sound as if Dean is a dog in heat. He is a kind boy."

"Yes dear!" Crowley rolled his eyes and handed his son a glass.

The two men sat down in the living room. "So how does it feel to be famous? My son is the most celebrated person in the planet! Cheers!" Crowley downed all of his whiskey.

Castiel cringed. "Dad, you over exaggerate."

"Are you bloody kidding me? Everyone is asking themselves, who Castiel Novak is after Balthazar declared himself to you in front of millions of people." Fergus slapped his son on the back.

Oh yeah, Fergus and Naomi were an odd couple. He agreed to take her last name, when they were legally married. Crowley hated to follow society norms. In Castiel's birth certificate his last name appears as Novak-Crowley. He likes to go by Novak only.

After dinner his parents gave him quite a surprise. Crowley told Naomi to do the honors. "Your father and I are adopting a four year old orphan named Kevin."

"Really? Aren't you guys a little old to be running after a four year old?" Castiel furrowed his brows.

Naomi slapped him gently. His dad told him to sod off. "Your father is 49 and I turned 45 last month. We are not dinosaur fossils."

"It's good for you both. With Alfie gone off to college you must be going through empty nest syndrome."

"Plus Kevin is so adorable and smart. His mother died of cancer six months ago. My friend Rebecca from Child Services called us two months ago," Naomi added. "Oh Castiel, you're going to fall in love with your new little brother."

"I am sure I will. So when is he moving in?" Cas helped himself to a slice of pecan pie.

"Next month...we need to settle some paperwork," Crowley replied.

"Kevin will get to meet his future brother in law, Balthazar." Naomi beamed at her first born.

"Mom, Balthy may have changed a lot. He's probably not the same guy I fell for in high school. I wouldn't go making any wedding plans."

"Oh I think he's the one, sweetheart. You went all ga ga around him." Naomi turned to Crowley. "Remember Castiel even ignored Dean for a while. Those two were Siamese twins all of their childhood. Then Balthazar whirled into town and everything changed.

Castiel gazed at the floor. He hated that aspect of his relationship with Balthy. He became so enamored of the Brit, who became his first everything that Cas didn't hang out with Dean as much as before. Castiel joined the school's theater group and French club just to be with his boyfriend.

Crowley locked eyes with his oldest son. "Is Balthazar the one, son?" He gave his son a mischievous look.

Six Years Ago...

Castiel kissed Balthazar longingly inside the Brit's Jeep. Fat rain drops fell on top of the vehicle. Earlier that night, Cas lost his virginity to Balthy. His body felt sore, especially his ass. Castiel insisted on bottoming for their first time. Balthazar agreed to bottom on the next occasion which the boys planned on being the following weekend.

Balthazar stroked Cas' cheek. "Thanks for tonight, Cassie. It meant a lot to me." He combed his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Me too"

"See you in school on Monday." Balthy kissed his boyfriend one last time. Castiel smiled before exiting the car. He jogged under the rain to the front door. Cas removed his trench coat and put it on the rack. The living room lights went on and Castiel wasn't surprised to see his father.

Crowley poured two glasses of whiskey. He gave one to a shivering Castiel. "Don't tell your mom."

Cas joined his dad on the sofa. "So how did it go?"

Castiel shared everything with his dad. Crowley always understood and was open minded. Cas admired that trait in both of his parents. "It stung and my ass is sore."

"I'll draw a hot bath for you and get some Preparation H."

"Dad!" Cas' cheeks burned red.

"It will make you feel better...trust me." Crowley poured himself more whiskey and returned to the couch. "So you boys use protection?"

Castiel nodded and downed the whiskey. It soothed him on the inside. Tears formed in his big, baby blues. "What is it, Casserole?"

"Why can't he love me? I thought about him at first."

Crowley pulled his son towards him. His heart broke for his Casserole. After Balthazar accompanied Castiel, when his son came out to him and Naomi, Castiel confided a secret with him. His heart belonged to someone else for quite some time. Only problem was that said person didn't swing that way. But sometimes Crowley wondered. The boy gazed at his son like he invented apple pie at times.

Castiel discovered he was gay due to his feelings for that certain someone. He realized those feelings would never be reciprocated. So when Balthazar came to Lawrence and swept him off his feet with his sexy British accent and acting talent, Cas decided to officially come out. He did feel a deep affection for the wannabe actor. If not, he would not have lost his virginity to the boy.

Crowley held his sobbing son in his arms. He smoothed Cas' riotous hair. "Shh that's alright. Let it all out, son."

"When Balthazar started undressing me all I could think of is why it wasn't Dean." Castiel cried louder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the following lovelies for reviewing:**

 **Becca65d, Winter Grey (FYI, your review had me in stitches. I am incorporating some of it through out this chapter.), Snowin' You (glad I made you laugh, my friend), Linus Fan 13 (Yeah, I don't think there are many fics out there with Crowley as Cas' dad, so I said what the hell.), Lee Marie Jack (the real mixing of characters begins now), deadbod1222 (thanks for reading my older work and reviewing) and Immaslytherout (welcome to the party).**

Dean brought hazelnut coffee for Charlie at the comic shop. The red head finished inventory and wrote down to order more Dead Pool issues. Due to the extremely anticipated movie being released this upcoming Friday, the majority of her customers flocked to the store to purchase anything related to the wise cracking comic character.

Her green eyed friend being one of the mentioned comic geeks; Dean ordered tickets to watch the superhero flick a month ago to go see it opening night. Charlie locked the front door and put the closed sign while she caught up with Dean in the back room.

She drank the still warm coffee and closed her eyes. The red head loved having her daily caffeine fix. "So ready for Friday night? I got you a kick ass Dead Pool shirt for the movie." Her hazel eyes shone brightly. "I got myself a pair of customized Converse with a fighting Dead Pool."

"I may not see the movie." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Say what?!" Charlie ran to grab a flat box. She tossed it at Dean, who rapidly opened it. His eyes took in the sweet graphic in the front of the t-shirt of Dead Pool in a fighting stance and the caption, "Did someone say chimi changa?" over his head. Dean felt like crying.

"See this is part of the reason why I'm probably not going." He gently returned the t-shirt to the box.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I bought an extra ticket for Amara." Charlie rolled her eyes. Dean could be so freaking dense at times. The Ice Queen would be caught dead before watching a comic book based movie, especially a hard core R rated one with a raunchy, smart ass lead.

"She saw the trailer last night, when I passed by her place. Amara shut it off after the first twenty seconds." Dean picked lint from his flannel shirt.

"Tell me why you're dating her?" Charlie stared at her friend.

Dean glanced at the popcorn ceiling. He huffed out loud. "She's like real smart and classy. I've never been with a chick like that. You know? No one like that has ever taken an interest in me."

"Spare me the urge to vomit. Dude, she walks around like she has a dildo up her twat and another deep within her asshole." Charlie threw the empty coffee cup in a trash bin.

"Charlie, what the fuck?!" Dean stood up and glared daggers at his friend.

"Someone had to say it." She headed towards the front of the store and retreaded her steps. Charlie stood face to face with Dean. "And what's up with her fucking wardrobe. She wears the same dress. And don't get me started on her gratuitous cleavage display."

Dean looked at his friend with his mouth hanging open. "I mean don't get me wrong, I totally won't criticize cleavage like ever. Shit I'd thank her but those babies practically reach her belly button. Has the woman ever heard of a bra?"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Dean walked towards the beaded curtain that separated the storage room from the front of the store. "I came here for advice not to hear you diss my girlfriend."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I know I overstepped my boundaries but you needed to hear the truth."

"I like the fact Amara enjoys my company. I mean until recently I was a grease monkey, who was almost a high school dropout. She's refined, cultured and smart and likes me for who I am."

"Really cos she refuses to accompany you to watch a movie; that shows she's not crazy about the real you. Amara needs to realize the two of you share different interests. Most couples do...it's natural. Dorothy and I have similarities and differences but you know what? We learned to compromise. You need to talk to your girlfriend about compromising. She's so smart then Amara will learn real quickly." Charlie caught her breath.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the red head. She was right about the compromising part. He'll talk to Amara about it once their relationship became more serious. They haven't done the horizontal tango yet. Maybe Amara needed for what they had to be solidified.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate to say it but you're right, Charlie. When the time's right, I'll talk to her."

"Dorothy and I are celebrating our third year anniversary Friday night. If it weren't for that I would invite you to tag along. We're spending the night getting massages at a spa. She got a friend to open until late that evening.."

"Hey I understand." Dean was at the door, holding the t-shirt Charlie gifted to him.

"Ask Castiel...you know he's a closeted geek and has a crush on Ryan Reynolds."

Dean's face and neck flushed. He'd been trying to abstain from doing activities such as movie going with his best friend. Ever since the underwear incident, Dean has felt uncomfortable around the dude.

"Yeah, you're right as usual." He smiled at her.

"Dean, I'm sorry for what I said. What's important is that Amara makes you happy."

Dean gave her a half wave before opening the door and leaving. Charlie shook her head as she flipped the sign to open. Two middle school aged boys rushed inside the shop and rocketed towards the DC Comics section.

Friday night found Dean and Castiel sitting in the stadium sized screening room of an AMC theater. The large room was filled to the maximum capacity of 300 attendees. The best friends sat all the way in the top row in the back.

Dean had difficulty taking his eyes off his best friend, when he saw him earlier that night. Cas donned black, skinny jeans, matching Converse and a form fitting Dead Pool t-shirt that Charlie obviously gave the blue eyed man. Castiel did not own any comic book related shirts. His hair as usual was in disarray. Since the underwear incident, Dean's eyes slid down to his best friend's crotch. He'd never noticed how well hung Cas was. Tonight was no exception with the tight jeans. They revealed Castiel's package for all to see.

Now Dean compared Cas to a horse which made him think of him riding his best friend. Nooo! Dean has never been attracted to a man in all of his 23 years of life. Why now and why Castiel Novak, his lifelong friend? Dean felt like tugging at his hair. He started to think about Amara's boobs. Then in his mind they started deflating and resembled popped balloons. Thanks a lot Charlie!

Castiel bought a big ass bag of Twizzlers at Target before hitting the theater. He refused to pay $6.00 for a small box of the candy, when he would pay $3.00 for a jumbo bag. Twizzlers were one of the few candies his best friend loved. The two of them shared a bag that was almost empty before the actual movie started.

Dean got into the film which turned out to be riotously funny. So his mind forgot about horseback riding and saggy titties for an hour and forty minutes. Castiel laughed in a majority of scenes but several pop culture comments flew over his head. Dean always thought this trait of his friend was adorable. Ok stop that! Dean reprimanded himself.

After the movie the two best friends went to their favorite diner for milkshakes and cherry pie. They discussed what they liked and disliked about the movie. Mostly they shared positive things. The movie turned out to be a perfect blend of comedy and hardcore action.

"Ajax was sexy. The British accent, the muscles and blue eyes were just," Cas didn't finish the sentence since he began to suck indecently on a straw.

Dean narrowed his eyes into slits. "The bad guy is not all that. Of course you'd find his accent sexy, you're a sucker for the Brits."

Castiel blushed and finished his shake. "Touché"

Dean's mood soured a little. The friends walked to their flat since it was half a mile from the diner and theater. Cas seemed excited for tomorrow night since it was the friends' monthly movie marathon. Each time it was held in someone else's crib. Tomorrow night it was Gabriel's turn. Dean shuddered, thinking what would be on the menu. With Gabe no one knew what to expect. The little guy had an extensive taste in films.

Once they reached their shared flat, Dean and Cas wished each other good night and headed to their own bedrooms.

Castiel went on ahead to Gabe's by himself since Dean needed to deliver a rocking horse to the Laffitte-Braeden house. It would complete their baby's nursery. All the furniture had been delivered by both Dean and Cas earlier in the week.

Gabriel stocked his mini bar with plenty of booze and chocolate bars. Pizza rolls and tiny quiches comprised the snacks. Cas was grateful he swung by the diner and ate a burger on his way to Gabe's. He brought a six pack and handed it to the Trickster.

"Thanks, Cassie! You're a gentleman and a scholar."

Cas said hi to Charlie and Garth, who were already comfy on bean bag chairs. He greeted his friends. He poured himself some rum and coke before sitting on a recliner. Gabe returned from the kitchen. He placed a tray of pizza rolls on the coffee table. Someone knocked on the door. Everyone stared at it. Inwardly each of the four people present prayed Dean hadn't brought Amara along.

Gabriel scurried to the door and visibly relaxed. Dean arrived solo. "Deanie Weinie, what's up?" The two friends shared a high five. Dean waved a bag in mid-air. "Brought hot wings from Shorty's!"

"You're the best, Deano!" Gabriel licked his lips in anticipation.

Garth tossed a ton of M & Ms in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. "So what's on the menu, Gabe?"

The Trickster wiggled his brows and rubbed the palms of his hands in glee. "Re-animator, Tango & Cash and Some Kind of Wonderful"

Dean's brows rose so high, they practically disappeared at his hairline. Talk about diverse films. "There's no theme, man."

"Whatever...tonight it's my picks." Gabriel led Dean to the bar. He knew booze always appeased his friend.

Dean joined Gabriel on the couch a couple of minutes later. He already guzzled some rum and now nursed a beer. As Re-animator began to play on the screen, his eyes landed on Cas. Poor guy seemed bored out of his mind. This was so not his type of movie. Although Dean knew Castiel anticipated Some Kind of Wonderful since he thought Eric Stoltz was cute. Dean always harbored a crush on Mary Stuart Masterson's character Watts.

After Re-animator was finally over ninety minutes later, the friends paused for a needed break. Charlie and Garth went to stretch their legs and a cigarette break out in the balcony. Gabriel zoomed over to the kitchen to procure more snacks. Castiel stretched kinks from his back while he walked around the living room. Dean smirked.

"Dude, I can't believe you kept that monstrosity and are actually wearing it."

Castiel looked down at his yellow sweater with black stripes. Balthy gave it to him for Christmas their senior year. His former boyfriend knew Cas had been obsessed with bees, so he gave him the fuzzy sweater along with a bee themed beanie. Lately, Castiel has been feeling nostalgic with Balthy's speech. Even though the man hadn't shown up in Lawrence and it was almost a week since he won the Oscar. Cas ransacked his closet in search of notes he and Balthazar wrote one another in high school and trinkets he kept; the sweater being one of his findings.

Castiel smiled fondly, when he found their prom pictures. His favorite being one of the entire gang dressed to the nines, standing in front of the Impala. Mary Winchester had taken the photograph. Cas stood in between Balthy, who slipped an arm around his waist and his best friend on the other side. Dean looked so handsome in his borrowed tux. His eyes slid to Balthy, who smiled mischievously at the camera. Castiel shook his head.

The person who captured his heart first had been Dean Winchester but as time passed and Balthy came into the picture, Castiel harbored no romantic notions for his best friend. Things weren't easy for Cas at first, but after he and Balthy made love, things began to change for the better. Dean remained oblivious about his best friend's true feelings towards him and continued dating a plethora of girls from their high school. Balthazar treated Castiel like a prince and the bee lover soon became enamored of the Brit.

Castiel is returned to the present from woolgathering by Dean. "I like this sweater." He frowned at his best friend.

Dean chuckled. "Whatever...you want a beer?" Castiel nodded.

Dean entered the kitchen to find Gabriel singing "I Will Survive". He swung his hips as he removed tiny quiches from the microwave. Dean grinned. He headed to the refrigerator and something caught his attention. Why hadn't he seen it before?

Dean grabbed a light blue construction paper which had a childlike drawing on it from the fridge. His eyes practically crossed. "What the fuck, Gabe?!"

Gabriel turned from setting quiche on a large plate. "Oopsie!"

"Mind explaining this?" Dean placed the crude, childlike drawing over the kitchen island.

"I enrolled in an art class to pick up chicks and this was my masterpiece." Gabe stated with pride.

"Dude, this looks like a four year old painted it." Dean waved the art piece in the air. "Is the person holding my hand supposed to be Amara?"

Gabriel nodded sheepishly. "Why is she dressed like the Wicked Queen from Snow White and her boobs look like deflated balloons?"

"Hmm let me see...cos she's an evil bitch and the second answer is quite obvious."

"Does everybody hate Amara?"

Gabriel put the plate on the counter. "Listen Deano, Amara is like a fucking ice queen. She makes no effort in getting to know any of your friends and wants to change you."

"This is bull shit. Maybe you guys are not making an effort in getting to know her." Dean stared at the troublemaker.

"Yeah right...keep being in denial. We know you just want to get in her panties and then will toss her like yesterday's garbage." Gabriel picked up the plate and exited the kitchen.

Dean opened the bottle of beer and guzzled it all down. What the fuck?! Is that how his friends viewed him as soon horn dog, who dumped women after a few tumbles between the sheets. Well they can all go fuck themselves.

He returned to the living room once he calmed himself down. Castiel glanced at him to make sure he was alright before returning his attention to the screen. Tango & Cash went by in a blur. Just at the middle of Some Kind of Wonderful, there was a knock at the door.

"Who the fuck could it be?" Gabe asked on his way to the door.

He opened it wearily and gasped. "OMG!" The short man remained rooted on the spot.

Charlie put the movie on pause and everyone glanced at the door. A British voice could be heard, "May I come in?"

Garth and Charlie swiftly got on their feet and ran towards the door. Castiel stayed on the recliner like a statue. His heartbeat accelerated. Dean instantly looked at his dazed best friend. Balthazar finally came into view with a smug smile. His eyes automatically landed on his ex-boyfriend.

Dean frowned and crossed his arms. Cas' big, baby blues remained glued on the actor. He gulped hard. Balthy grinned. "Hello Little Bee."

 **I hope everyone has a great Valentine's Day! And to those of you, who don't have your own Dean or Cas like yours truly, celebrate any ways since it's a day to value friendship, as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the peeps who are following the fic and to the lovely readers (Lee Marie Jack, Becca65d , Deadbod1222, Linusfan13, Snowin' You and Winter Gray) for reviewing. Destiel is end game in this fic. We all know Balthy and Amara are just obstacles in the boys way for their HEA.**

 **FYI, Winter Gray, you have to watch Deadpool. It's the perfect blend of an action superhero/romantic/raunchy comedy.**

Hearing Balthazar call him Little Bee caused warmth to surge through Castiel's entire 5'11 frame. It brought all sorts of fuzzy feelings forward. Balthazar happened to be the first person to show romantic interest in him. The Brit helped Cas get over his unrequited crush on his best friend.

Castiel gave his first boyfriend a Mona Lisa Smile which the actor secretly loved. "Hello Balthazar."

"My goodness, Cassie, you are more delicious now than back then. I can eat you on the spot." Balthazar's eyes twinkled.

Castiel heard a noise that sounded like a dog growling. His eyes searched the living room. He furrowed his brows, when his gaze landed on Dean, who remained on the sofa with his arms crossed.

Gabriel knelt in front of Balthazar and bowed to him. "I am not worthy."

Balthy chuckled and assisted the golden eyed troublemaker in standing up. Charlie and Garth enthusiastically surrounded the actor. The trio exchanged hugs with their high school chum and congratulated him on his Oscar win.

Dean rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen. He so needed a couple of more beers. Dean opened the fridge. He loathed Cas' reaction to the smarmy dick. His cheeks burned hotter than Hot Tamales. Balthazar devoured Castiel like if he was a grilled Porterhouse steak. Did this mean the former lovebirds planned on resuming their relationship where they left off?

The Winchester realized he'd been staring into the refrigerator for several minutes. He fetched two beer bottles and closed the door. Dean scowled, seeing the amateur drawing Gabriel created of the gang, in particular the unflattering depiction of Amara. His friends needed to learn to mind their own business. Dean is a grown man and he'll date whoever the fuck he wants to.

Meanwhile in the living room, Balthazar managed to dislodge himself from being assaulted by Gabe, Charlie and Garth. All he wanted was to finally embrace his first love. He smiled sweetly at Castiel as he walked towards him. Cas seemed shy. Balthazar opened his arms in invitation. The gorgeous, blue eyed man sauntered right into his embrace.

"I've missed you so damn much, Little Bee." Balthazar hugged on tight to Castiel, who reciprocated the embrace.

Castiel nosed Balthy's neck and smiled fondly. He still smelled of oranges. "Me too."

"You kept the bee sweater I got you." Balthazar whispered into Cas' ear.

Dean entered the living room and froze. He almost dropped the two beer bottles. His forest green eyes narrowed into slits and jaw clenched. Balthadouche and Cas were plastered to each other. His three dumb ass friends only needed cheerleader outfits and pom poms. The trio literally clapped at the former lovers' reunion.

He cleared his throat which caused Castiel to jump away from Balthazar. "Good!" Dean thought.

"Gabe, be a good host and offer your latest guest some whiskey." Dean suggested to the short baker. He turned to the actor. "You always had expensive tastes."

"You know it, Winchester." Balthazar walked towards him and offered Dean a hand.

Dean ground his teeth before shaking hands with the Brit. "How long are you going to be in Lawrence?"

Balthazar's gaze returned to Castiel. "Depends on how things transpire." He winked at his former boyfriend.

Dean guzzled down half a beer bottle. The douche nuzzle most likely planned on hanging a lot at his place since Cas lived with him.

Charlie pulled Balthazar to the sofa. He sat sandwiched in between her and Castiel. "So did you mean what you said in your speech about Castiel?"

Cas chewed his lower lip. Balthy accepted a glass of whiskey from Gabriel. Dean plopped his ass on the recliner and the others sat Indian style on the floor. Balthazar took a generous sip before speaking.

"As I sat in the audience all alone, it hit me that I wished someone was there with me to share such a momentous occasion. I asked myself who I wanted to be at my side. A pair of indescribable blue eyes and plush, pink lips flashed in my head. I made up my mind at that very moment I wished for Cassie to be with me."

Charlie and Garth applauded. Gabriel poured the actor more whiskey while Dean rolled his eyes. Balthazar turned to speak directly to Castiel. He held Cas' hands. "I am here because I want you back in my life. Will you give me a chance to make you fall in love with me again?"

Castiel hated having all eyes on him. He swallowed hard. "Don't you have a movie to film?"

Balthazar shook his head. "Next gig starts shooting in three months. Consider this a romantic vacation for yours truly."

"Ooh someone is getting laid by an Oscar winner!" Garth piped in.

"Shut your cake hole!" Dean glared daggers at the hyper greyhound. Garth pouted.

"Deanie Weinie is just hating cos he's not banging Jennifer Lawrence. Cassie here is being courted by a bona fide Academy Award winner." Gabriel wiggled his brows. Dean stuck out his tongue at Gabe.

"You haven't answered my question." Balthazar spoke to Castiel.

The dark haired man stared at a small tear in his jeans. He believed himself to be dreaming. Castiel raised his eyes to Balthy. "I am not seeing anyone." He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

Balthazar kissed each knuckle of Cas' right hand. "You won't regret it, Little Bee. Get ready to be swept off your feet, darling."

"This is so fraking romantic!" Charlie glanced at them with hearts in her eyes.

Dean faked a loud yawn. He even got up and stretched his arms. Castiel's eyes instantly were on him. "You want to go?" Dean smirked and nodded.

"Where are you staying, Balthy?" Charlie asked.

"At Hotel Serella," the actor responded.

"Nice that's part of the Lawrence Country Club," Gabe stated.

Garth and Charlie volunteered to stay and help Gabriel clean up. Balthy pulled on a pea coat over his V-neck shirt. He thanked Gabe for his hospitality. "Let's all meet at my hotel room next Saturday. We'll order room service and play poker."

"OMG we're so there!" Charlie held Gabe's hands.

Dean fervently hoped he had plans for that night. Castiel asked Balthazar if he needed a ride.

"UBER driver dropped me off. Would you mind, darlings?"

Dean growled low. He scratched the back of his neck. "Whatever...let's get going."

He jogged to the Impala and in no time started the engine. Balthazar and Castiel took their sweet time, getting in. Much to Dean's chagrin, the two men sat in the backseat.

"Just like old times, Little Bee." Balthazar slid an arm around Cas' shoulders.

Dean couldn't help it. His eyes continued to watch the two men through the rearview mirror. Balthazar reminded him of a freaking octopus with his tentacles all over Cas. For a brief moment, Dean's and Cas' eyes met in the rearview mirror.

"Remember that time we almost were arrested for public indecency, when you were giving me head in the back of the old Chevelle?" Balthazar combed his fingers through Cas' unruly hair. Castiel looked at Dean. The Winchester's hands dug deeper into the steering wheel.

"Take your hands off him!" Dean's mind screamed. He pressed his right foot further down the accelerator. Balthazar and Cas had to hold on to the front bench. Dean turned on the radio to a classic rock station. A David Bowie song played.

"Have any plans for tomorrow, Little Bee?" Balthy remained playing with Cas' hair.

"Not really...except for dinner with Crowley and Naomi. It's become a tradition...especially with Alfie away at college."

"The Precious Moment angel must be 18 now." Balthazar grinned.

"Nineteen," Dean corrected the actor.

Castiel smiled at his best friend. He'd always been part of the Novak-Crowley family. Balthazar ignored Dean. "So how about brunch at the hotel and you can give me a tour of Lawrence? Things must have changed since I left."

"Not really," Cas stated.

"Are you turning down my invitation?" Balthazar traced his thumb over the back of Castiel's neck.

"No! I'd love to join you for brunch. What time do you want to meet?" Castiel licked his lips.

"Eleven sound good, love?"

"Yes"

Dean pressed on the brake pedal a tad rough, bringing Baby to an inelegant halt. Once more Balthazar and Castiel held on to the front seat. "Home sweet home," Dean turned and grinned at the actor.

"I'll miss you, Little Bee." He lightly tapped the tip of Cas' nose with a forefinger.

"Have a good evening, Balthy." Castiel kissed the Brit on the cheek.

"Good night, love." With those words Balthazar exited the Impala.

Castiel jumped over the bench seat to sit on shotgun. Dean rolled down the window. "Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite!" He mentally flipped his middle finger to the actor.

He drove away from the four star hotel. There were only three in all of Lawrence. Dean lowered the volume. "You nervous?"

"About what...Balthazar?" Castiel removed his boots and rested his feet on the leather seat. He placed his hands on his knees and then rested his chin over them. "I don't know what to feel. He was my first everything and I thought I was over him. Now seeing him after five years, I feel something stirring within me."

"I feel something stirring in my stomach...tonight's dinner." Dean thought this to himself. He needed to call Amara in the morning and ask her if she wanted to do something tomorrow. He had to get his shit together pronto!

"It's cool that you two are going to give it another try. I hate to say it but the jerk made you happy." Dean bit the inside of his right cheek.

"That is true." Castiel gave Dean a dopey smile.

The following morning Dean phoned Amara to invite her to lunch. She accepted and suggested a quaint, little French bistro that recently opened by the university. Dean wasn't thrilled about eating frog legs but what the hell.

Castiel made coffee at around ten. He drank two cups in order to function in the morning. He left some for Dean. The Winchester was heading to the bathroom, when he noticed Cas combing his hair in front of a hallway mirror.

Dean strolled over to his best friend. "Your hair looks fine. Come here."

Castiel stood in front of him. Dean inhaled Cas' wintergreen scent. He could never get enough of it. Dean scolded himself. Get your shit together, man! Castiel and Balthadouche are going to get back together and you are not gay.

"You mind?" Dean's fingers were already at the top button of his friend's maroon, long sleeved shirt. He undid the first two. "There you don't look like a fucking librarian. You are wearing the black leather jacket?"

Castiel nodded. "Looks good on you." Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair with the excuse to make it look presentable. He took his sweet time. Jesus Christ on a cracker! The dark hair strands were silky. He could spend an entire afternoon, running his fingers through Cas' hair. OK...this is where I stop.

He gave Castiel an enthusiastic thumb up. "Balthazar is going to love you."

"Any plans?" Cas asked him.

"Taking Amara to that new French place. Hope they have something besides frog legs." Dean held on to the towel folded around his neck.

"I've wanted to go there." Castiel looked disappointed.

"I'll let you know if it's worth going there."

"Maybe we can go next week?" Castiel waited for his answer.

"Really...wouldn't you want to experience the French joint with Balthazar?"

"Dean, I do not plan on spending 24/7 with him. You are my best friend and I won't repeat the error of brushing you aside like in high school." Castiel's eyes locked with his. "I promise to never do that. I am truly sorry."

"Hey man we were stupid kids back then. Can't say I blame you with him being your first love and all."

Castiel blushed. If only Dean knew who his first love really was. He swallowed hard and pinched the bridge of his nose. He managed a small smile. "Have a good time with Amara."

"Thanks and you too."

Castiel arrived ten minutes early to the hotel's restaurant for brunch. Balthy already waited for him in the lobby. He kissed Cas on both cheeks before leading him to the elevator. They got off on the roof terrace where brunch was held. He was a total gentleman. Balthy even poured mimosas for Castiel every time his glass became empty.

"Tell me what you've been up to all this time." Balthy covered Cas' hands with his.

Castiel felt at ease for the first time that morning. He opened up to his former love with ease. Pretty soon it felt like the old days. Balthy had always been good at making him feel comfortable. The Brit was impressed hearing of Castiel's business.

"You were always artistically creative. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"If you want I can give you a tour of Buzz Baby after we finish here."

"Please do, Little Bee."

Meanwhile at Le Canard Orange (the Orange Duck), Dean and Amara were seated at a corner table. The Winchester hated the fact that the freaking menu was completely in French. Luckily, Amara's fluent in the language. Dean found it sexy as hell, hearing his girlfriend order for them in French. He told her to choose his meal to surprise him.

Amara ordered a 1992 red chardonnay wine bottle. Dean's not a big fan of wine but he had to admit this wasn't bad at all. He loved the potato soup. He drank two glasses of wine by the time the waiter brought the entrées. Amara scolded him on drinking a lot so early in the day.

"It's five o'clock somewhere, doll." He winked at her.

Dean winced. "What the hell is this?" He directed his question at the waiter.

The man gave him a "your shit stinks" look before answering. "Escargot in pesto beurre blanc"

"Mind translating, buddy?" Dean hated the dude's snobbish tones.

"Snails with pasta in butter sauce," Amara translated.

"You expect me to eat those slippery suckers?" Dean looked at Amara. The waiter huffed and left the table.

Amara smiled. She retrieved Dean's fork and stabbed a snail and pasta gently with it. Dean smirked when she brought the food to his lips. He could get used to this. He opened his mouth and Amara fed him. The snail wasn't too slimy. Combined with the buttery sauce and pasta it tasted decent.

"See I knew you would like it."

The couple enjoyed their meal. They even shared a slice of raspberry clafoutis. The bottle of wine was empty after dessert. Amara thanked Dean after he helped her put on a wool coat. The two of them strolled through Magellan Park. They sat on a bench by a small lake to look at the ducks.

Amara surprised Dean, when she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is nice," she said. "Nature can be a true marvel."

Dean grunted his agreement. "Cas and I used to come and feed the ducks, when we were in elementary school. He's always loved animals; bees in particular." He smiled fondly.

"Are you two going to remain living together?"

The question startled Dean. "I don't know."

"Your business is thriving. I gathered the two of you would go your separate ways." Amara gazed at Dean.

"We are comfortable the way things are." Dean swallowed hard. "His douche bag boyfriend returned last night."

"The actor...he kept his word? I thought he wasn't being serious with his speech."

"Yeah, he's back and is set on getting back together with Cas."

Amara cupped Dean's jaw and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him longingly. "I had a wonderful time with you today, Dean. I appreciate you taking in an interest in my likes."

"The snails turned out to be quite tasty." He grinned at her and went in for another kiss.

Castiel gave Balthazar a tour of Baby Buzz. Balthy whistled. "This is really impressive, Cassie. I am bloody proud of you." His fingers traced a baby lamb on the front counter. Castiel grabbed one of his hands and led him to the back room. He turned on the lights.

"You're painting these?" The Brit stood in front of two easels. "This is some form of Batman and Robin?"

"Chibi art...they are for a couple, who are part of Charlie's Larping club." Castiel walked towards what looked like a crib. "Dean is just starting on the crib. It's going to be the bat mobile."

"People are crazy." Balthazar ran a hand over the dark wood.

Castiel sat on a work table. Balthy sauntered over to him. "Are you happy?"

Cas tilted his head to the side. Was he happy? He thought so. Baby Buzz was flourishing and he got to create art through his job. And most of all he worked alongside Dean, his best friend. He enjoyed living with Dean, also.

"Yes, I am." He gave Balthy a gummy smile.

"You can be happier." Balthy tugged at the belt loops of Cas' jeans.

The two men locked eyes until their lips met. The kiss was short and chaste. Castiel gently pushed Balthazar away. He licked his lips. "Can we take things slow?"

"Of course"

"Are you sure you want to be with me? You must be used to the Hollywood lifestyle. I am just ordinary Castiel Novak."

"You are the furthest thing from ordinary. Little Bee, you are extraordinary with your talent for art and how you love all those around you unconditionally." Balthazar embraced Castiel. "Never forget that, love."

Castiel wanted to invite Balthy over to dinner at his parents but thought better not to. He just told him to take things slow. Cas looked forward to having Sunday dinner with Dean and his parents. He smiled. They exchanged farewells and Balthazar took a taxi to the hotel.

That night Castiel arrived at his parents' home with a loaf of pumpkin bread which Crowley loved. "Dean's not here yet?"

"No, I thought he'd come with you," Crowley said.

"I haven't seen him since I left our flat this morning." Castiel began to worry. He'd call Dean in fifteen minutes if he hadn't arrived.

Naomi kissed her first born. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hey mom. How was your week?" Castiel sat on the couch.

"We are bringing Kevin in two weeks. The social worker said it's good for him to spend a weekend or two with us before the adoption is complete." Tears swam in her vibrant blue eyes.

"That's great! I can't wait to meet my new baby brother. Dean and I can make something for his room."

"The little guy loves dinosaurs," Crowley told his son.

"Alright I'll talk to Dean tonight."

The trio ate pita chips with a spinach spread while they waited for Dean. Castiel glanced at his watch for the fourth time in twenty minutes.

"For Christ's sake call the lad!" Crowley poured a glass of scotch for himself. His son's soft spot always remained Dean Winchester.

Castiel excused himself to the kitchen. He immediately called his best friend. The phone rang five times. Dean finally answered with a weak voice. "Cas, I'm dying."

Cas panicked. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"Ate snails for lunch and the suckers are break dancing in my stomach. I've thrown up three times since I got home."

"I am on my way!" Castiel hung up. He entered the living room again. "I have to go."

"What happened? Is Dean ok?" A concerned Naomi inquired.

"Food poisoning" Castiel put on his leather jacket and wrapped a plaid scarf around his neck.

"That boy's voracious appetite is going to be the end of him." Crowley shook his head.

"I will take left overs for you tomorrow morning," Naomi kissed her son on the cheek. Cas and Crowley hugged. Their son was gone in a flash. Crowley smirked. His son has always been predicable.

Castiel arrived home twenty five minutes later. He first stopped start at the Gas-N-Sip to buy ginger ale, crackers, Gatorade and apple sauce for Dean. Tomorrow he would make sure Dean stayed in bed, rehydrating his weak system.

"Dean, where are you?" He received no answer.

Castiel placed the items in the fridge and cupboard. He then jogged towards Dean's room which was empty. Cas headed to the bathroom and that's where he found Dean. The tawny haired man sat on the floor with his arms circling the toilet seat. His eyes barely opened and pallor was pale.

Cas knelt next to his best friend. He caressed Dean's cheeks. Sweat covered the skin. The man's hair was matted and wet. "You feel like throwing up?"

Dean barely nodded. "Stomach should be empty now." His voice sounded hoarse.

Castiel helped him stand up on wobbly legs. He placed one of Dean's arms over his shoulders to lead him slowly to the bedroom. Cas sat Dean on the mattress to grab a clean t-shirt to replace the drenched one.

"Here let's get you out of that smelly shirt." Dean weakly stretched his arms upwards to allow Cas easy access. Within a minute he wore a clean shirt. Castiel laid him on the center of the bed. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I will be back soon." Castiel smiled at him.

A couple of minutes later, Cas returned. He placed a trash bin next to the bed and handed Dean a glass of ginger ale. "Drink this"

Dean drank half of the glass. His stomach couldn't handle anymore. "Thanks"

"If you need anything just holler. I'll leave the door open." Castiel combed Dean's hair with his fingers.

Dean grabbed on to his wrist. "Stay with me please, Cas."

Castiel's heart fluttered wildly like a bluebird taking flight. Dean looked at him with sad puppy eyes. God he could never say no to this man. "As you wish"

Dean smiled with drowsy eyes. Castiel removed his jeans and shirt, remaining only in boxer briefs and socks. He slid under the sheets with Dean. This reminded him of the sleepovers they shared during their childhood and early teen years. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Dean turned off the bedside lamp.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel turned to his side. Now he had a perfect view of the sick man.

"Don't feel like hurling anymore." Dean traced Cas' jaw with one of his thumbs. Castiel froze. "Thanks for always being here, man."

"That's what best friends are for."

For a brief moment Dean stared at Cas' lips. "Well good night," Dean murmured. He turned around. The Winchester surprised Castiel, when he yanked his arms and circled his waist with them. At first Cas didn't know what to do. Then he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. The sound of his best friend's soft breathing brought Castiel to a restful sleep.

 **Random thoughts: So proud of Misha and Jensen's "You Are Not Alone" campaign. Also, did Misha knock it out of the ballpark in last night's episode or what? Loving Casifer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Welcome to the crazy train, Tiddo-Mus. Winter Gray, I had to search for Sebastian Roche pics and noticed what you said about his lips. LOL**

Dean felt a warm body spooned behind him. He ran his hands up and down a pair of unfamiliar arms which definitely didn't feel like they belonged to a female body. Grogginess and confusion marred his brain. A pair of muscular arms with hair on them enveloped his waist. Warm breath fanned against his neck. Dean cleared his mind in order to recall last night's events.

Dean puking his life away quickly came to mind. Then he remembered a concerned Cas, looking out for him. The Winchester tensed. His best friend, who he's been feeling weird around the last couple of weeks, was the person, spooning him from behind. Dean heard his friend's calm breathing. He swallowed hard before gingerly dislodging Cas' arms from around his body. The slumbering man didn't stir.

Dean slowly turned around until he came face to face with Castiel. His eyes traced every inch of Cas' face. He seemed younger while sleeping. His lashes were black, long and thick. They fanned against the dude's olive toned skin. Cas' nostrils flared while he slept. Dean couldn't help himself and traced the tiny dent on his friend's chin. How come he'd never noticed it after all these years?

Castiel slightly stirred, causing Dean to pull away. His heart galloped like a racehorse against his ribcage. Luckily, Cas remained asleep. His chapped, plump lips parted a little. A frantic urge to kiss them hit Dean with a vengeance. He mentally battled himself until he closed the short gap between them. His lips covered Cas' for like ten seconds. The man's lips turned out to be really soft.

Cas mumbled something which Dean could not figure out. He moved back and closed his eyes. Geez he felt like a major creep right now! Dean felt Cas wiggle around the mattress. All of a sudden, fingers caressed his messy and sweaty hair gently. Dean's breath hitched. Castiel continued combing Dean's hair leisurely. He hummed one of the children's songs that played on a loop at Baby Buzz. Dean fought the urge to smile.

He cleared his throat and slowly opened his eyes. A pair of sweet, gorgeous, baby blues greeted him. Oh what a way to wake up every morning. Dean could easily get used to this. "Feel like throwing up?" Castiel ceased playing with Dean's hair. This disappointed the Winchester.

"Nope, I'm just thirsty." Dean smiled at his best friend.

"Ginger ale coming right up!" Castiel left the bed.

He returned a minute later with a glass of ginger ale and a small plate of crackers. Dean sat in the center of the bed. "Thanks man, but I'm not an invalid."

"You went through food poisoning. Today I expect you to rest." Castiel began to toss Dean's dirty clothes inside the hamper. Dean could be Porky Pig with the constant mess in his bedroom.

"I need to continue carving the bat mobile crib." Dean wiped crumbs from his mouth.

"I will spank you if you leave that bed." Castiel arched a raven brow at him. Dean bit his lower lip. Fuck why did that arched brow cause his skin to shiver? Cas continued, "The Robinsons will not complain over the crib being delivered one day late. I'll call them later today."

Dean knew this was a losing battle. So he shoved a cracker in his mouth. His stomach got full after four crackers. He washed them down with the glass of ginger ale. Castiel grabbed the plate and glass. He placed the TV remote on the empty side of the mattress.

"I'll make you some chicken noodle soup for lunch."

"With stars?" Dean perked up.

"Only way we have soup." Castiel winked at him.

After Castiel left his bedroom, Dean continued freaking out. He yanked at the bedspread. OK his attraction to his best friend had not left. Dean inhaled a deep breath. Each time he saw Cas the man looked sexier to him. Last night with Cas caring for him and sleeping in the same bed with him, made Dean's heart turn into jello.

Maybe he felt this way because Balthadouche is back in the picture? In high school once Cas and the bag of dicks started dating, his best friend dropped Dean like a bad habit. Dean exhaled. That's it! He was just chicken shit, thinking Cas would kick him to the curb again. Dean needed to drain the dragon. He slowly got out of bed. He still felt weak and was most likely suffering from dehydration.

Amara sent him a text, asking him to attend an art exhibition in the city on Friday. Ugh! That is totally not his scene but oh well, he is trying to impress the woman. Dean planned on returning the text after his morning ablutions. Her contacting him was a sign that dating her was the right thing for him. Anyways, he's always been attracted to the vagina and never considered any man attractive.

Castiel searched for chicken and stars soup in the cupboard. He found two cans. Around noon he'd warm the soup and depending on how Dean felt, he'd make a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches. He sang a Michael Buble song while he retrieved Gatorade from the fridge for Dean. A wide smile adorned his face. He loved taking care of Dean.

Waking up this morning to Dean's face made him giddy. Even with dark smudges under his eyes and pale demeanor, Dean still continued being the most beautiful human Cas' eyes have ever seen. Castiel poured Gatorade in a glass. He froze. He had no business lusting after his straight friend. Dean Winchester always went after women. He practically slept with half of the female population of their high school.

That's why Castiel accepted Balthazar, when he first asked him out. Cas already knew he was gay but hadn't come out. Then Balthy waltzed into Lawrence High School all out and proud. No one bullied him for it.

Castiel had always dreamed to come out and declare his feelings to Dean. But those dreams were shattered one day after school. Cas will never forget. He happened to be gossiping with Gabe, Charlie and Balthazar by his locker. An irate teacher vacated his classroom and rapidly opened the janitor's closet which was adjacent to his class.

The gossiping quartet had a perfect view of the closet. Rhonda Hurley knelt in front of Dean, giving him a blow job. Castiel's heart dropped. The two horny teens were suspended for an entire week. At that very moment, Castiel realized Dean would never be in love with him. The boy was straighter than a ladder.

That afternoon Balthy drove Castiel home in his old hunk of a car. The Brit asked Castiel out for the first time. Cas tugged an earlobe. He said yes and the rest is history. The two of them dated for their junior and senior years. Balthy helped Castiel come out of his shell and the closet. He even accompanied him, when he came out to his parents. Crowley and Naomi already suspected. They hugged him and told Castiel that if anyone gave him any problems for him to come to them ASAP. Afterwards, Crowley showed Balthy his dagger collection in his study.

Castiel sighed out loud as he came back to the present. After he brought Dean the power drink, he'd call the Robinsons to inform them of the one day delay of their upcoming bundle of joy's crib. The couple was down to earth, so Castiel knew they'd understand.

Dean fell asleep after drinking the Gatorade. Castiel tucked his best friend in before leaving the bedroom. There was a knock on the flat's door. Cas was pleasantly surprised to see Balthy, who waved a takeout bag above his head.

"Good morning, Little Bee."

"Hi Balthy." Castiel smiled shyly at the actor. He kissed the man on the cheek and invited him in.

"Since you've been playing Florence Nightingale, I thought you'd appreciate honey muffins from Gabriel's bakery."

Cas' eyes lit up. "Follow me!"

The two men ended eating the warm and moist muffins in the kitchen's small table. Castiel boiled water for them to drink peach tea. As they began to eat, Balthy spoke, "This is cozy." Cas nodded. He devoured the honey muffins.

"I got the entire group a reservation for Wilde's Château 24's monthly drag show which is this Saturday."

"I have always wanted to go." Castiel wiped crumbs from his mouth.

"Great we can have dinner there at 7. The show starts at 9. Let the usual suspects know."

"I'll tell Dean when he wakes up." Cas poured Balthazar more tea.

"Winchester at a drag show? I have a better chance of becoming the next Pope than of that ever happening." Balthazar stood up to wash his dish.

"What are you insinuating?" Castiel crossed his arms and stared at Balthy's back.

The Brit joined him at the table once again. "He is Mr. Macho America. The chap wouldn't be caught dead at a drag show."

"Dean is not homophobic. He never gave me shit for coming out as gay. We run a business together and are roommates." Castiel didn't like what Balthy insinuated of his best friend.

"I am not saying he's Kirk Cameron but let's face it. The man's dream is going to the Demolition Derby or Daytona 500 while drinking a six pack and being surrounded by a couple of well endowed, Asian ladies." Balthy rolled his eyes. "Sorry love, I know you love the chap but Dean Winchester is a typical macho pig."

Castiel scratched his place mat, when hearing Balthazar mention the word love. Cas knew the other man didn't mean that he was in love with Dean. But has he truly ever stopped loving Dean Winchester? Of course, Castiel loves him in his best friend capacity, but did he ever fall out of romantic love with the green eyed man? After all these years, Cas believed to be over that adolescent infatuation.

Balthy saw the thunderous glare Castiel gave him after he referred to his best friend as a Neanderthal. He needed a few brownie points ASAP! "Very well, I'll invite Dean. I am sorry for dissing the man."

Cas gave him half a smile. "Thank you"

"How is he feeling by the way?" Balthy grabbed Castiel's empty plate and mug to wash.

"He hasn't thrown up today."

Balthy kissed Cas' unruly hair. "God you have the sexiest bed hair."

Castiel blushed. "Want to help me finish an art piece for our latest clients?"

"I'd love to, Little Bee." Back in high school the two of them excelled in art; although Balthy's specialty besides acting turned out to be photography. "I started with photography again. I plan on holding an exhibit of my latest work next month. My agent is helping me find a venue."

"That's wonderful, Balthy!"

The two men worked in comfortable silence, putting the final touches for the Robinsons' Chibi paintings. One o'clock rolled around in a flash. The front bell chimed. Castiel and Balthy went to the store to see who it was.

"Amara, what are you doing here?" Castiel was shocked to see the woman at the store on a week day. She adhered strictly to her work routine. Dean basically got to see her only on weekends.

"Hello Castiel." She eyed him critically as usual.

Castiel tugged at his denim overalls that he used to paint. Balthy whispered in his ear, "Who's the ice queen?" Amara's eyes swung to the man standing intimately behind Castiel. Recognition hit them. This was the Oscar winner.

Cas cleared his throat. "Amara, this is Balthazar." He turned to see Balthy. "Balthazar, meet Amara, she's dating Dean."

"Really? I am glad he's moved on from busty bimbos to classy ladies." Balthazar treaded towards the brunette. He held her left hand and kissed it. "Enchante Amara"

"Congratulations on your Oscar," Amara said coolly.

Balthazar thanked her and was going to ask her something, but she cut him off. Amara directed her question to the blue eyed man. "Castiel, I brought Dean chicken broth." She showed him a bag.

"Sure...we were going upstairs to make lunch." Cas gestured for her to precede the two of them in going up the stairs.

When the trio arrived at the apartment, Dean sat on the center of the couch with a fleece throw over his shoulders. His eyes automatically landed on Castiel. "Where were you?"

"Balthy and I finished the art pieces for the Robinsons."

Dean scowled for a few seconds. "Oh hey Balthazar"

The actor smirked. "Good to see you're feeling better."

Amara entered, catching Dean off guard. "Amara, what are you doing here?"

"I feel responsible for your bout of food poisoning, so I brought you chicken broth from a deli." She walked to the kitchen to prepare Dean a bowl.

The Winchester pouted since he looked forward to Cas' chicken and stars soup. He knew his best friend most likely planned on making him a grilled cheese sandwich, too.

"Why don't we go to Gabe's place for lunch?" Balthazar suggested to Castiel.

"Let me shower first. You can use the bathroom after I'm done."

"Or we can share a shower. That will help us save the planet by conserving water." Balthy tugged one of the straps of Cas' overalls to drag the man towards him.

"You're incorrigible." Castiel pecked Balthy on the lips. He smiled at Dean, who mimicked shooting himself in the mouth. Cas stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Oh by the way, there's a change in plans for Saturday night." He said from the hallway that led to the bathroom and bedrooms.

"Ah man, you cancelled movie night. What a fucking shame." Dean looked at Balthadouche.

"No, I made a group reservation for a drag show." Balthy's eyes twinkled. He loved to see Dean Winchester squirm.

Dean's weekend was sure going to be interesting. Friday night he had to rub elbows with artsy fartsy people at the gallery and Saturday night he had to see dudes in clown make up and tacky wigs sing to "I Will Survive".

"Fine, I'll tell Amara to tag along." Dean pouted.

Castiel's and Balthy's eyes met. Cas gave the man an I told you so look. "You owe me lunch, babe."

Dean frowned, hearing Cas refer to Balthazar as babe. He used to do that back in the day. He swiftly noticed the actor's face light up. Fortunately, Amara entered the living room to inform Dean the broth was ready.

Dean felt like he was in a nightmare on Friday evening. Amara insisted they eat a healthy meal in order to avoid food poisoning. So the couple ate dinner at a vegan place. Dean had a veggie burger. It didn't turn out bad, but it wasn't anything he'd eat again. The beers at the joint were alcohol free. Who the fuck was the idiot that came up with such a ridiculous idea? Beer is an alcoholic beverage thank you very much!

Then the art exhibit sucked donkey balls. Dean had never been surrounded by a group of such pretentious assholes in his entire life. And he though Balthazar was a douchey bastard! The exhibit consisted of modern art. Now a day, anything could be construed as modern art. Any object you found lying around your crib could be part of a fucking exhibit. A toilet with a turd in it can be made into a modern art exhibit. Okay he exaggerated a little, but it could happen!

Amara surprised the shit out of Dean by asking him to move to the backseat of the Impala, after he parked the muscle car outside of her apartment building. She initiated a hot and heavy make out session. Amara even allowed Dean to finally reach second base. Things were progressing quite well now. She gasped in his mouth, when he stroked her nipples. The following day, Dean spent it with a grin on his face.

The owner of Wilde's Chateau 24 personally introduced himself to Balthazar and welcomed the group inside the gay bar/restaurant. He led them to a corner table in the eating and bar area. Two waiters were assigned to the table and kept the drinks coming.

Balthy informed his friends the meal was on him. So everyone ordered the surf n turf. Gabriel ordered two servings of the chocolate lava cake. Balthazar purchased two bottles of champagne. Charlie brought along her girlfriend, Dorothy. Everyone kept thanking Balthazar and congratulating him on his Academy Award. Dean was fed up already. Several patrons stopped by their table to ask for autographs and pictures with the actor. Garth volunteered each time to take a pic with a fan's cell.

At nine o'clock the show started in the dance area on the stage where the DJ was set up. A stunning drag queen by the name of Corona Light appeared on stage. She donned a long, sequined gown. Her make up wasn't done in an exaggerated manner. Dean was pleasantly surprised.

Corona began to sing and not lip sync "Take Me to Church". She sang it acapella and damn did the girl have a good set up pipes on her. After the song was over, the entire audience gave her a standing ovation. Four more drag queens entertained the crowd. The gang loved the show.

At eleven the DJ started playing dance hits. Charlie and Dorothy hauled their asses to the dance floor. The music was so contagious that Garth asked Gabriel to dance even though both men were straight. Gabe even got a pink fedora tied around his neck by a drag queen.

Balthazar grabbed Cas' hand and led him to the dance floor. Dean chuckled. Castiel never danced. The dude would turn out to be stiff as a board. Dean drank beer and gazed at his best friend on the dance floor. The DJ began playing Pitbull's "I Know You Want Me".

Balthazar positioned himself behind Castiel. The dark haired man ground his ass against the actor's crotch and wrapped Balthy's arms around his hips. The duo swayed their hips to the beat of the music. Dean spat beer out of his mouth. It landed on Amara's exposed arm.

"Dean!"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." Dean wiped the beer from his girlfriend's arm. His eyes returned to Castiel, who continued being dry humped by Balthazar in the fucking dance floor for all to see.

"You wanna call it a night? Dancing is not my thing." Dean looked at Amara.

"Me neither. We can go to my place for coffee." Amara gave him a suggestive look.

Dean grinned. "Let's go."

He stood up and assisted Amara in pulling on a jacket. Castiel glanced their way and saw them get up. Dean motioned with his head that they were leaving. He could have sworn he saw disappointment in his best friend's eyes. Castiel nodded at Dean.

Amara poured them two glasses of red wine after removing the stilettos and changing into a long sleeved sweatshirt and black yoga pants. Dean had never seen her in anything besides "the dress". Her long, brown hair hung in a loose ponytail. She actually looked hotter this way.

The couple drank two glasses of wine on the couch while listening to Michael Bolton. Dean cringed at first but whatever floats Amara's boat. Amara kissed him on the neck. Dean closed his eyes and relaxed even more. She left the couch and knelt in front of him. Dean swallowed hard. Was she going to finally suck chrome out of his tail pipe?

Amara unzipped his dark jeans and Dean raised his hips to help her lower them along with his boxer briefs. She shoved him hard against the couch. Yes, I like it rough! Dean closed his eyes again. Amara tongued the slit of his cock first thoroughly. Dean fidgeted. Nothing happened. His dick remained flaccid. Amara fondled his balls as she took Dean's length inside her mouth. Nada...the fucker didn't even twitch.

Dean breathed out loud. Frustration started to rear its ugly head. Amara hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue around the head of Dean's limp dick. Dean pulled at his hair. Fuck this has never happened to him! Receiving blow jobs was a favorite past time of his after driving Baby and eating pie. He sighed in frustration.

Amara stopped sucking him off and sat Indian style on the floor. Dean felt mortified. He opened his eyes. "That's never happened to me. I think it's due to all the stress with all the orders coming in at work."

Amara rose. "I understand. It can happen to any man." She noticed the time. "You can sleep in the guest room."

"Thanks...I don't think I should drive with all the drinking I've done."

"Follow me then," Amara guided him to the guest room. She kissed him good night before going into her own bedroom.

Dean lay in bed most of the night, clutching at the blanket that covered him. He stared at the ceiling. Never had he remained limp when a woman initiated a blow job. Little Dean would be at full mast before the chick took him all in. He ran a hand across his face.

He closed his eyes. Images of Castiel dancing seductively at the club hit him hard. Dean pictured himself, grinding against his best friend in Balthadouche's place. The Winchester's cock twitched. He could vividly feel his dick rub against the cleft of Cas' ass. Dean tentatively ran his right hand down his naked torso. He slid it under his boxer briefs and began to stroke his phallus. In no time, he was harder than a rock.

Dean flicked a thumb over the slit and lathered pre-cum over the head. He bit his lower lip while he jerked himself off slowly to thoughts of his best friend. His heart beat erratically, when he felt his balls began to constrict and heat pool in his lower abdomen. Dean increased the tempo of his strokes. His vision turned completely white as he screamed Cas' name on the pillow. After wiping jizz from his body, Dean's body felt numb. The orgasm knocked the sails out of his ship.

Once his breathing came back to normal, Dean gulped hard. He just came to thoughts of his best friend. What the fuck?! He couldn't get it up with Amara but the mere thought of him grinding against Cas on a dance floor made him jizz at the drop of a hat. Dean felt guilty, but the feeling didn't prevent him from falling asleep like a baby.

Sunday morning Dean left Amara's apartment at nine. Since he still felt guilty over using his body as an amusement park ride courtesy of his best pal; he stopped at the market for Cas' favorite muffins and chai latte. Would he be able to look Cas in the eye today? Dean knew his best friend was most likely hung over. He drove Baby to their flat. Dean opened the door with his key and yelled, "Honey, I'm home!"

Dean almost dropped the bag and two coffee cups, when Balthadouche vacated Cas' room, wearing a pair of familiar Diesel boxer briefs. This had to be a bizarro world he'd stepped into.

"Good morning, Dean…how sweet of you for bringing breakfast!" Balthazar grabbed the bag from him and headed to the kitchen.

Dean remained standing in the living room, holding the coffee. All of a sudden, the door to Cas' room opened slowly. A dark, disheveled head appeared first, closely followed by a shirtless torso. Castiel donned a pair of low hung sweatpants and nothing else. Dean's mouth stayed open. Cas walked towards him.

"You're a life saver, Dean." He grabbed a chai latte and kissed Dean on the cheek.

Dean couldn't help but notice a giant, purple hickey that adorned Cas' collarbone. He ground his teeth and then clenched his jaw. "Mine!" He repeated in a mantra inside his head. He plopped his ass on the couch.

"You turned pale. Dean, are you sick again?" Castiel sat adjacent to him. He felt his friend's forehead for signs of a fever.

Dean had been robbed of speech. He only managed to shake his head. His eyes locked with Cas' concerned ones. Dean clenched at his chest. "I can't be in love with Castiel! He's my best friend; my male best friend with a giant dick in between his legs!"

The Winchester was saved by Balthazar, who yelled for them to come to the kitchen for breakfast. Dean rapidly got up. Castiel looked at him funny. "You alright?"

Dean smiled at his best friend and entered the kitchen. He needed to talk with someone, who could help him analyze whatever the fuck was going on with him. Charlie and Gabe would end up blabbing to Cas. Nope, he needed a girl he could totally trust. His eyes lit up. Who was the biggest girl he knew? Samantha, the moose of course! Dean planned on inviting his Big Foot brother to lunch today. The giant girl should be able to help him with his dilemma.

 **Before y'all start sharpening your weapons; wait until the next chapter to see if Balsie slept together. Is there a ship name out there for these two? I can't really think of one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the readers who favorite and/or put the fic on alert. Special thanks to the following readers for reviewing:**

 **Snowin' You, Becca65d (Sammy's giving his big bro good advice), Immaslytherout, Linusfan13 (Sorry you don't like Little Bee LOL), Deadbod1222, Lee Marie Jack (I agree about no one coming up with a shipper name for Cas/Balthy), Winter Gray (your Balthy having no lips comments keep me rolling) and Perdition Raiser (yes, another Amara hater! Welcome my dear)**

Dean sniffed under his arms as he stood in front of the door mirror in his bedroom. He sprayed deodorant over the black Batman t-shirt and left the chamber. He bumped into Balthadouche, who was in the process of pulling on a grey V-neck sweater. Dean scowled at the man and stuck out his tongue behind the thespian's back.

Balthazar kissed Cas lightly on the lips. "I need to call Pamela in twenty minutes; seems like she has good news about my photography book."

"Is it finally being published?" Cas asked from the couch.

"Yes, and she's going to tell me the date." Balthy ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "Oh Dean, I didn't notice you."

"Don't let me keep you here." Dean plopped his ass on the couch next to his best friend.

"See you tonight, Little Bee." Balthazar winked at Castiel. "Later Dean"

Dean barely gave the Brit a wave. Could he fucking leave already?! Balthazar was like an annoying freakazoid, atomic zit that even though you squeeze the hell out of it, so it can go away, it doesn't.

"Wait a minute...tonight?" Dean swiftly looked at Castiel.

"I invited Balthy over to dinner. Tonight we're meeting Kevin and I want the two of them to meet."

Dean clawed at his denim clad thigh. So Cas planned on having Balthadouche over to be reacquainted with the 'rents and to introduce him to his new baby bro. His eyes zoomed in on his best friend's exposed torso; specifically on the purple hickey, adorning Cas' olive toned chest.

"I can't wait to catch up with Mama and Papa Novak. I'll bring a gift for the little guy."

Castiel blew his boyfriend a kiss which Balthy grabbed in mid-air and placed in his jacket's pocket. Dean gagged. "Bye Balthazar!"

After the actor finally left, Castiel ran into his bedroom to grab a shirt. He returned to the living room, wearing a Road Runner t-shirt. "Maybe I shouldn't join you guys for dinner tonight."

"Don't you dare! Naomi invited your parents to meet Kevin. You are part of the family, too." Castiel gave him sad puppy eyes.

"Fine, I do want to meet the little man." Dean waited to change the topic. He cleared his throat first. "Are things getting serious between you and Balthazar? You guys are sleeping together?"

Cas rejoined him on the couch. "Yes, we slept together."

Dean inwardly cringed. Castiel continued. "We slept on the same bed but did not engage in coitus."

The Winchester whipped his head towards his best friend. Dean was surprised he didn't suffer a bad case of whiplash. "So you didn't have sex?" Castiel shook his head. His cheeks burned red. "Was there any playing of the skin flute?"

Cas scowled at him. "Dean, that's personal!" He stood up to head to the bathroom. "Not that it's any of your beeswax but no oral gratification transpired last night. The two of us were pretty hammered, when we got here. Charlie and Dorothy dropped us off."

Dean's Adam's apple bobbed non-stop for several seconds. Good Balthadouche didn't score with Cas! Dean felt a bit better. Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "Why the sudden interest in my sex life? I haven't asked you how it went with Amara. It's obvious the two of you slept together in the biblical sense."

Dean fidgeted on the couch. If Cas only knew how Dean got his jollies last night. Castiel turned to go to the bathroom. "We didn't do anything," Dean said. He noticed Cas stopped for a moment and then resumed his short stroll to the bathroom.

Sam waited for his big brother at Cancun Grill. He already went ahead and ordered a beer for Dean and a mango margarita for himself. Dean laughed at his kid brother's choice of drink. He took a generous sip of the beer before speaking. "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice, Samantha."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

A waiter cleared his throat. The brothers ordered chicken flautas and a nacho platter. "OK what's the emergency?" Sam drank some of the margarita.

"What makes you think it's a fucking emergency? Can't two brothers just hang out on a Sunday afternoon?"

"Dean, last time we had lunch was when one of your ex's asked you to participate in a ménage a trois with her and another dude. You were freaking out. Spill it, man."

"How's Sarah?" Dean felt terrified. He didn't know how to approach the delicate subject.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "She's awesome. The art gallery is doing great." Dean tapped his right thumb on the booth table. "Dude, you have me worried. Are you sick or something?"

Dean massaged his forehead and took a deep breath. "Promise not to laugh!" He glared at Sam.

"Scouts honor"

"For almost a month now I've been having weird feelings towards Cas." Dean couldn't look at his baby brother.

"What do you mean by weird feelings? You want to stuff an umbrella down his throat and open it from the inside, or you want to kiss him and hold his hands feelings?"

"Dude, I'm not even gonna ask what you meant with the fucking umbrella thing." Dean shut up, when the waiter returned with their food.

Sam stuffed two cheese covered nachos in his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders. "Dean, you have feelings of the romantic sort for Cas?"

"I have no fucking idea, man. Lately I've been noticing the guy is good looking and I want to rip Balthadouche's lungs out."

"Balthadouche...really Dean, how old are you?"

"I need your advice, Sam. You know I've never been into guys. I'm straight." Dean banged his head on the table.

"Maybe you're just jealous that Balthazar is back in Cas' life and that he may not be around much longer. He may join Balthy in LA soon. The two of them went strong in high school."

"Cas slept in bed the night of the food poisoning. The following morning, I sort of kissed him while he remained sleeping." Dean wanted the ground to crack open and swallow him.

"Kissed him on the lips, or kissed him on the head and ruffled his messy hair?"

"Shut your pie hole with the stupid scenarios! Geez Sam...a little help here please." Dean crossed his arms and glared daggers at his brother.

"Wow! You kissed Cas on the lips then?" Sam munched on a chicken flauta.

"First thing I thought after watching him open his beautiful, baby blues was that I wouldn't mind, waking up to them for the rest of my life."

Sam choked on a nacho. He washed it down with the rest of the margarita. He pounded his chest. "Whoa! Dean, you've got it bad."

"What do I do, man?" Dean finished his beer.

"Dean, are you sure? This is major. So I guess you're bi."

"I disagree. I've never been attracted to other dudes. It's just Cas."

"You are Cassexual then." Sam sniggered. Dean flipped him off.

"Sam, promise me you're not opening your yenta mouth to nobody. This means not even Sarah can find out. I need to sort things out."

"You can't procrastinate on this. Balthazar's stay is for three months right? First month is almost up. He's not playing around. You're gonna have to talk to Castiel about this before it's too damn late."

"So you're not disappointed in me?" Dean asked. He adored his sibling and valued Sammy's opinion always.

"Dean, you can be homo, bi or pansexual. I won't love you any less. I just need for you to be happy and true to yourself."

The eldest Winchester sibling inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Mom will understand but you know how dad is."

"Dad's not a homophobe. Sure he won't be happy that his son wants to take it up the ass from his lifelong best friend but he'll come around."

"Dude, who says I want to bottom?"

"I have a feeling Cas is going to have you whipped. You'll be on all fours for him at the drop of a hat."

"Fuck you"

"Seriously Dean, think about it. You need to talk to Castiel ASAP."

"What if he freaks out when I tell him and doesn't want to have anything to do with me? Dude, we've been best friends since before we learned to walk and talk. I can't lose our friendship. I'd rather continue being best friends than losing him completely." Dean ate a flauta.

"Man, you need to speak to him first. I always had a feeling Castiel had a crush on you before Balthazar came into the picture."

"I think your Fabio hair follicles are running into your brain."

"What about Amara?" Sam ordered another margarita and a beer for his brother.

"She's hot and smart. I like getting to know her and stuff but sexually we're not in sync." Dean stuffed nachos in his mouth. This way he didn't need to talk for a while.

Sam's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Dean, you can't get it up with her?"

"No," he whispered. "Last night she tried giving me a blow job but little Dean wouldn't come to a full salute."

"Aw man...sorry to hear this."

"I jerked off to Cas and came like it was my first time," Dean mumbled. He thanked the waiter for bringing another beer and gulped down half of the bottle.

"Dean, you're royally screwed. Talk to him pronto."

Later that evening, Cas asked Dean if he didn't mind driving him to his parents' house. Balthy was running late and would catch up with them later. The duo arrived at 5:00 pm. Dean's parents were there already. John helped Crowley grill steaks on the backyard grill. Mary and Naomi prepared potato salad from scratch in the kitchen.

Dean placed a cherry pie from O-Delights on the kitchen counter. He kissed his mom and Naomi on the cheek. Castiel sat at the table. "Is this handsome young man my baby brother, Kevin?"

"Yes," a small voice answered. The kid was too cute for words. He was shorter than the average four year old. His dark eyes were bright and he had an adorable, button nose. Kevin donned overalls, a bumble bee shirt and yellow sneakers.

"I see you are wearing the shirt I got you." Castiel smiled at the newest member of the family.

"I love bees!" Kevin showed his big brother a drawing he was doing of two bees, hovering over a field of flowers.

"Wow you are a great artist! I love bees, also."

"This is for you, Castiel." Kevin offered the drawing to him.

"He's been going on and on about meeting his big brother all day." Naomi joined her two sons at the table."

"Thank you so much, Kevin. I am going to display it at the store."

"You're welcome."

"Can I have a hug?" Castiel opened his arms.

Kevin ran into them. Naomi and Crowley had told Cas that the four year old starved for affection after his mother passed away. He never met his biological father. Castiel embraced the little boy and kissed the top of his head.

Dean and Mary observed the tender scene. The green eyed man's heart turned into goo. Cas was already a natural with Kevin. He'd make a great father someday. He and Balthadouche could adopt in the near future.

"Steaks are ready!" Crowley bellowed from the backyard.

Naomi asked her son about Balthazar. "I thought he was joining us."

"He's on his way." Castiel carried Kevin. "Kevin, I want you to meet my best friend in the whole wide world, Dean Winchester."

Kevin looked bashfully at the Winchester. "You are Mary's and John's son?"

Dean nodded. He offered his hand to the four year old. "It's great to meet you, Kevin."

Kevin placed his tiny hand within Dean's large one. "Hi Dean!"

"You are lucky to have Cas as a brother; just ask Alfie, when he comes home on break."

Kevin kissed Castiel on the cheek. "Castiel likes bees like me."

"He sure does. We have a surprise for you after dinner."

"A surprise for me?"

"Yep, it's something you're going to like." Dean bopped Kevin's nose, causing the boy to giggle.

"Get your butts out here!" John screamed.

The steaks and potato salad were delicious. Everyone had seconds except for Kevin, who became full after eating half of his steak and four spoons worth of potato salad. Dean brought out the pie. Kevin ate a small slice. He loved it.

"Way to go, little man!" The two of them shared a high five.

Balthazar showed up at that very moment, holding a huge frog. "Sorry I'm late."

He kissed Naomi and shook hands with Crowley. Castiel re-introduced his boyfriend to Dean's parents, who remembered the actor from the boy's high school days. Kevin, who sat on Dean's lap waved hi at him and thanked him for the frog.

The two sets of parents congratulated Balthy on his Oscar win and bombarded him with questions. On the meantime, Kevin played with the huge ass frog. Dean and Castiel held it while the four year old kicked and punched it.

"Cassie, please be careful. That frog is one of a kind. Don't get it dirty."

Dean rolled his eyes. Kevin was a boy and the frog will end up dirty eventually. Balthadouche acted like he never had a childhood. Instead of playing cops and robbers as a kid, he probably recited lines from boring British movies.

Balthazar declined dinner, when Naomi got up to fix him a plate. "I have an important meeting with an art gallery owner in the city tomorrow morning. I can't stay for long."

"When is your book launch?" Castiel stood up.

"April 14th! All of you are invited. It's going to be quite the event."

"I am so happy for you," Castiel kissed Balthazar on the cheek. The Brit pulled him in for a short kiss on the lips.

Kevin furrowed his brows and looked at Dean. "I thought you and Cas were boyfriends," the boy whispered.

Dean coughed. "No, we're just best friends."

"I want you and Cas to be together." Kevin pouted. Dean loved the little guy already.

Balthazar said his good byes. He ruffled Kevin's hair before being escorted out by Castiel. They kissed on the front porch. "I'll be in the city all day tomorrow. How about we go see the new Gaspard Ulliel movie on Friday evening?"

"I'd like that," Castiel replied. Balthy kissed him one last time and headed to a rental car.

John and Mary left an hour later. Naomi announced it was Kevin's bedtime. Crowley hugged his new son. His wife took the boy to brush his teeth and change into pajamas. "Boys, can I speak to you?"

"Sure dad" Castiel and Dean looked at each other. Crowley sounded serious.

Crowley poured three glasses of scotch. He handed one each to Dean and Cas before taking his own. They toasted to the new member of the family. Once the trio sat comfortably in the living room, Fergus commenced talking.

"Naomi and I are signing the official adoption papers on Wednesday which means Kevin Tran becomes a Novak-Crowley."

"That's great, dad. I love the kid already. He's so adorable and smart."

"I need to know that if anything were to happen to your mother and me, you agree to become Kevin's legal guardian."

Castiel remained silent for a few minutes. "I wouldn't mind being his guardian. Knock on wood...though I hope you guys stick around for many decades to come."

Crowley smiled. "I know son but you never know. It's good to leave things settled. We don't want Kevin to return to foster care."

"Of course not"

"Dean, you'll help Casserole right?"

"Definitely but things are turning serious between him and Balthazar." He scratched the back of his neck.

Cas turned towards him. "Dean, I'm not going anywhere. Now with Kevin becoming part of the family, I won't go away. Plus, I wouldn't leave you hanging with Baby Buzz."

Dean swallowed hard. A massive wave of relief flooded his entire body. Hearing Cas assure him of what he'd been fearing, made him think things clearer. He wouldn't rush in telling Cas how he felt about him yet.

"You're stuck with me," Castiel said. He held one of Dean's hands. Crowley arched a brow. Things were turning interesting.

Naomi returned and told the boys to go see Kevin. The four year old kept asking about his surprise. Dean and Castiel entered the bedroom that was done in Star Wars theme. Kevin was already snuggled in bed, holding a BB-8 plush toy.

"Ready for your surprise, Kev?" Dean asked.

The boy nodded enthusiastically. Castiel sat on a chair and Dean knelt next to him. "We got a friend of ours to help us make this." He handed Kevin a kid's book.

"Is that me? It says my name on it!"

"Yep, it's called Kevin is the Bees Knees." Dean opened the book.

"Read it to me please!"

Dean and Cas sat on the sides of the bed. They read about four year old Kevin joining a new family and his big brother Cas helping him care for a beehive. Castiel provided the illustrations, and Charlie and Dean both worked diligently on the book's storyline. The redhead called in a favor with one of the comic book companies.

Kevin thanked both men for the gift. "I have another surprise." Castiel tucked his little brother in. "You and me are going to the Kansas City Zoo next Saturday."

"We are! Yes, I've always wanted to go to the zoo." Kevin glanced at Dean. "Can Dean come?"

Castiel gazed at his best friend. "I don't know. He may be busy. Dean has a girlfriend. They probably have plans for that day."

"Nope, I am girlfriend free next weekend."

Castiel smiled at Dean. "So I guess it's the three of us then."

"Yay!" Kevin yawned.

"Time for beddy bye, young man." Castiel kissed the top of Kevin's head.

Dean tweaked the kid's nose. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Night"

Castiel left a night light on and closed the door. While he and Dean were in the room with Kevin, something warm stirred inside him. When he had been infatuated with Dean back in the day, he dreamed of the two of them being together and having their own children. Now he kind of knew what that would feel like. Dean would make a great dad. He was great with kids. Alas, his best friend was straighter than a telephone pole.

Dean cleared his throat. "Thanks for allowing me to join you guys on Saturday. You sure Balthazar won't mind?"

"He's going to be busy with the book launch."

"Kevin is a sweet kid."

Castiel leaned against the wall. Dean stood less than six inches in front of him. Cas could smell cherry pie on the taller man's breath. Dean splayed his right hand on the wall over Cas' head.

"You're great with him, Cas."

"The kid's easy to love." Castiel licked his chapped lips.

Dean locked eyes with him. "I had a great time tonight with the family."

"Me too" Castiel felt like he was in a dream. Dean kept closing in. His eyes glued to Cas' mouth. He rubbed at Castiel's lower lip with a thumb. Cas felt like sticking his tongue out and licking it. What the frak was happening? Dean isn't gay!

Dean palmed Cas' face. His lips covered Castiel's mouth. Cas' hands clung to Dean's hands. Castiel was convinced he'd been waking up any second now. The kiss was tentative. It felt like butterfly wings flapping delicately against each other. The two men closed their eyes.

Cas' stubble did not bother Dean. Kissing a dude wasn't bad. On the contrary, Castiel had soft lips. Cas felt like his heart would beat out of his ribcage at any moment. All of a sudden, the ringing of Dean's phone brought the men apart. Dean jumped backwards and Castiel opened his eyes, breathing hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to the following lovely peeps for reviewing the last chapter: Becca65d, Perdition Raiser, Immaslytherout, Winter Gray, Tiddo-mus, Snowin' You, Linusfan13, tardis-impala-221b-merlin, and deadbod1222. Have no fear, y'all will see what happens after the unexpected smooch and the repercussions.**

Dean growled upon reading his sibling's name on the phone screen. His Nosy Nelly of a brother most likely wanted to find out if Dean grew a pair and told Cas how he felt about him. He ignored his baby brother's call. Dean quickly returned his full attention to a still flustered and flabbergasted Castiel. The poor guy remained standing against the wall with the biggest look of confusion on his face. Trembling fingers lingered over his lips.

Dean leisurely licked his own. He could taste Cas' addictive mouth on them. His best friend's large eyes traced every minute move Dean's tongue made. "Dean, why did you kiss me?"

Castiel tried moving away from the wall but Dean's 6'1 frame covered his 5'11 one. Their eyes locked on each other. Dean pressed his forehead gently against Cas'. He closed his eyes, causing two sets of thick and long lashes to brush against each other. Dean took a deep breath before opening his eyes again.

The shorter man felt Dean's warm breath breeze against his lips. The Winchester was getting on his damn nerves. Castiel debated whether to strangle him, when Dean finally responded to his question.

"Cas, you and I have been best friends since we were in diapers." Dean gnawed on his lower lip. He splayed his hands over the sides of Cas' head. His friend's eyes beckoned him to continue before he lost his nerve. Castiel knew Dean better than anyone. The green eyed man sucked at sharing his feelings.

"I don't know how to say this, man." Dean tapped the fingers of his right hand against the wall.

"I have feelings for you, Cas and not of the home boys kind." Dean swallowed hard. He lowered his gaze.

"Dean, you're straight." Castiel's head practically began to spin.

"I am more confused about all of this than you okay!"

"Lower your voice; Kevin may wake up."

"Cas, for almost a month now, I've been having dirty thoughts about you."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Dean, are you pranking me? This sounds preposterous." He shoved Dean away.

Dean rapidly held one of Cas' wrists. "I'm not fucking joking, man." Castiel noticed the seriousness in the green eyes he dreamed about in high school.

The Winchester's face turned beet red. "The only way I can get off is thinking of you."

"Dean, what are you saying?" Castiel sat on the floor right outside the guest bathroom.

The tawny haired man sat in front of him. "Amara tried giving me oral and my dick didn't stir. Later that night I jerked off to thoughts of you and bam! I came hard as hell."

Castiel stared at his friend with an open mouth. Why was this happening now? If only Dean felt this way in high school.

"So you are sexually attracted to me? Have you ever felt this way over another man?"

Dean shook his head vehemently. "Nah man... just you." He tugged one of his earlobes. Opening up to someone in this manner was fucking hard.

"But is it only sexual?" Cas' brows furrowed.

"You're fucking awesome, man. It's not only sexual attraction; although you are fucking sexy as hell." Dean winked at Cas, who blushed ferociously. "You have the biggest heart and are always there at your friends' beck and call."

"I don't know what to say, Dean."

Dean frantically held on to Cas' hands. "Please say you'll give me a chance."

"I would have done anything to hear you tell me this eight years ago." Castiel stared at the floor.

"What? Cas, look at me." Dean cupped his best friend's jaw, bringing his face upwards. Now they were eye to eye again.

"You were the main reason I discovered I was gay. I had it bad for you in the first two years of high school. Since you dated half of the school's female population, I never fathomed you'd be interested in your male best friend."

"Oh Cas, I'm so sorry." Dean rubbed a thumb over the palm of Castiel's hand.

"The day Rhonda was caught giving you oral was the saddest day of my young life. Seeing the two of you with my own eyes made me realize you and I were nothing but a stupid, school boy crush's fantasy."

"Is that what pushed you into the arms of Balthadouche?"

Castiel nodded. "He's always treated me good. Balthy became my first boyfriend and lover. In my own way I learned to love him."

Dean felt like a horse's ass. "What about now? Do you still love him?"

"Balthy will always hold a special place in here." Castiel motioned at his chest. "The man basically declared his feelings for me in front of billions of people. He really wants to give our relationship a second chance and see where things lead."

"You still willing to give it another round with him after hearing what I said?" Dean licked his lips.

"Dean, I want to give Balthazar another opportunity to see if we are meant to be." Castiel stood up. His head began to hurt.

"Cas, we can see each other. I want to show you I am serious, too."

"Are you suggesting I date the two of you at the same time? That's a stupid idea."

"How the fuck am I to convince you that I mean business?" Dean's jade eyes bore into Cas' electric blue.

"I've never dated two people at the same time. Balthy won't like it."

"If he doesn't want to lose you then he'll accept the deal."

"Fine...I'll speak to him, when he returns from the business trip, and in person, but you need to continue seeing Amara. I want you to make sure which one of us you want. I don't wish to experience heart break again."

Dean desired only to hold Cas in his arms and tell him that things between them could be so damn good. "Okay deal"

"Boys come in here!" Naomi bellowed from the living room.

The two men headed to the living room. Cas' parents sat on the middle of the couch with Naomi sitting on her husband's lap. She held a photo album. A look of affection adorned her bright eyes. "Join us, boys."

Castiel swiftly sat to his parents' right and Dean at the other end. Naomi flipped through the first two pages. She stopped at an 8 x 10 of Dean and Cas at eight months old. Their cherubic faces were smudged with chocolate ice cream. Gummy smiles and big eyes made both Crowley and Naomi chuckle.

"Dean's hair didn't grow out until he was almost one year old," Crowley said jovially.

The Winchester's eyes were drawn to his best friend's big baby blues. "Whoa!"

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"I just had like a Deja vu feeling. It's like that's my first memory. I can vividly recall me and Cas feeding each other ice cream, or smearing each other's faces with it."

Dean's eyes met Cas' from across the couch. He smiled at his best friend. "You're my first memory, man." He could see tears swimming in Castiel's beautiful eyes. Cas discreetly wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt.

Naomi flipped more pages until she reached one of Balthazar joining the family on a trip to Disney World. Alfie must have been like eleven there. He hugged Winnie the Pooh while Cas and Balthazar stuck out their tongues at the camera, wearing Mickey Mouse ears.

Dean cleared his throat. He really didn't need to see pics of Cas' family with Balthadouche in them. Castiel saw his discomfort. "Mom, it's growing late and we have a lot of orders at the shop."

"Let me get you some leftovers for lunch."

"We promised Kevin a trip to the zoo next Saturday," Dean told Crowley.

"That's wonderful, squirrel. Little guy needs a ton of love."

"So we'll pick him up around ten," Castiel suggested.

"Sounds brilliant!"

Crowley hugged his first born and shook hands with Dean. Naomi handed the boys a bag each filled with Tupperware. She kissed Dean and Cas on the cheek.

The week that followed was extremely hectic workwise for the boys. They'd get up at seven am and worked until one in the afternoon to have a half hour lunch break. Then the duo worked until eight at night. They were able to complete two sets of nursery furniture for two couples, whose babies were due within a month.

Friday night found both men tired to the bone. Dean gave Castiel a foot rub while they watched a George Harrison documentary. Harrison happened to be Cas' favorite Beatle. The blue eyed man's all-time favorite album was the late Beatle's "All Things Must Pass".

Since Balthadouche couldn't be with Castiel that entire week due to business meetings, involving a couple of roles the Oscar winner wanted, he sent Cas the documentary on blu ray, and the coffee table book that accompanied it.

Dean really wanted to hate the documentary but he got into Harrison's life story. Plus the man's music kicks ass. Dean hummed along to "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" while he massaged his best friend's right foot. Castiel closed his eyes in appreciation.

"That feels so good, Dean."

All of a sudden, kisses were peppered over the sole of Cas' foot and on each toe. Castiel laughed. He opened his eyes. Cas moved closer to Dean and hugged him. He rubbed his nose against his friend's neck. Castiel felt Dean's slight shiver.

"This is real nice...us two relaxing like this."

"It sure is," Dean mouthed against Cas' shoulder.

"Have you spoken to Amara?" Castiel had to ruin the moment.

"Not yet but I'll get to it Tuesday during lunch. What about you?"

"Balthy returns Monday afternoon. We agreed to have dinner at his hotel. It's better to tell him in person."

"My body is killing me," Dean mumbled.

Castiel held his hands and led him to Dean's bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry I am not going to ravish you. You need a massage."

Cas pushed his best friend on the mattress. Dean let out an oomph. "Take your shirt off while I get some massage oil." Dean wasted no time in removing his t-shirt.

Castiel returned to find Dean wearing only a pair of jogging pants. His eyes took inventory of the man's bronzed skin. Up close he could see a galaxy of freckles over Dean's shoulders and upper back.

Dean heckled his best friend. "Where did you get the massage oil, Castiella?"

Castiel swatted Dean's ass playfully. "I got some, when I accompanied Charlie to the spa Thanksgiving weekend." He opened the glass container and inhaled deeply the scent of almonds.

Cas poured oil on both of his large hands and rubbed them. Dean moaned as soon as the other man's hands landed on his achy shoulders. "You've got like half a dozen knots on your upper back." Dean felt Cas' warm breath against the back of his neck. Castiel straddled his friend.

His hands worked wonders on Dean's sore muscles. The almond scent and Cas' wonderful hands released a lot of the tension Dean had been storing for a while. Castiel's hands hovered over the delicious dimples over his ass. The sweatpants hung low. Cas' fingers pressed over the dimples but didn't move any further.

Dean would be a first class liar if he didn't admit he wanted to feel those elegant fingers further down. His heartbeat accelerated while he debated what his next course of action would be. Dean bit his lower lip before grabbing Cas' right hand. He heard his best friend catch his breath.

The Winchester arched his hips upwards a little. He brought Cas' hand inside the front of his sweatpants. Castiel whispered Dean's name as soon as his hand came into contact with Dean's flushed skin. His friend already sported a hard-on. Dean set the rhythm with his hand covering Cas'.

Once Castiel got the hang of things, Dean removed his hand and clutched a pillow. He thrust his swollen dick into Cas' enclosed hand. Castiel flicked his thumb over the slit of Dean's cock to rub pre-cum over the shaft. Dean moaned into the pillow as Cas rocked his world.

Castiel became hard just by seeing Dean come undone by his hand. He began to grind his own cock against the cleft of Dean's ass cheeks. God he couldn't believe this was happening. He rubbed himself harder against Dean while jerking the other man's dick harder.

"Don't stop, angel!' Dean screamed into the pillow.

Castiel felt his friend's body shiver right before he came on his hand. Cas closed his eyes. He gently bit Dean's shoulder. He came right after. His breathing was ragged. Castiel covered Dean's back with his chest.

"I can feel your heartbeat," Dean chuckled. He turned around. The sight of Castiel licking Dean's jizz from his hand was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Dean sat up and held the back of Cas' neck. He brought the man closer to him. Their lips met ferociously. This kiss was nothing like the tender one they shared Sunday night. Dean could feel all the pent up frustration Cas has felt all these years. The man wanted to devour him. Dean combed his fingers through Castiel's unruly hair. Shit it felt so silky.

They kissed voraciously for a few minutes. Afterwards, the two men lay on Dean's bed. Castiel left the bed and went to the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a warm, wet towel. He motioned for Dean to raise his hips to efficiently remove the jizz covered sweatpants.

After he cleaned both of them, Castiel rested his head over the green eyed man's chest. Dean traced the contours of Cas' face with a forefinger. He rested it over Castiel's slightly opened lips. "You have the most sinful mouth, Cas."

Castiel playfully nipped at Dean's finger. "Have you looked at yours in the mirror?"

"I am so sorry it took me so long to realize how I really felt about you." Dean ran a hand down Cas' arm. The shorter man's eyes were dazed.

"Me too." Castiel closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Dean heard his best friend's even breathing. He gazed fondly at him. Cas looked much younger, when he slept. He kissed the top of his head before turning off the bedside lamp.

The following morning the two men picked up Kevin as planned. The four year old wore another bumble bee t-shirt along with a matching cap, brown corduroy pants and sneakers. Spring finally decided to visit Lawrence. The temperature was in the low 70s. So no sweaters were required on the sunny day.

Dean and Castiel opted to wear comfortable jeans, plaid shirts and hiking boots. Aviators covered both men's eyes. Dean pouted a little at first because Cas' one of a kind eyes weren't visible. He knew first hand those deadly baby blues looked more ethereal under sunlight.

First the trio had waffles smothered in whip cream, chocolate chips and strawberries at IHOP. Then Dean took the highway for a 31 minute drive to Topeka where the zoo was located at. It wasn't too big but the boys knew Kevin would get a kick out of some of the animals.

First up was the elephant reserve. Kevin hopped up and down like a Mexican jumping bean as soon as his eyes landed on a baby elephant named Gus. His mother bathed him by showering the baby with water from her trunk. Kevin laughed and clapped his hands.

They followed the trail which led them to the red patas monkeys. Kevin wasn't much of a fan after the older male hissed; displaying a set of unattractive, sharp teeth at a younger monkey. He grabbed one of Dean's and one of Cas' hands and led them away quickly. Dean and Cas laughed while the small boy dragged them with all of his might.

Kevin made them stay at the lions' den for over half an hour. The four year old refused to go until the two lions woke up from their nap. Dean and Cas sat by a tree. Kevin settled closer to the fence. The men kept close attention on the little boy. Dean became sleepy, so he laid his head over his best friend's lap. Castiel smiled and massaged his tired friend's scalp. Dean closed his eyes and sighed in appreciation.

"One is waking up!" Kevin's squeaky voice rang through the place.

Dean sat up and helped Cas stand up. The male lion rose up majestically and licked its mouth. It eyed the dozing lioness. He walked in a predatory manner towards her. The lion sniffed her rump and licked it. Castiel rapidly covered Kevin's eyes and Dean carried him away from the lions' den. It was too damn early to start talking about the birds and the bees!

"Why are we leaving?!"

"Lunch time, little man." Dean searched for the cafeteria.

Their stomachs got filled with hot dogs, nachos and soda. Their last stop was the rose garden. Since it was the beginning of spring there wasn't much to see. Kevin complained his legs hurt. Castiel instantly noticed his little brother's eyes began to close. He led Dean to a bench where they soon sat. Kevin sat on his big brother's lap. In less than five minutes, the little guy was out like a light.

Dean stretched an arm across Cas' shoulders. "Want to hit the new bar tonight?"

"Only for a few drinks...I am tired and wouldn't mind to sleep in late tomorrow." Castiel gave him half a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Dean said before he rested his head on Cas' shoulder. Castiel kissed the top of his head.

Dean almost swallowed his tongue later that evening. Castiel had never looked sexier to him. The blue eyed man wore a pair of black, skinny jeans, burgundy v-neck shirt, black leather jacket and black boots. Dean had asked him to not do anything special to his hair since he loved it all wild. He complimented Cas and the shorter man reciprocated the compliment. He loved how the particular olive, button down shirt Dean donned brought out the color of his jade eyes.

Dean drove Baby along Jefferson Street and ten minutes later, they arrived at the Lone Wolf Bar & Grill. The establishment had been open only for two weeks; hence the packed parking lot. Dean was able to find a good spot for the Impala. No drunken idiots should come near her, when leaving their parking spot.

Cas surprised Dean by holding hands. The Winchester wasted no time in linking their fingers. Castiel gave him a wide, gummy smile that turned Dean into mush. Cas paid the entrance fee and Dean stated he'd pay for the drinks.

A waitress led them to a corner booth for privacy. She could tell the two hot men were on a date since they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Daisy wrote down their order and left. The boys played footsie under the table due to their sitting across each other. They planned on sleeping in late tomorrow. After lunch the boys scheduled a "Hannibal" season three marathon. Afterwards, they'd be ready to head over to Crowley's and Naomi's.

A local rock band played classic rock which was a perk for Dean. Daisy returned with a pitcher of beer, two chilled mugs and a plate of chicken wings. The boys thanked her. After eating the wings and downing the entire pitcher, Dean asked Cas to dance. About six couples already occupied the designated dance area. It was dark and everyone gave each other space.

Both boys were nervous wrecks since they'd never danced together. George Harrison's "Something" began to played by the band. Castiel placed his hands over Dean's chest. The taller man leisurely slid his hands down Cas' lean hips and rested them there. Their bodies pulled in closer like magnets. Dean pressed his forehead against Cas'. Their eyes locked. Dean began to sing to Castiel with all of his heart.

Something in the way he moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way he woos me  
I don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe and how

Castiel felt like he was in the middle of a dream. He was terrified this was not real. He danced with Dean, his first love and probably only true love, while the man sang his favorite song to him.

Somewhere in his smile he knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in his style that shows me  
I don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe and how

Dean saw Cas' eyes glisten with tears. He knew this was his best friend's favorite song. The Winchester may have called the bar before heading over to request the song to be played, when they got there. Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom but he actually spoke to the band's singer, when the musicians were on break.

You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around and it may show  
I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way he knows  
And all I have to do is think of him  
Something in the things he shows me  
I don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe and how

Dean felt Cas' breath against his lips. The shorter man initiated a sweet kiss. Dean clung tighter to his hips. Their tongues embarked on a heated battle. Castiel raked his nails across Dean's back. He yelped when Dean bit his lower lip.

"Shit you ok, man?! I got carried away." Dean smoothed a drop of blood from Cas' kiss swollen lip.

"It's ok really," Castiel whispered huskily before diving in for another kiss.

While the boys basically ravished each other on the dance floor, someone took a picture of their sexy time with their cell phone. A statuesque, red head dressed completely in leather smirked before sending the picture to Amara, who happened to be her co-worker at Lawrence College. Abaddon laughed. This would be sweet revenge. Dean Winchester turned her down and chose Amara instead. Well now Miss Ice Queen was in for a rude awakening. Turned out Dean wasn't really interested in her either. Abaddon was surprised the Winchester obviously liked dicks, too.

Amara stayed frozen upon seeing the picture Abaddon, the bitch sent her. The two of them were co-workers and sometimes hung out with other employees for happy hour at the end of semesters. But that's where their relationship ended. Amara never considered the bitch a friend. At first she thought the picture was photo shopped but deep down, Amara knew the truth. Dean and Castiel were too close for friends. Anyone with half a brain could tell something deeper ran between those two. She never thought Dean capable of betrayal. Plus he never told her he was attracted to men.

She poured a glass of wine and gulped it all down in an unlady like manner. Amara knew Castiel's supposed actor boyfriend was staying at the country club hotel. She needed to plan the first stage of her plan. Things weren't going to stay like this. Did Dean ever plan on revealing her the truth? Amara composed herself quickly. She prepared a bubble bath and brought the bottle of wine with her along with a glass to the bathroom. She turned on classical music and sunk slowly into the bubble filled tub. She put her hair in a bun and poured a glass of wine. Amara closed her eyes and leaned her head against a plastic cushion. Her mind began to conjure up revenge.

Monday afternoon found an ecstatic Balthazar getting ready for the evening's dinner with Castiel. He missed his Little Bee terribly. Balthazar had a surprise for his boyfriend. It was related to his book and the launch party. He debated whether to order lobster or filet mignon.

"Oh what the hell...we'll have both and champagne!" The actor wanted to spoil his boyfriend tonight.

As Balthy was about to call for room service, someone knocked on his suite's door. He glanced at his watch. It couldn't be Cassie. He'd told him to meet him at seven. The Brit strolled towards the door barefoot. He opened it and furrowed his brows. What was Dean's bird doing here and by herself?

"Amara, is it?"

"Yes, I am sorry to intrude unexpectedly but we need to talk."

"By all means entrez-vous." Balthazar swept his arm dramatically for her to enter. He motioned for her to take a seat. He offered her water but she declined.

"What is of importance that brings you here at this hour?" Balthazar sat across from her in the second sofa. The man crossed one leg over the other.

Amara coolly retrieved a cell from her purse. She found what she looked for and handed the phone to the actor, who smiled at her. As soon as his eyes landed on the compromising photo, the blood drained from Balthazar's face. He dropped the phone on the carpet. How could his Little Bee do this? He practically put his heart out in front of the fucking planet, when he declared his intentions at the Oscars. No wonder Winchester hated him. How long have Dean and Castiel been lovers?

His cold blue eyes finally met Amara's dark, composed ones. How could the chit be so calm? "I gather you have a plan?"

She gazed at him with emotionless eyes. "Yes, so hear me out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much to the gorgeous peeps, who reviewed chapter seven and to the new followers.**

Castiel could definitely be considered a nervous mess at the moment. He adjusted the black sport coat he just put on. Under the jacket, he donned a grey V-neck that didn't hang low as Balthazar's. Dark blue jeans and black Converse completed the ensemble. Castiel stood in front of the bathroom mirror for five minutes, combing and gelling his hair until it looked presentable. He splashed Cool Water cologne over his body before exiting the bathroom. As he was about to fetch a bottle of Cognac he bought for Balthy, Castiel ran back in. He grabbed a bottle of Scope and went on to rinse his mouth a couple of times. Afterwards he ran his tongue over tingly lips.

Fortunately, Dean visited his mother at the time. Mary suffered from the flu, so her first born took her chicken soup from her favorite deli. Castiel finally grabbed the alcohol bottle and left the apartment. He descended the stairs that led to Baby Buzz two at a time. His heartbeat performed karate kicks against his ribcage.

Castiel rattled his brain for ways to break the news to Balthazar that he needed to date him and Dean at the same time. The Brit was not going to be a happy camper. He's always been the possessive and jealous type. In their senior year of high school, the actor broke a football player's nose, when the jock made a pass at Cas during the homecoming dance. They were all adults now. Balthy needed to understand Castiel's predicament. He just needed to find a proper way to break the news to his boyfriend.

A package addressed to LLH Comics had been deposited at Baby Buzz's front door. Their usual mail carrier, Harold retired last month. Now they were stuck with a lazy mail man named Dennis. The guy constantly misplaced correspondence. Castiel made a mental note to make a complaint to the post office first thing tomorrow morning. He carried the medium sized box to Charlie's shop.

The redhead was about to close shop. She prepared the store for its weekly Magic the Gathering game. Two gangly adolescents were helping her set up three tables. Charlie waived at her friend. "What up, bitch?!"

Castiel shook his head at her. "I believe this is yours."

Charlie ran to him and grabbed the box. "Sweet it's this month's new issues!" Her voice sounded peppy as usual, but her eyes seemed troubled.

"Is everything ok?" Castiel asked with concern.

Her shoulders deflated. She motioned at him with her head to follow her into the storage room. Castiel closed the door. He leaned against the wall after placing the cognac bottle on a table. "What's going on?"

"Dude, business is not going well." She chewed on a nail.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Thanks Cas, but if things don't pick up in the next three months; kiss LLH Comics sayonara."

Castiel hugged his friend. Besides her girlfriend, the comic shop meant everything to Charlie. He kissed the top of her head. Charlie held on tight to her close friend. "It's scary to think what else I can do besides run the shop."

"Hey you're one of the smartest people I know. Who knows and you may end up working for the government as a kick ass hacker?" Castiel tilted her chin up. He felt better, seeing her smiling genuinely.

"We can all meet this weekend to brainstorm. None of us want to see you lose LLH."

Charlie rose on tiptoes and pecked him lightly on the lips. "You are a doll, Castiel." Her eyes landed on the alcohol bottle. She wiggled her brows. "Ooh someone has a hot date with an Oscar winner tonight?"

Castiel remembered about his upcoming conversation with his boyfriend. He wanted to share his dilemma with Charlie, but thought better. Once he, Dean and Balthy figured things out, Castiel would tell his friends and family.

"Yes, and I better get going." He fetched the bottle. "I'll be home around eleven in case you want to talk."

"Thanks pretty boy"

Castiel opted to walk to the hotel where Balthy was staying since it would take him fifteen minutes. The early evening temperature was pleasant. He formulated a plan but changed his mind. Cas decided to play it by ear. Sometimes things you planned out didn't work out like you wanted them to.

He said hi to the concierge, who smiled at him. "Mr. Roche is waiting for you." Castiel nodded his thanks.

The elevator ride up to the sixth floor felt eternal. Castiel gulped hard once he vacated it. He tugged at the collar of his shirt on his way to Balthy's suite. Cas knocked twice before Balthy opened the door. The actor only donned a pair of black, skinny jeans and nothing else. Castiel's eyes raked over every inch of exposed skin. Balthazar always took pride of his body. Not an ounce of fat could be found anywhere on his 5'11 frame. Cas always had a thing for his bronze skin. Balthy didn't have a pasty complexion like many of his countrymen.

Balthazar grinned at him, making his eyes twinkle. "Come in, Little Bee." He kissed Castiel on the lips. Cas reciprocated the kiss. Balthy released him and Castiel handed him the bottle.

"Cassie, you sly dog! This is my favorite cognac." He eyed the Hennessy X.O bottle. "This must have cost you an arm and a leg."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "Business has been great lately. I don't mind splurging every once in a while."

Balthazar kissed him again. "Thanks Cassie."

The Brit headed to the bar. He opened the cognac bottle and poured 25 ml in each glass. He headed to the couch where Castiel had made himself comfortable. Balthy handed him a glass. "Here's to second chances." The two men clinked their glasses and downed the cognac. It cascaded warm and smooth down their throats.

Castiel pondered whether to talk now or after the meal. Luckily, he was saved by a knock on the door. Balthy stood up. He gave a ten dollar tip to the hotel employee, who brought a cart with their dinner. He gestured for Castiel to join him at the dining table.

"You went a tad overboard," Cas stated as he sat down.

"Escargots a la Bourguignonne for the appetizer, followed by lobster ravioli and we finish our succulent meal with chocolate mousse cake."

Castiel licked his lips in appreciation. Balthazar ordered his favorite meal. "I can't believe you remembered our first date after we made love. This is a replica of the dinner we shared at the small French bistro."

"I remember everything, love." Balthazar poured red wine for the two of them. Forty minutes after the sinful meal, the two men sat at the couch. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Balthy, you've done enough already." Castiel began to feel guilty.

The Brit pulled something from under the couch. He placed their senior yearbook on his lap. Castiel covered his eyes. "You kept your yearbook?"

Balthazar had bookmarked the pages the two of them appeared in. The two boys appeared in the Drama Club picture. Balthy also came out in the soccer team page while Cas had a spot in the track and field photo.

"God I was a total twink!" Castiel traced his track and field picture. "Can't fathom what you saw in me."

Balthazar held one of his hands. "As soon as I saw those out of this world eyes, I was a goner."

Castiel reached closer and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. Balthy turned to the senior poll section. "Remember this?" He pointed at their picture for Best Couple. Balthy sat against a tree with Cas sitting in front of him. The Brit held his boyfriend by the waist. Cas smiled fondly at that particular photograph. Balthazar had been a wonderful boyfriend.

Cas closed the yearbook. He needed to get down to business. "Balthy, there's something I need to tell you and it can't wait." He gnawed at his lower lip.

"What is it, love?" Balthazar leaned closer to his boyfriend.

"Please hear me out and let me finish."

Balthy already knew Cassie was about to come clean. The boy had never been a good liar. "Go ahead"

"You know I would never intentionally hurt you." Cas twiddled his thumbs. He locked his gaze with Balthy's. "Dean declared he has feelings for me recently and we went out on a date."

Balthazar ground his teeth. He couldn't believe his Little Bee planned on dumping him for Losechester. He is a fucking Oscar winner! For Pete's sack his next paycheck was for $1 million. Cas could leave Lawrence and never have to work for the rest of his life!

"I don't want to become a cheater, so Dean and I agreed to continue seeing you and Amara." Castiel saw the shocked look in Balthazar's icy eyes. "That's if you agree!"

"Cassie, you did cheat on me by going out with Losechester." He stood up and headed to the bar. Balthazar poured himself a generous amount of the cognac and gulped most of it down.

Castiel rose to his feet and joined him. "Please forgive me, Balthy. Believe me I'd never hurt you intentionally. You have always occupied a special place in my heart."

Balthazar shook his head and closed his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I really wanted to give us another go, Little Bee. Never in a million years did I think you capable of seeing someone behind my back."

Castiel felt like shit found under a shoe. He never intended to hurt his boyfriend's feelings. Balthazar had always treated him like a prince and helped him get over his broken heart, when he realized Dean had been nothing but a far-fetched dream. Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a major headache coming. Now Dean was at his fingertips and no longer an unattainable fantasy. But Balthy returned to his life with honorable intentions. He felt like he was in the middle of a bizarre love triangle in a Reese Witherspoon rom-com. Frak he was Reese Witherspoon!

"Since when does Dean Winchester bat for the other time? The wanker shagged almost all of the school's female population!" Balthazar plopped his ass on one of the sofas.

Castiel sat on the opposite couch. He hugged himself. "He claims I am the only man he's ever been attracted to."

"I call bullshit! How convenient that he decided to tell you this, when I came back in the picture." Cas rocked back and forth. The thought had crossed his mind. "He's probably scared you'll decide to leave town with me. Baby Buzz won't be a complete success without you."

"He sounded sincere. We've kissed. I don't think him capable of sinking that low just to keep me in the business. Dean does not have a deceitful bone in his body." Castiel glared at Balthazar.

"So you are suggesting for me to continue dating you while you gallivant around town with Losechester?" Castiel nodded. "How long will it take you to decide on who you truly want to be with?"

"I promise not to take long." Cas gazed at Balthy with affection. "Are you willing to give things a try?"

Balthazar pondered his question for several minutes. Castiel rubbed the sides of his forehead. His head throbbed. Balthazar finally spoke. "Fine...I'm in."

Cas whipped his head up and ran to the other sofa. He hugged Balthazar. "Thank you!" He kissed him on the cheek. "I know this is hard for you."

Balthazar cupped his face and kissed him long and hard. After the kiss, Cas was breathless. "Just remember who loved you first." Castiel licked his swollen lips.

The Brit decided to change the topic and asked his boyfriend about their friends. Castiel shared the sad news of Charlie's sinking business. The actor pepped up. "I have a fucking brilliant idea!"

"Mind sharing with the class?" Castiel gently shoved him away.

"My agent is still searching for a place to hold my book launch. Why don't we have it at Charlie's adorable, little shop?"

"You'd really do that?" Castiel held his breath.

Balthazar traced his thumb across Cas' lower lip. "I am doing this for her but mostly for you. I know Charlie is the closest thing you have to a sister."

"Thank you so much, Balthy!"

"Let me get in contact with Pamela." Balthazar stood up to make a call.

Castiel couldn't contain his glee and called Charlie. The redhead screamed across the line. Cas had to set the phone to the side for thirty seconds. "If you and Balthazar ever need a surrogate, I'm your gal! My comic shop is going to be famous. Can you imagine all the press that's going to be at the book launch? OMG I need to share the news with Dorothy. Give Balthy my thanks and love!"

Ten minutes later, Balthy informed Castiel that Pamela would get the ball rolling; even though the agent hadn't been enthused about the setting, but he convinced her. The two men celebrated by downing most of the cognac bottle.

Balthazar cleared his throat. "There's something I haven't told you, Little Bee." Castiel turned sideways on the couch. "My book is all about photographs I've taken since high school, when my hobby began."

"Okay and?"

"There are two pictures of you in it." Balthazar arched a brow. Castiel gasped. "Have no fear...you aren't naked in any of them. I just wanted you to be prepared. You are not keen on surprises."

"I don't know what to say."

"Believe me Cassie, you'll love them."

"Can I get a sneak peak?"

Balthazar shook his head. "No, but you won't be disappointed. I swear. You have to wait a month just like everyone else."

"I guess I should be flattered."

Balthazar dragged Castiel over to his lap. "You have always been my muse, Little Bee." He kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

Castiel yawned and excused himself. "Stay the night please." Balthazar actually pouted at him. "You're drunk and in no condition to go home on your own."

Cas thought for a moment and conceded. His eyes were closing on their own accord now and he did feel tipsy. "That's a good idea."

The two men watched "Bend it Like Beckham" on HBO. Castiel fell asleep with his head resting on the other man's shoulder. Balthazar carried him to his bed. He removed the sneakers and sport jacket from him and removed the belt from his jeans. He covered the slumbering man's form with a blanket. He gazed at his boyfriend fondly. "There's no way in hell I am losing you, Little Bee."

Balthazar heard Cassie's phone buzz. He gently removed it from the sport jacket. The Brit growled, when Dean's name appeared. The man sent a text asking Cas if he'd spoken with Balthadouche. The actor smirked at the nickname.

He slid the jeans off his legs and remained in underwear. Balthy climbed into bed and slid under the covers. He spooned Castiel, who hummed in his sleep. Score 1-0; advantage Balthazar.

 **Okay kiddies, this is just the beginning of Balthy's plan. Next chapter it's Dean's turn to spill the beans to Ice Queen Amara.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I found out today that one of the sweetest Destiel shippers I had the pleasure of meeting through this site, passed away. I know Castiel is taking Lee Marie Jack to his favorite Heaven to chill with her. RIP Aletta.**

Castiel's nostrils slightly flared. The scent of expensive cologne hit his nose. Cas battled to open tired eyes. A pair of muscular arms clung tighter to his torso. Shit! Balthazar most of the time dosed his entire body from head to toe in some fancy European cologne that Cas couldn't even pronounce. The arms holding on to his person for dear life must belong to Balthy. Cas ransacked his brain, trying to remember exactly what transpired last night between the two of them. His ass wasn't sore and he didn't feel dry jizz on any inch of his skin. Castiel heaved in relief.

He leisurely extricated the slumbering man's arms from his torso and sat up. Castiel rubbed his hands over his face. Miraculously, he suffered from no hangover. Cas recalled drinking half of the cognac bottle he procured for his boyfriend. The two of them reminisced of their high school days by going over Balthy's yearbook. Then he planted the idea of his dating both Dean and Balthy at the same time. Cas glanced at his boyfriend, who remained sleeping. He scrunched his brows, when he remembered Balthy easily accepted his proposal after ten minutes. Every single bone in Balthazar Roche's body had always been extremely possessive of Castiel.

At first the man's icy eyes illustrated pain and jealousy but a while later he acquiesced to Castiel's suggestion. The tipsy couple snuggled on the couch to watch "Bend it Like Beckham". Balthazar never brought up the topic of Castiel now dating Dean, as well as him for the remainder of the night. Cas fell asleep during the scene where Joe the coach and Jess almost kiss for the first time.

Castiel wondered what time it was. He needed to be at work early. Business had been definitely booming for the last couple of weeks. He did not wish to leave Dean by his lonesome for long. Cas rubbed grit from his eyes and gradually made his way out of the king size bed. He turned to see if he'd woken up Balthy, but a light snore came out of his open mouth.

Cas picked up his phone from a bedside table. He meant to call Dean to ask how Mary felt. The flu hit the poor woman hard. As soon as he turned it on, Cas saw he had three text messages from his best friend. The first message had been sent at eleven. Dean asked if he'd spoken to Balthy. A second text had come in half an hour later. Dean was worried over Balthazar's reaction. The third and final message came around midnight. Dean told Cas he wasn't going to bother him again. Obviously, he and Balthadouche were spending the night together.

Castiel's heart hurt, reading the last text message. Dean, who possessed a knack for always jumping to the wrong conclusion, assumed he and Balthazar had sex last night. Ugh! He needed to get out of there pronto. Cas entered the ensuite bathroom. He drained the dragon, washed his hands and rinsed his teeth with mouthwash. Then splashed cold water on his face.

"Cassie!"

He dried his face with a hand towel. Castiel cleared his throat and left the bathroom. He smiled fondly at the half naked man. "Good morning, Balthy. I have to go."

"I wanted us to share a romantic breakfast this morning." Balthy pouted.

Castiel laughed. He glanced at his watch. "I am two hours late. Dean and I start to work the latest at nine."

"Losechester can manage for a few hours. He is way too dependent on you. This sick co-dependency between the two of you is not natural."

Balthazar rose from the bed. The extremely tight pair of black boxer briefs he donned slid low on his lips. "Please stay for breakfast. I'll have the kitchen staff prepare your favorite honey waffles and fruit salad." He strolled next to his boyfriend. Balthazar held one of Castiel's hands and kissed it gently. "Please Little Bee"

Castiel pulled on the shirt he wore last night. "I don't know."

"Let me order breakfast right now…well we can call it brunch. I give you my word, I shall personally drive you to Baby Buzz once we finish."

"OK but hurry!"

While Balthazar placed the order for brunch, Castiel sent a text to Dean, informing him he'd be to work no later than one. Cas never received a response. The food was delicious but tasted like sawdust to Castiel. He thought only of Dean. Balthazar continuously rambled on about the upcoming book launch. Castiel barely paid attention.

Fifteen minutes before one in the afternoon, Balthazar dropped Castiel off. "I had a wonderful time, Cassie."

Castiel nodded. His hand opened the passenger door but Balthy stopped him. "You are not leaving this vehicle until I get a good bye kiss."

Cas gazed at Baby Buzz. Dean most likely was working in the back, so he wouldn't see them kissing. Castiel couldn't picture his best friend, snooping through one of the front windows. That so wasn't Dean. Cas turned to Balthy with a smile. He arched forward and kissed the Brit lightly on the lips. Balthazar smirked. "I kissed my grams with more passion than that."

He held on to the loops of Cas' belt. Balthazar brought the kiss from a three to a ten. It consisted of teeth, tongue and lips. After it came to an end, Castiel caught his breath. He slid a hand down the side of Balthy's face. "I'll be seeing you."

"Soon I hope."

Balthazar watched his boyfriend enter Baby Buzz. He smirked. Balthy noticed a tall shadow from the front of the store, when the car pulled up in the small parking lot. Balthazar would bet his Oscar statue the shadow belonged to Losechester. So he went ahead and gave him quite a show. He made sure to maneuver Castiel to a position in which Dean could see their tongues and teeth embark in a heated battle. The Winchester was known for having a short fuse.

Right before driving off, Balthazar frowned. He was still in shock over his Little Bee's proposal. How could Castiel ask him if it was ok for him to date Dean at the same time, he's seeing Balthazar? Cassie knew Balthy hated sharing what was his. He'd been Castiel's first lover and Balthazar intended to be his last. Winchester had another thing coming. He was dumber than a box of rocks to think Balthazar was happy as clam with the recent turn of events.

At least Amara had the same idea as him. The two of them kind of brainstormed yesterday. They wouldn't make things too obvious at first, but Balthazar's book launch would be the perfect scenario for their plan to really go off with a bang. That would be the first test thrown at the new lovebirds. Has Winchester truly developed feelings for Castiel all of a sudden? The two men always shared a brotherly bond; albeit a sickly co-dependent one. Balthazar sped off in a cloud of dust. When he pressed on the brakes at a red light, the Brit quickly called Amara. She and Dean had a date tonight. He planned on giving the Ice Queen a few pointers on how to sink her claws into Losechester.

Dean fought real hard not to run out of Baby Buzz and yank Castiel out of Balthadouche's arms. He'd been speaking on the phone with a prospective client, when he heard the sound of tires on gravel. He finished jotting down the lady's number before scurrying over to one of the windows. Dean made sure to stand at the side, so none of the men in the vehicle noticed his presence. Yep, his hunch had been correct. Balthadouche came to drop Cas off.

The Winchester's vision turned red as soon as Balthazar embraced Cas in his arms and a heated tongue rugby match began. Dean clenched his fists and bit the inside of his left cheek. Cas sure seemed to be into the make out session. Dean counted how long the kiss lasted. 72 damn seconds! That's how long the two men sucked at each other's faces. Dean became even more enraged, when Castiel tenderly traced a hand down Balthadouche's face. As Cas made his way out of the car, Dean stomped his way back to the work area. No way in fucking Hell would he let Castiel know he'd been waiting for his return like a dad expecting his virgin daughter back from prom.

A minute later, Castiel entered the work room. "Good morning, Dean!" Dean scowled while he looked at his watch. Castiel gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, good afternoon then."

Dean opted to ignore his best friend and resumed sanding down a rocking chair. "I am so sorry for not replying to your text messages. We drank and fell asleep early."

Castiel began to fidget. So Dean chose the childish route to ignore him. "How's Mary feeling?"

Dean replied by giving him a so-so sign with his right hand. "Sorry to hear that but I bet the chicken soup you took her last night helped." Still no reaction. Well screw him! Dean came up with the brilliant idea of him dating the two of them to make up his mind. Cas is being sarcastic by using the word brilliant. This had to be the dumbest idea to ever be devised throughout history. The idea was dumber than the pet rock.

He shrugged off his shirt and pulled on a ratty Guns N Roses shirt he donned for work. Castiel readied the colors for a solar system crib mobile. Today he planned on completing the entire thing. Most of the planets were already done. Cas needed to carve stars and paint them. Then Dean had to finish building the actual mobile, so the planets and stars gravitated around a bright sun. A light, instrumental version of Bowie's "Space Oddity" would play, whenever the mobile was turned on.

The two best friends/co-workers worked in a tense atmosphere. Castiel ceased speaking to Dean since the man continued ignoring him. He put on a Metallica lullaby CD to break the thick tension. At around three thirty in the afternoon, gurgling could be heard from Cas' stomach. He knew Dean must be famished but the man worked non-stop like a deranged beaver building a dam made of sticks.

Castiel walked to the front of the shop to order a late lunch from Dean's favorite hamburger joint. Twenty-five minutes later, Ash the cook/delivery person for the Roadhouse knocked at the front door. Cas jogged to the main entrance to collect the box of food. He tipped Ash five bucks and the mullet haired guy saluted his thanks.

The smell of his favorite bacon cheeseburger captured Dean's attention as soon as Cas returned to the work station. He carved a half moon on the front of the rocking chair he currently worked on. Castiel took the stairs that led to their apartment two at a time. He grabbed a couple of cold beer bottles to accompany their meal. Cas arranged the small feast over an empty work table.

"Dean, you have to eat. Stop working for twenty minutes and come join me." Castiel sat, unwrapping the foil which enshrouded his burger. He narrowed his eyes at the stubborn man. Dean carved the instrument he used deeper into the piece of mahogany. Castiel's nostrils flared as he stood up. He walked determinately towards Dean and grabbed his right arm. Dean dropped the blade and reluctantly trailed after his best friend.

He plopped his ass unceremoniously on his designated chair. Dean downed half of his beer and sat with his arms crossed. Castiel knew the idiot must be starving. Dean Winchester never turned down any burgers; especially the bacon cheeseburgers from the Roadhouse.

"I know you probably skipped breakfast."

Dean glared at his burgers and fries which Cas had set for him on a paper plate. All of a sudden, loud rumbles were emitted from his traitorous stomach. Dean scowled down at his abdomen. Castiel put his own burger down on the paper plate. He snagged two fries from Dean's plate and smothered them in ketchup just like Dean loved them. He brought the thick fries to Dean's closed lips.

"Please Dean, you must be starving." He gave his lifelong best friend sad puppy eyes.

Dean internally groaned. Fuck he'd always been a sucker for the puppy eyes of doom that Sammy and Cas had perfected through the years. He slightly opened his mouth and Castiel introduced the fries between Dean's plump lips. Salty and greasy goodness assailed the Winchester's taste buds. He moaned and chewed in appreciation simultaneously.

Castiel gave half a smile, when his friend vacuumed a large chunk of the burger and six fries. They ate in complete silence. Cas tried capturing Dean's eyes but the taller man evaded them. His frustration continued climbing. Castiel leaned forward and wiped a smudge of barbecue sauce from a corner of Dean's mouth. Dean finally made eye contact with him for like five seconds. Castiel sucked the sauce from his thumb.

Dean cleared his throat and headed for the bathroom. Castiel shook his head in exasperation. He tossed the garbage inside the box the food came in. Dean was taking a long ass time in the bathroom. A determined Castiel sauntered over to the closed bathroom door.

Two minutes later, the doorknob jiggled. Dean opened the door and jumped two inches in the air. He held his chest with his right hand. "Fuck Cas! You trying to give me a coronary?" He tried walking away but Castiel stood rooted to the floor like a majestic Sequoia.

"We need to talk, Dean. Seeing as you are acting like a four-year-old, I thought this was the only chance I had to corner you."

"I need to finish the rocking chair." Dean tried shoving Cas away but the other man was determined in having this conversation here and now. Castiel threw Dean against the wall.

"The nursery shall be finished as scheduled on Friday afternoon. Now you are going to listen to me." Castiel's nose almost rubbed against Dean's. The Winchester felt the shorter man's breath against his lower lip.

"I don't want to hear it." Dean placed his hands over Cas' chest to push him away but Castiel held his wrists and banged them against the wall over Dean's head.

"Balthazar and I only slept together but nothing sexual happened last night." His electric blue eyes bore into Dean's wary jade orbs.

"Yeah right!"

"Have you forgotten you are the genius, who came up with the ridiculous idea for me to date the two of you? You want me to pick the man I want to be with." Castiel tugged at the collar of Dean's rock band t-shirt.

Dean closed his eyes and stayed silent. "Answer me, Dean!" Cas mouthed against his mouth. "I told him of your hair brained idea and Balthy reluctantly agreed to it."

Dean opened his eyes. His eyes finally locked on Cas' furious ones. "How do you think I feel about you seeing Amara tonight? The two of us have to make the correct decision. You've been straight your entire life. So this applies more to you than it does to me."

The Winchester swallowed hard. He'd been acting like a horse's ass. He was about to open his mouth but Cas beat him to it. "You know better than anyone. Would I lie to you?"

Dean shook his head. "I did not engage in sexual intercourse with Balthazar last night." Castiel released the collar of Dean's shirt.

"I'm sorry I've been a bag of dicks. You are right. I came up with the stupid idea and need to be a big boy about it."

"I promise not to drink much on my dates with Balthy. That way there will be no impromptu sleepovers."

Dean grasped one of Cas' wrists. "I can never lose you, Cas. It's always been us against the world." He stopped to think of a way to put into words what he felt. Dean had never been a poet. He guided Cas' hand towards his mouth. "I" he kissed two knuckles…"Am terrified" he kissed the middle one…."Of losing you" Dean kissed the last two.

Castiel sealed his body against Dean's. His mouth began to open but Dean covered it with two fingers. "I am scared of the feelings you stir within me."

"Dean," Castiel whispered. He said his name with worship.

The taller man leaned his head down a little and captured Castiel's lips with his. Feelings of longing and adoration filled the kiss. Castiel gingerly bit Dean's lower lip before the two men broke apart for much needed breath. Their foreheads touched.

"I missed you," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. His best friend hugged him hard. "Ditto"

"Let's finish the rocking chair together and then I'll help you choose what to wear tonight."

"Ugh! I forgot I have to tell Amara the truth tonight. I can picture the 11 o'clock news main headline: Local woman castrates boyfriend and throws his dick in the lake."

"Dean, it won't be that bad." Castiel placed a peck on Dean's lips before grabbing his hand and leading him back to the work area.

"You won't think it's amusing once she makes a eunuch out of me."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Drama queen" he said under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Amara found herself earlier that afternoon at the new Frederick's of Hollywood that opened in Lawrence. The professor felt like a fish out of water in the decadent store. Never in her life had the woman purchased a bra. Her mother always said her breasts were perfect and required no support. But Balthazar the insipid actor she had partnered with in order to keep Dean and Castiel away from each other thought otherwise. He called her half an hour ago and instructed her to visit the lingerie shop to purchase items to seduce Dean.

At first Amara hadn't been thrilled over the idea but she needed everything in her power to make Dean Winchester hers once and for all. The first thing Balthazar told her she needed to do is finally take a tumble between the bedsheets with Dean. He knew the man since high school and informed Amara that Dean had always been a horn dog, when it came to the ladies. She needed to spread her silky thighs for him, wearing sexy lingerie. As Balthazar recalled, Dean Winchester was foremost a breast man.

"No offense, sweetheart, but your breasts need a little embellishment. So take a trip to Frederick's. Buy red lingerie. The color will go great with your skin tone."

Amara was affronted at the British man's bluntness. She was about to tell him to go fuck himself but the actor continued his seduction lesson. "Invite Dean over for dinner tonight instead of going out. Cook something unhealthy for him. The Neanderthal loves anything that clogs his arteries."

The professor didn't utter a word. "You do know how to cook...right? The way to a man's heart is through his stomach definitely applies to Dean Winchester. He is a human garbage disposal."

"I have noticed." Amara racked her brain with what to prepare for dinner that evening.

"Dean is a glutton for hamburgers and Mexican food."

"I know how to prepare chicken quesadillas."

"Perfect! Accompany the quesadillas with Corona beer and for dessert stuff the idiot with pie. He'll be putty in your hands, sweetheart."

"Thank you, I know what to do after the meal."

"Wear black stilettos with the lingerie. Oh! Do not forget to play classic rock."

Amara cringed. She hated Dean's music but had to suck it up tonight. She could tolerate Credence Clearwater Revival. She was about to say bye to the actor but he shared with her what Cassie proposed to him last evening.

"Dean wants to date me and Castiel at the same time?" She became furious.

"Yes"

"I have never liked to share what's mine."

"No offense, but Dean isn't yours yet. Not until you spread your legs for the caveman."

"You are vile. Good bye," Amara said before hanging up on the exasperating man.

"How rude!" Balthazar uttered. The woman was a bitch. She should be thanking him for encouraging her to finally buy a fucking brassiere! Bloody ingrate!

Amara entered Frederick's and strolled towards a vast section that housed corsets of every color imaginable. Some were made fully of silk and others of lace. She sported a constipated look as she glanced at the sexy undergarments.

"Amara?"

The brunette turned around and fought a strong urge not to roll her eyes. Charlie Bradbury and her romantic partner, Dorothy approached her. Each woman carried a large bag. "Oh hello Charlie." Amara gave the redhead the stink eye. She could never fathom how a grown woman enjoyed, organizing LARP sessions. Charlie had the gall to appoint herself Queen of Moondoor. Dean and Castiel partook of the silly activities, too. Castiel took the role of the queen's wizard and Dean of her handmaiden. Seriously how old were these people?

The professor turned to Dorothy. "Hello Dorothy."

The two women greeted the brunette. Charlie's hazel eyes were wide as saucers. "What brings you here, Amara?" She discreetly gazed at her low neckline. "I thought you were allergic to bras." Dorothy elbowed her girlfriend.

"Well I need to keep Dean happy. We have a date tonight." Amara gave Charlie a cold smile.

"Cool! Here they gave us some coupons. You can use them since you're probably buying a whole bunch of bras." Charlie rummaged through her bag. "Eureka! Here you go, dear."

Amara wearily grabbed the coupons. "Thank you…nice seeing you ladies."

Charlie wanted to rattle the ice queen's cage a little longer. "Look at what I got!"

She bent down to fetch a flat, cardboard box from the bag. Dorothy held it for her, so Charlie could easily open it. "Voila! If you are into role playing and let me tell you, Dean is totally into it; you should get something like this." Charlie spread out a leather ensemble. "I am going to be Black Widow and Dorothy Wonder Woman. Frederick's was kind enough to create these lingerie sets with crotch less panties for us!" Charlie waved the panties in front of Amara's face.

The woman looked totally uncomfortable. "I really need to get going."

"Come on babe, you can't leave the store unattended for so long," Dorothy said as she dragged her girlfriend to the door.

"Have fun tonight!" Charlie screamed at the professor.

Once the couple walked towards Charlie's Gremlin, Dorothy slapped the redhead's ass. "You are so bad!"

"Bitch deserved it. I guess she realized her boobs resembled sausages hanging from her chest. Dean is going to be in for a treat tonight." She wiggled her brows at Dorothy.

"So are we, babe." Dorothy kissed Charlie on the lips before the geek started the ignition.

A saleswoman finally approached a confused Amara. The woman explained what she needed to the sophisticated blonde. Amara remembered to request red lingerie. The saleswoman asked Amara for her bra size. The brunette informed Penny that she had no idea. Penny's brows disappeared behind her bangs. This was the first time a twenty something customer told her this. She remained with a neutral face and led Amara to the fitting room to get measured.

Dean arrived at Amara's place five minutes before eight. He brought white roses. Amara smiled at him as soon as she opened the door. "You look more handsome than usual tonight, Dean." Amara rose on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Hmm something smells great," Dean said while he sat on a leather couch.

"I am making chicken quesadillas. They're almost ready. I made guacamole from scratch. I'll be right back." She left with the roses. "Thank you by the way. White roses are my favorite."

Dean looked at her retreating form. Amara swayed her hips provocatively. He'd never noticed her strut before. Why was she wearing a silk robe? Dean shrugged his shoulders. It's her place. "Dean, be a doll and turn on the iPod deck please!"

The Winchester got up and headed to the entertainment system. He turned on the iPod, dreading the classical music that was about to play. His eyes became wider than lollipops, when CCR began playing. Dean arched a brow. Whoa! This was a first. Amara returned with a tray.

Dean helped her put it on the glass coffee table. "Beer? I thought you hated the stuff."

"You always adhere to my tastes, I thought it's only fair I do the same." Amara sat right next to him on the couch. She demurely drank from a bottle and winced a little at the taste. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Dean dug into the guacamole. "This is really good, babe." He spoke with a mouth full of chips and avocado. He saw Amara's look of disgust and apologized.

"I got the chips at On the Border but made the guacamole myself." Amara took another sip of beer.

She played with Dean's tawny hair. "You look good enough to eat."

Dean swallowed fast. "Thanks"

Cas picked his outfit. Dean wore an olive button down with black slacks. Castiel parted his hair to the side. It made Cas picture Dean as a businessman. All he needed was a pair of suspenders to complete his fantasy.

"How has business been?"

"Booming"

Dean pondered when would be the right time to speak to Amara about the Cas thing. Maybe after dinner. He didn't want to rile the woman up. The oven dinged, signaling that the quesadillas were ready. Amara told Dean to sit at the dining table.

The meal was to die for. Dean patted his satiated stomach. "That was awesome, babe."

"I have a surprise." Amara went to the kitchen and returned with a mouthwatering cherry pie. "Amara, you are a goddess."

She cut a thick slice and placed it on a dessert plate. Instead of handing it to Dean, Amara sat on his lap and brought the plate over. She lathered the golden crust with whip cream. Dean's eyes darkened, when Amara broke a piece with her fingers and brought it to his lips. He opened his mouth. Amara leisurely brought the pastry to Dean's lips. Her fingers remained on them while he chewed. Dean licked the whip cream from her fingers and took his time sucking each digit. Amara bit her lower lip. She'd never been adventurous when it came to sex, but Dean Winchester lit a match in her loins.

"I have always told you we share an unbreakable bond." Dean swallowed hard.

"Help me wash the dishes and then we can watch The Good, The Bad and the Ugly." Amara knew Dean had a weak spot for Eastwood's Spaghetti westerns.

"Hell yeah!"

Amara waited for Dean to propose to her what insignificant Castiel did to Balthazar last night, but the man hummed along to a CCR song, while he dried the plates she washed. She's make sure Dean didn't get the opportunity.

Five minutes the later, the couple snuggled on the couch. Amara had brought two more beers with her. She searched in Netflix for the film. Halfway through the movie, Amara stood up. Dean's attention remained transfixed on the film. He had to admit, Amara designed the perfect night for him.

"Dean, mind pausing the movie?"

"Sure babe!"

Dean fetched the beer bottle from the coffee table. He was in the middle of sipping from it, when Amara appeared in the center of the living room. The woman slowly undid the belt of her silk robe and what was underneath made Dean sputter the beer from his mouth.

Amara's well-toned and sun kissed skin barely had any clothing on. Silk and lace panties barely covered her hairless crotch while a matching red push up bra showcased delicious, honey dew melons. Six inch stilettoes made her legs look more toned and longer. Dean wiped drool from his chin. What was he supposed to tell her?


	10. Chapter 10

**As usual thanks to the lovely readers, who reviewed the previous chapters. You keep me motivated to continue writing.**

Dean coughed due to almost choking on his tongue. He never thought that could be possible. Amara sauntered over to the couch where he sat. She stood in front of him. Dean's sight remained stuck on the woman's creamy, round melons. That push up bra enhanced Amara's boobs beautifully. His mind screamed for Dean to massage, lick and suck those ripe tatas. He blinked before speaking.

"You're wearing a bra." Dean wiped drool from his chin. Amara tilted her head to the side. "Uhm…I mean that's a kick ass bra. You look fucking hot, Amara."

"I paid a visit to Frederick's earlier today." Amara seized one of Dean's hands and brought it to her heaving bosom. Dean quickly hung to a breast. He opened his legs in invitation. Amara stood in between his thighs. He fingered the silk and lace material of the brassiere. Dean felt a shiver run down her body, when he stroked a nipple with his thumb.

Amara inched even closer. Her hand covered his and led it inside the bra cup. Dean swirled his thumb across the nipple which tightened into a bud in no time. Amara straddled him. She arched her neck backwards. Dean trailed kisses down her swanlike neck until his mouth reached her neglected tit. His right hand continued playing with Amara's other boob.

The brunette unclasped her bra, allowing Dean's mouth and fingers better access. Her body felt as if had been doused in lava. Amara couldn't get over the sensation of feeling Dean's callused hands, fondling her exposed breasts. They should've done this earlier.

Amara purred when Dean took her nipple in between his teeth. He nibbled gently before swirling his tongue over her areola. Perhaps Balthazar had been correct in assuming Dean's interest laid in women. He demonstrated at the moment that he truly was a breast man. Amara pushed Dean against the couch. Her hands rested on his shoulders.

Dean tried clearing his lust filled head. He needed to have a serious conversation with Amara but her seductive side threw a wrench to his plans. He inhaled her skin deeply. She smelled lightly of gardenias. It had been a while since he'd been intimate with a woman. Dean had to admit he missed, feeling soft curves beneath his body. Hearing Amara purr and moan caused his dick to stir.

His hands roved down her smooth and tapered hips. Amara closed her eyes. Dean's right hand froze on the front of her silk and lace panties. She covered his hand with one of hers. "Continue please"

Dean blinked twice. He needed to get things off his chest before things went further. Dean didn't want Amara to toss him out on his ass if he waited to tell her after the two of them got their rocks off. "We need to talk."

Amara's mind screamed in frustration but she managed to give her boyfriend half a smile. "Can't it wait?" Dean shook his head. Amara picked up the discarded bra and placed it back on. She sat next to Dean on the sofa.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I really don't know how to say this. So please bear with me."

"You are starting to worry me, Dean." She ran fingers across the stubble burn over her breasts. Amara got a kick out of watching Dean squirm. She knew exactly what he was about to say to her.

"Amara, you are a terrific lady. You're hot, smart as hell and super classy. And I'm really grateful you've decided not to give a caveman like me the pink slip." He pulled at the collar of his shirt. Shit this was harder than he thought!

"Are you breaking up with me?" Amara asked with sadness in her voice.

"No, but there's something I am going to bring up that is going to change our relationship." Dean chewed on a cuticle. Amara slapped his hand away from his mouth.

"Are you going to propose for us to bring another female into our sex life?"

Dean's eyes sparkled at the suggestion. In the past that was one of his biggest fantasies, having a threesome with two hot chicks, but now things had taken a 180. He shook his head. "This is fucking hard." He put more space between them on the sofa. "Okay here goes." Dean played with a loose thread from his pants.

"I've become attracted and developed feelings for Cas." He swallowed hard. Dean looked into her eyes.

"What? Dean, you never said anything about being bi. I believed you to be heterosexual." Amara stood up and retrieved the discarded robe. She slid it on and tied the sash tightly around her waist. Amara chose to remain standing. "You have been lying to me all this time." She hugged herself.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he felt like a bigger ass. Amara didn't deserve any of this bullshit. She still hadn't heard the worst part of all of this. "I don't want to break things off with you."

He got off the couch and walked towards her. "It kills me, seeing you hurt." Dean was about to cup her face but Amara moved it to the side.

"So you want to be with Castiel?"

"Yes and no."

Amara arched a brow. "You are confusing me."

"Yes, I want to be with, Cas but if you accept, I'd love to continue seeing you."

"You want to date the two of us simultaneously?" Amara strolled away from him.

"I know its selfish of me but this is the only way to see, who I really want to be with." Dean leaned against the wall.

"Yes, you are being selfish and inconsiderate. This is something which requires me to think. If you were expecting an answer right away, I am sorry to disappoint you."

"I understand." Dean walked over to the coatrack to fetch his jacket. "I'm sorry."

"I'll think things through and get back to you." Amara already held the door open. Dean didn't even kiss her on the cheek. He departed without uttering a single word

Amara locked the door. She removed the stilettos that were killing her feet. The brunette sat on the couch. She stretched forward to the coffee table where a bottle of wine and two glasses rested. Amara poured a generous amount of the red wine and brought the glass to her lips. She sipped a little before fetching her cell from behind a cushion. Overall, tonight had been a success. Dean proved not to be immune to her feminine charms. Amara noticed a tent forming in his pants. If Dean wouldn't have confessed, they two of them would be fornicating on her bed right this instant. Tomorrow afternoon she planned on texting Dean that she had an answer to his proposition. Amara would agree to it in person. They'll meet at Dean's favorite hamburger hangout. Amara knew she'd have Dean in her bed soon and she would make sure he'd forget about the meddlesome Castiel. She finished drinking the wine before calling Balthazar.

When Dean arrived home, Castiel was already asleep in his own bedroom. He didn't blame the guy. The last couple of weeks had been harrowing at work and it seemed like things weren't going to ease down in the foreseeable future. He headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Dean needed to relax his tense muscles. He hated seeing the defeated look in Amara's eyes, when he came clean with her. At least she didn't kick him out to the curb. She was going to think things through. That was kind of a good sign.

The following morning, Castiel prepared their breakfast of fruit salad and oatmeal. Dean kissed his cheek before pouring two cups of freshly brewed coffee. He yawned real loud. "How did it go?" Cas placed a bowl of fruit in the center of the table.

"She's thinking about it."

"At least it wasn't a no." Castiel served himself a bowl of fruit.

"Cas, I got to level with you, man."

Castiel finished chewing the kiwi and strawberry slices in his mouth and swallowed. "You realized you are straight last night and no longer wish to date me."

He started getting up. Dean held one of his wrists. "Dude, you've got to chill. No, I don't want to stop dating you. I wasn't bullshitting, when I confessed how I feel about you."

"Then what do you want to share with me?" Castiel tilted his head to the side. Dean thought he looked fucking adorable, when he did that. When Amara did the same exact head tilt last night, Dean thought nothing of it.

"Last night after dinner Amara came out of her bedroom wearing this sexy bra and panty set."

"Wait did I hear right? Amara wore a bra?" Castiel smirked.

Dean playfully punched him on the arm. "Very funny Ricky Gervais. Are you gonna let me finish?"

"You may continue." Castiel continued eating the fruit salad.

"Man, she also wore like six-inch-high heels. Her legs seemed endless and so well-toned."

"Can you jump to the important part?" Castiel scowled at him.

"Point taken, man. Anyways, to make a long story short, I got half a woody." Castiel eyes became rounder. "No, we didn't get to far since I stopped to tell her everything."

Castiel's tense shoulders deflated a little. He agreed to this idiotic farce and had no right in feeling jealous over what Dean and Amara did behind closed doors. He and Balthy continued fooling around. Although Castiel wasn't ready to go all the way with the actor.

"What I'm trying to say is that I got turned on. The time Amara tried giving me head my dick didn't move at all, but last night, seeing her in the sexy lingerie and stuff changed things." Dean blushed.

"Dean, I know this must be extremely hard for you. No pun intended." Castiel held one of Dean's hands. "You have been straight your entire existence…well you thought you were. The purpose of you dating Amara and me is to decide what you really want."

Dean kissed Cas' hands. "Thanks for being so understanding. You rock, man."

"You finish breakfast and I'm heading over to the laundry mat. I bet you've run out of underwear already." Castiel stood and rinsed his bowl and fork. He kissed the top of Dean's head and left to stuff their dirty clothes into two sacks.

Castiel sorted their clothes into two piles: light and dark. Cas stopped, when he found Dean's shirt from last night. He brought it to his nose. The smell of gardenia hit him hard. Amara obviously rubbed herself all over Dean. Castiel's nostrils flared. He was a masochist. Who in their right mind would go along with Dean's hare brained scheme? Deep inside Castiel knew he couldn't have his heart broken again by Dean. He should have learned his lesson in high school. If Dean chose Amara, Castiel' heart ached just imagining it. At least he had Balthy, but how much of this would the Brit take? He wouldn't be around forever. His head started to hurt. Castiel downed two aspirin before leaving to the laundry mat.

Later that afternoon, Dean and Castiel were putting the finishing touches on a crib. The former's cell buzzed. Dean read a text message and returned the phone to his jean pocket. He licked his lips nervously. "Dude, you mind finishing this?"

"Amara?"

"Yeah, she wants to meet at the Roadhouse in an hour."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks Cas." Dean pecked his best friend on the lips.

Amara surprised the hell out of Dean, when she agreed to his crazy proposal. The Winchester was over the moon. He paid for dinner and then invited Amara for dessert at her favorite yogurt joint. He drove them to Lawrence's only make out spot by the woods. The two of them made out like a couple of horny teens. Dean drove Amara to her apartment at nine o'clock.

Castiel waited for him. The blue eyed man ate rocky road ice cream while he watched "The Breakfast Club" for the twentieth time. Dean joined him on the couch and stole the bowl of ice cream from Cas. "Hey!"

"I'll get you more in a sec. This is my favorite part." Dean started saying word for word, Bender's dialogue after Vernon finds him at the gym.

"This was the first R-rated movie our parents let us see." Dean smiled at Cas.

Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean placed the empty bowl on the floor. He slid an arm around Cas. The shorter man rubbed his nose against his best friend's neck and froze.

"What's wrong?" Dean straightened up.

"You smell of gardenias." Castiel also sat up straight. His eyes caught a visible imprint of lipstick on Dean's collar.

"Shit man, I'm sorry." Dean rose. "I'm taking a shower."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "I am beat. Good night, Dean."

"Night Cas." Dean hated himself for causing pain of any sort in his best friend. He just needed to make sure that he chose the right person. He vowed not to string either Cas or Amara along for long.

The following Sunday, Dean and Cas got ready to go to the latter's parents' house. Right before Dean headed out the door, his phone rang. He answered and Castiel could tell it was a serious call. Dean asked the person, where they were and finished the conversation.

"I won't be able to make it. Amara has a flat tire and she's in the city." Dean pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed Baby's keys.

"Isn't she a AAA member?" Castiel had been looking forward all week to spend time with Dean and his new kid brother.

"Nah, you know how chicks are." Dean kissed Cas lightly on the lips and left.

Castiel put the pecan pie down and called Balthy to see if he had any plans for tonight. Luckily, the actor had a free schedule. The couple agreed to meet at Cas' parents' house in twenty minutes. Balthy stopped on the way and bought a bottle of chardonnay for the in laws and a bag of lollipops for Kevin. Balthazar had no idea what four-year-olds were into culinary wise. Gabriel always carried lollipops with him and the man was an eternal four-year-old.

Balthy and Cas arrived at the same time. They walked to the front door together. Just when Cas was about to enter, Balthazar wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. He kissed his boyfriend hungrily. The door was suddenly opened. Cas and Balthy moved apart.

"Castiel!" Kevin rose on tiptoes. This meant he wanted his big brother to hold him. Cas handed the pie to Balthy and picked the little boy up.

"How was your first week of school?" Cast bopped Kevin on the nose, causing the little guy to giggle.

"Great! I got a gold star for the frog, I drew and colored."

"Good for you!" The two siblings shared a high five.

Kevin looked around. "Where is Dean?"

"He had to help his girlfriend with something." Castiel walked inside. Kevin pouted.

"You have me!" Balthazar produced a lollipop from a bag. Kevin narrowed his eyes at the actor but grabbed the lollipop.

Naomi greeted her son and Balthazar. She whisked the lollipop away from her son. "You'll ruin your appetite." She patted Balthy on the cheek. "You need to learn how to raise children properly."

Balthy shivered. "Heaven forbid! Children are not part of my plans. I'm only 25."

Castiel gawked at his boyfriend. "You don't want kids?"

"Cassie, we're barely children ourselves. Are you ready for dirty diapers and sleepless nights?"

"Maybe"

"You are crazy, Little Bee. If I ever have children it will be when I'm in my forties."

Crowley appeared. "Hello boys." He hugged Castiel and shook hands with Balthazar.

"Fergus, have you lost weight? You seem slimmer than the last time I saw you." Balthy said, as he handed the bottle of wine to Crowley.

"Can the Eddie Haskell act, Balthazar. You two already have my blessing."

Castiel realized at that very moment he still hadn't shared with his parents the new development. Dean wanted to be present, when he told them. Hopefully, Balthy didn't open his mouth about the subject this evening.

After dinner Naomi put Kevin to bed. Crowley needed to share something with Castiel. Balthy was going to excuse himself since he'd never seen Fergus look so serious. Crowley told him to stay.

"Casserole, my business went belly up." Fergus dragged a shaky hand through his thin hair.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Castiel seemed furious.

"Baby Buzz is new and I didn't want to add to your burden. I didn't plan on saying anything, but now that we have Kevin things have changed."

"How can I help?" Castiel inquired.

"Rufus Turner offered me a job in his plumbing company. He'll show me the basics and I can be there in the capacity of an assistant."

"Oh dad this is insane!"

"Your mother got a part time job in the library since she needs to care for Kevin after school."

"How much do you need, Fergus?" Balthy asked.

"No way in hell am I getting a loan from my son's boyfriend!" Crowley stood up to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"It won't be a loan. Stow your damn pride. I want to help. Allow me to."

Crowley shook his head. "Thank you Balthazar, but the answer is no." He drank some whiskey. "Kevin's college education is what worries me. The kid is a genius and will get scholarships but those don't cover room and board. Can you imagine how much anything college related will cost in fourteen years?"

"Dad, please let us help you." Castiel knelt in front of his dad.

"We'll take out a 2nd mortgage on the house and will get by with our new jobs." Crowley patted his son on the cheek.

Balthazar helped Castiel get up. Things were looking up for him. Now how he planned to keep Cassie and the Neanderthal apart would come into play. He had to call his agent, so she could arrange for the Ray Ban representative to attend his book launch. All he needed to do is see the unveiling of the photography book and take one look at Castiel's pictures. Ray Ban had approached the Oscar winner to sign a contract for their new seeing glasses line but Balthy wasn't interested.

On the other hand, Castiel would be the perfect model for the company's new seeing glasses line. The job would take him to New York for a couple of months. Who knows where the modeling gig would lead? Under normal circumstances, Castiel would never agree to the modeling job, but now that his parents faced financial crisis, things were totally different.

"Something will pop up," Balthy patted Crowley on the shoulder. He excused himself to make a phone call.

 **I promise that Dean and Cas will never go all the way with Amara and Balthy. Things remain frustrating but hello if things are patched up then the story will end soon. So be patient my darling bumble bees because Destiel will get their deserved HEA.**


	11. Chapter 11

The day of Balthazar's book launch finally arrived. Dean woke up at nine in the morning since Baby Buzz was closed for that particular day. He rubbed crust from his eyes with the palm of his right hand. His stomach growled. The Winchester hopped out of bed and tripped with a pile of his discarded dirty clothes. As usual he opted to toss the smelly clothing on the floor instead of inside the hamper. Three fucks were emitted from his mouth while Dean held his left foot. He stubbed the big toe with some 20 lbs. weights he started lifting a couple of weeks ago. Dean wanted to enhance his biceps. Once the throbbing pain went away, he headed to the kitchen.

Cas was most likely out jogging. Dean wanted his best friend to find breakfast ready. The green eyed man was starving, so he mixed pancake batter and added berries to it. Dean turned on the electric griddle and poured circles of the batter on it. He added apple sausages to a sizzling pan on the stove. He decided to indulge Cas and made mango shakes, too.

Dean and Castiel haven't had any sexy time since Balthadouche compromised the blue eyed man's time with preparations for the book launch. Dean couldn't wait for the damn thing to finally be over. Then he would have Cas all to himself. The dick of an actor left to shoot his next flick in a month. Hallefuckinglluyah! He heard the rattle of the front door. Good Cas returned just in time. Dean started serving two hefty plates.

"Dean, you rock!" Castiel yelled from the living room.

The wild haired man entered the kitchen. Dean had his back to him since he was turning off the stove. Castiel strolled towards him and enveloped his arms around Dean's waist. He rested his chin over his best friend's shoulder. "I could blow you right now."

"Is that a promise?"

Castiel nipped the back of Dean's neck and mouthed into the skin, "Maybe"

Both of their stomachs rumbled simultaneously. The two men laughed. "Come on before the food gets cold."

The pair gulfed down their meal. Cas even rolled his eyes and moaned in ecstasy. Dean made the best pancakes. He downed them down with half of his mango shake. Dean cracked up at his best friend's theatrics. The moaning was sexy as hell though. Cas was all sweaty from his morning run. The black tank top he wore clung to his chest. To Dean Castiel had the perfect body. The man had the ideal runner/swimmer's build.

"I left your pass to get in tonight on the coffee table."

"Is there going to be security at this thing?" Dean asked with food in his mouth.

"Can you please speak after chewing and swallowing your food?"

"What's the matter? I'm not as posh as Balthadouche?"

"It's just gross having to see food in your mouth while you talk."

Castiel left the table to wash his plate and fork. Dean finished eating his food before getting up. He waited for Cas to turn around. Dean stepped closer to him and cupped the shorter man's face. He leaned down and kissed him longingly. Castiel dug his clenched hands into Dean's faded AC DC shirt. Soon tongues explored every inch of both mouths. Dean relished feeling Cas' stubble scrape against his chin and upper lip.

Dean guided Castiel to the counter. He carried the man and dropped him on the granite surface. Teeth clacked against each other. Dean broke the kiss for much needed breath. Castiel lifted his arms and Dean hoisted the tank top over his head. Then Cas pulled the t-shirt from Dean. Dean salivated at the sight of his best friend's olive skin. He traced the ridges of muscles in Cas' chest and upper arms.

Castiel pressed open mouth kisses all over Dean's neck. He bit gently on the taller man's clavicle. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to grant Cas more access. Castiel's hands roamed lower until they reached the waistband of Dean's sweatpants. He tested the waters first. Dean actually encouraged him by covering his hands with his to lower the pants.

Cas hopped down from the kitchen counter. He motioned for Dean to lean against the counter. After Dean kicked his sweatpants to the side, Castiel knelt in front of him. He splayed his large hands on Dean's hipbones. Cas kissed and licked the slight pudge of Dean's stomach. He gazed at his best friend the entire time.

He nosed at the dark auburn, curly hair that sprung slightly over Dean's cock. Castiel kissed the head first. Then he gave it kitten licks. Dean gasped. His eyes darkened. Castiel took more of Dean inside his mouth, when the tawny haired man dug one hand on his hair and rested the other one over the counter.

Castiel lightly scraped his teeth against the base. Dean's cock became hard as a rock within minutes. Cas hollowed his cheeks and sucked earnestly. Dean moaned out loud. "Just like that, baby." He swallowed hard. Dean fought the urge to close his eyes because he wanted to continue staring into Cas' darkened baby blues. Drool ran down his best friend's chin but to Dean Castiel looked hot as fuck.

Cas played with Dean's balls. He could feel his dick touch Castiel's throat. Damn he had no idea Cas had no gag reflex. Kick ass! He felt his balls tighten and heat pool in his lower abdomen. "Cas, I'm about to shoot a monster load!"

Castiel continued sucking his dick that was about to explode. Dean came. His mouth remained in an o shape. Cas swallowed everything. He allowed Dean's body to slide down to the floor. The taller man caught his breath. His eyes returned to their forest green color.

"That was fucking amazing." Dean brought Cas to his lap. He laved jizz from the blue eyed man's chin. Dean kissed his best friend hungrily. "You want me to reciprocate?" Dean had never given another dude a blow job but Cas was the only exception.

Castiel shyly glanced at his own sweat shorts. The front was wet. "I got off just by hearing and looking at you come undone."

Dean kissed him hard on the lips. "Wish we had the day all to ourselves."

Cas rubbed his nose with Dean's. "I need to shower and then meet Balthy at the country club. He booked us massages and facials. Asshole doesn't want to share what tonight's surprise is."

Dean stood up. "You think Balthadouche may propose to you tonight?" The thought made Dean sick.

"His career is finally taking off. I doubt he'd want to settle down yet."

"You're probably right." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"Is Amara your plus one this evening?" Castiel still felt uncomfortable around the college professor. Dean nodded. Cas picked up his sweaty tank top and headed to the bathroom.

After their spa day, Balthazar and Castiel ate a late lunch of country cobb salads at the country club. The actor told Castiel he'd be at his apartment by seven to help him dress for the occasion. "I want you to be more scrumptious than your usual self-tonight."

"It's your event why do I have to dress up? I hated when you used me as your own Ken Doll in high school." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"That only happened for homecoming and prom. Now stop sulking because you know I have excellent taste in clothing." Balthazar gave Castiel a small peck on the lips.

Castiel gazed at his boyfriend's V-neck. "As long as I don't have to wear one of your V-necks."

Balthy gasped out loud. "The sacrilege!"

Castiel playfully slapped the Brit's cheek. "See you in a while." He stepped out of the rented automobile.

At 7 pm sharp, Balthy personally drove a rented 2016 Bentley to pick Castiel up and arrive at Charlie's comic shop/café in style. Dean rolled his eyes, when Balthy made his entrance at the flat he and Cas shared. The douche nozzle of an actor donned black jeans that were so damn tight, Dean did a double take, thinking the dude wore leggings. Snake skin boots, black Armani blazer and an obnoxious, grey V-neck shirt which hung extremely low, completed the Brit's asshole chic look. Dean scratched his head. Can an item of clothing be described as obnoxious? Fuck it! If Balthadouche wore it; then it was fucking obnoxious just like the owner.

The actor had compromised Cas' time for the last couple of weeks with preparations for the launch. He basically sequestered his best friend to Kansas City last weekend. Balthy had a photoshoot for Esquire magazine there. Castiel told Dean, the photographer shocked him by including the blue eyed man in some of the photographs. The Winchester loathed Balthazar more than ever. This was most likely his way of impressing Cas even more. Imagine Castiel appearing in an Esquire magazine spread.

Balthazar tossed the blazer he just removed over Dean's head. "Be a doll and hang that for me. I have to make our Cassie look more delectable than usual." Once he made sure, Balthadouche disappeared into Cas' bedroom, Dean stuck his tongue out at him and threw the blazer on the floor. He stomped on it four times. Ok so he was barefoot but it still felt awesome. He kept picturing Balthadouche's craggy face with its non-existent lips.

He picked up the black blazer and flung it on the coatrack. Dean went to the kitchen to get a beer. He glanced at his watch. One more hour for the fucking book launch. He really didn't want to go, but Castiel gave him the sad puppy eyes and he caved. Amara seemed to be excited about attending the stupid event and she barely ever showed enthusiasm for anything.

Dean heard arguing coming from Cas' room. His best friend was most likely not happy with the clothes Balthadouche selected for him. Dean gulped down the beer and headed to his own bedroom. He already knew what he was wearing. So he'd take a hot shower, get dressed and head over to Amara's. If luck was on his side tonight, Amara would give him a back and shoulder massage. He almost dislocated his left shoulder, picking up a bookcase, he and Cas finished two days ago. He was about to ask Cas for a massage but Balthadouche arrived.

Dean showered and was already dressed half an hour later. Barely no sound could be heard from Cas' room. "Bye guys!"

"We'll see you at the launch!" Castiel bellowed.

Dean grabbed Baby's keys from a bowl at the entrance and pulled on a brown leather jacket. He sang "Ramble On" while he drove to Amara's condo. Dean sent her a text that he was two minutes away. Amara quickly responded for him to come up. She had wine ready and the pizza rolls Dean loved.

The couple sat comfortably on the sofa. Amara fed Dean two rolls and poured a generous glass of wine for him. Dean immediately asked her for the massage which she eagerly gave by laying Dean face down on the couch and straddling his lower back. Dean moaned in satisfaction. Shit he really needed this. Amara trailed kisses down his spine. She worked her lips all the way up until they reached his neck. Amara bit Dean hard on the side of the neck.

"Fuck woman!" Dean jumped up, causing Amara to fall on her ass.

"Sorry I got carried away. Can you blame me?" Amara wanted to bang the 6-inch heel of her stiletto over Dean's head but she managed to smile seductively at him.

Dean rapidly got up from the sofa and assisted her in getting up. "Caught me off guard"

He pulled on a maroon button up. Amara swatted his hands away to hook every button. Dean slid on the leather jacket. Amara rose on tiptoes to kiss his jaw. The woman intentionally pressed her lips hard on the stubble covered skin and over the collar of his jacket.

"I'm going to apply lipstick and get my shoes."

Dean rolled his eyes. Chicks could be really high maintenance. At least Cas usually throws on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and sneakers and voila! He didn't need to prolong things by applying make-up and styling his hair. Dean smiled, thinking of Cas' sexy bed hair. The dude always looked like he got a good fucking.

The duo arrived at LLH Comics at 8:15. The place looked totally different. No one could tell it was a comic shop. Fairy lights twinkled from the trees that surrounded the store's entrance. A red carpet welcomed the invited guests as soon as they descended their vehicle. Several entertainment reporters and paparazzi blocked the entrance. They swarmed the Impala but when they saw it was nobody famous, they pouted and returned to their designated spots. Dean scowled at the lowlifes while he escorted Amara inside.

A bouncer type stood sentry at the entrance to verify people in attendance were invited. Dean showed the meathead his invitation. After the giant scanned the pass, he nodded at the couple to enter. Hoity toity looking people were already sipping wine and champagne. A small stage area had been set with what Dean assumed was the book's cover. It was hidden by a velvet blanket. A reporter from Entertainment Tonight was interviewing one of Balthadouche's co-stars from the movie he won the Oscar for.

Charlie joined Dean and Amara. "What's up bitches?"

Amara frowned at the redhead's vulgarity. Dean smiled at his longtime friend and kissed her on the cheek. Charlie nodded at Amara. "You can hardly recognize the shop. It looks so classy. Cas and Balthazar did all the decorating."

Dean clenched his jaw. He really didn't want to hear more about the new Dynamic Duo. "The mini quiches and cakes catered by Gabe are to die for." Charlie shoved Dean towards the buffet table. He dragged Amara along. Gabriel showed up ten minutes later with Kali, the woman he recently started dating.

A couple of more douche nozzles from the entertainment business arrived and were swarmed by the ET reporter. Dean kept glancing at his watch. It was close to nine and still no Balthadouche or Cas appearance.

Crowley and Naomi arrived along with Mary and John. Dean greeted his parents and finally introduced Amara to them and Cas' parents. Sam and Sarah had been invited, as well. At 9:15 flashes incessantly flickered outside. Charlie screamed that the man of the hour arrived. Ten minutes later, Balthazar entered the shop holding hands with a frazzled looking Castiel.

Dean couldn't stop ogling his best friend. Balthadouche did a damn fine job, choosing Cas' outfit. His best friend donned a long sleeved black shirt with matching jeans, scruffy combat boots, grey waistcoat/vest and cerulean tie. His hair was messier than usual.

Castiel's eyes found Dean's. They stared at each other for 30 seconds. Sam elbowed his shorter brother. Dean scowled at the behemoth. The Entertainment Tonight reporter surrounded Balthy and Castiel. The classic rock band Balthazar hired started playing "Light My Fire".

Dean and Sam headed to the bar. The oldest Winchester sibling ordered two tequila shots and downed them one right after the other. "Dude, chill out." Sam signaled the bartender to not give his brother anymore drinks.

"Mind your own fucking business, Sammy."

"What's wrong with you? I thought you were the Einstein that came up with the brilliant idea of Cas dating both you and Balthazar at the same time." Sam ordered a cocktail for Sarah.

"Don't remind me." Dean threw daggers at the Brit with his glare.

"Have you told mom and dad?"

Dean shook his head. "Not yet… remember how dad ranked on Cousin Christian, when he revealed he worked in a drag show."

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed a bang behind his right ear. "That's different. You're his son and dad hates mom's family."

"Dad's a former marine. He always taught us to be real men. For God's sake, he took me to my first target practice, when I was four." Dean swallowed hard. Maybe John was the main reason why he never admitted to himself that he liked men his entire life.

The rep from Random House hit the stage. She introduced herself and invited Balthazar to join her. The actor greeted all the guests in his usual cocky manner. "This book is dedicated to the love of my life, Castiel Novak."

Dean's eyes found Cas' form. The man stood by the stage. He could see how red Castiel's face was. Cas hated big crowds and being the center of attention. "Cassie, please join me on stage."

Balthazar and Cas surrounded the tall easel which held the poster of the book cover. Both men unveiled it. Applause rang around the shop. Charlie and Gabriel whistled. Dean clenched his fists. The book's title was "First Love". A picture of teenage Castiel and Balthazar grazed the cover. The former's eyes shone brighter than ever on it.

"This book illustrates first loves of over thirty people I personally interviewed. I was fortunate to have met my Little Bee in high school." Balthy held one of Castiel's hands and kissed it tenderly. "Now we are back together and going strong."

Castiel stood immobile. He certainly wasn't expecting this. Balthy told him a while back that one of their high school pics was in the book but nothing of the cover or book dedication. Cas was beyond overwhelmed.

Balthy brought him out of his thoughts with another startling announcement. "Ms. Jacqueline Davis, VP for Ray Ban marketing is here this evening."

A tall blonde woman dressed in an elegant pantsuit ascended the small stage. She directed her attention to Castiel. "Balthazar sent us pictures of the photoshoot you joined him in and we were impressed. You have the look we've been searching for. Ray Ban is starting a vintage prescription and sunglasses line for men and we really want you to be the face."

Castiel knew he most likely resembled a trout gasping for air outside of water. Balthy embraced him. "Cassie, this is an opportunity of a lifetime! Ray Ban wants you to be the model for their new line."

"I don't know what to say. This is not me." Castiel shook his head and nervously bit his lower lip.

Dean felt for his best friend. No way in Hell was Cas going to accept the modeling gig. It so wasn't him and Castiel wouldn't leave him high and dry with Baby Buzz. The business was both of their baby…no pun intended. Business was booming and Dean couldn't handle everything on his own.

Ms. Davis told Cas to think about it. She planned on staying in Lawrence for two more days. When she gave Castiel the amount of the contract, he almost passed out. He'd never dreamed he would earn so much money just for posing for several hours a day. He shook hands with Ms. Davis and descended the stage with Balthy.

His parents along with the Winchesters swarmed the two of them. "My son the next Marcus Schenkenberg. Who knew?!" Crowley hugged the hell out of his son. Naomi embraced her first born. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." Tears swam in her luminous baby blues.

"I haven't said yes, mom."

Everyone congratulated Castiel except Dean, who remained standing by the bar. Cas claimed to be thirsty and accompanied his best friend. Castiel really needed Dean right now. He touched the taller man's hand but Dean scooted away. This hurt Castiel tremendously. The two of them had made out publically in a club and now Dean was anti-PDA?

John and Crowley stood next to the them at the bar and ordered whiskey on the rocks. "You're going to say yes, Castiel?" John inquired.

"I'm not sure." Castiel glanced at Dean, who spoke softly to Amara. His best friend was completely ignoring him. He refused to go through the same situation as in high school.

"Dean, you've barely spoken to your best friend," Crowley stated.

"I know he's not taking the gig. It's not his thing and he wouldn't leave me hanging with Baby Buzz." Dean held on tight to Amara's waist.

Castiel knew this was all an act in front of John but he wasn't going to be part of it. Dean was a grown ass man and if he was terrified of telling daddy the truth; then he felt sorry for him. Dean broke his heart in high school but not anymore. Dean kissed Amara and nuzzled her neck.

Fortunately, Balthy showed up. The Brit rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Cas kissed the actor's cheek. "Thanks for tonight."

Amara piped in. "Yes, it was so romantic, when you unveiled the book poster. Castiel, you are one lucky man." She felt Dean stiffen at her side. "And he's so gallant in referring you to Ray Ban."

"I know I am very lucky. That is why I am saying yes to the offer." Castiel ignored Dean. Everyone around him congratulated Cas. Balthy kissed him hard on the lips. At least this man was comfortable with who he is and did not run away from PDA. Plus, his entire family and the whole damn world knew he was gay. Cas finished making up his mind, when he glanced at his parents. He remembered that his dad's business went belly up. Castiel needed to help his parents financially. They needed to keep the home he and Alfie grew up in. It would be the home little Kevin would grow up in and also, Cas wanted to pay for his baby brother's college education.

Balthazar took Castiel to speak to Ms. Davis. She informed Castiel to fly to New York next week to sign his contract. His first photoshoot with Ray Ban would also take place. Cas remained in shock. He felt Dean's eyes throwing lasers at his back. He could go fuck himself or Amara for all he cared. Castiel was done with Dean. He refused to have his heart ripped out again by the same man.

 **Okay before y'all start sharpening the knives and lighting the torches, please remember this is a Destiel fic and I always give the boys a HEA.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Tardis-impala-221b-merlin, Winter Gray, Abovely Girl, ImmaSlytherout and Snowin' You for reviewing the last chapter. I know it was a hard one to read but I promise things will start to get better for Destiel little by little.**

Castiel guzzled six tequila shots one right after the other. "Cassie, chill. You're downing those like they're going out of style like bell bottoms in the early 80s." Gabriel seized the full shot glass, Castiel was about to down. "I know we have reason to celebrate but this is getting out of hand."

The soon to be model pouted. He snaked an arm around Gabe's shoulders. Cas leaned down and giggled. "You are the bestest of friends, Gabe…my funny pal." He burped right in front of the shorter man's face. Gabriel waved his hand in the air.

He patted Castiel's back. "Yeah, you're the cat's pajamas as well, Cas." His golden eyes searched for Dean. He needed to drive his best friend home ASAP. Gabriel found Dean all cozy with the Ice Queen on a velvet sofa by the bar. He rolled his eyes.

Balthazar finished speaking to Ms. Davis and returned to his boozed up boyfriend. Castiel sported a permanent grin and his body swayed. "I think this belongs to you."

Cas hiccupped. He pressed a pointer finger over Gabe's lips. "I belong to no one!" He laughed. Sadness enshrouded him. After Dean's cowardly behavior this evening, his heart would sure as hell not belong to the tawny haired skunk.

Balthazar anchored one of Castiel's arms over his shoulders. "You need strong coffee." He led him to the comic store's coffee shop section. Charlie and her girlfriend, Dorothy prepped espresso for the inebriated guests. Balthy gestured at the girls for a cup. Dorothy prepared a strong espresso.

Charlie helped Castiel sit on a beanbag chair. The reporter from ET asked the actor for a final interview. The actor winked at Charlie before leaving his boyfriend in her capable hands. Charlie sat on a chair opposite of Cas'. "Dude, you hardly get hammered. What's going on?" Her fiery red brows rose.

Dorothy appeared with two cup of espresso. She handed the stronger brew to the drunk. She pecked her girlfriend on the lips. "Thanks babe." Charlie scooted her beanbag chair right next to the other one. She ended pressing the cup to Castiel's mouth. The man was the furthest from being coordinated.

After he drank the coffee, Castiel began to sway and giggle less. The hiccups vanished. Dorothy joined the duo again. This time she handed Cas a glass of water and two aspirin. He swallowed the pills and sipped some H20. He thanked her. Dorothy returned to helm the coffee station.

"Okay you are somewhat sober. Tell Mama Charlie everything." She wiggled her fingers towards herself.

"There is nothing to tell." Castiel played with his tie.

"Cas, don't insult my intelligence. We've known each other most of our lives. I know something big crawled up your ass and it wasn't Balthy's dick. So spill!" Charlie finished her espresso.

The urge to vomit hit Castiel hard. Charlie saw her friend turn pale as Casper the friendly ghost. "Run!"

Cas worshipped the porcelain goddess for about ten minutes. Once he stopped, he rested his heated face against the side of the toilet's cool surface. "Ugh this must be how dying feels like."

A discreet knock captured his attention. "Come in," he muttered weakly.

Charlie entered, covering her piquant eyes. "No exposed trouser snakes in the vicinity?"

"I'm alone."

Charlie uncovered her eyes and sat Indian style adjacent to her hungover friend. She groomed her friend's sweaty and disorderly hair. "Feeling better?"

Cas nodded slowly with his eyes closed. "I grant you permission to bitch slap me next time you see me with a drink in my hand."

Charlie smiled. "Now you want to share what made you drink an arsenal of Patron?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Castiel glanced at her with big Precious Moments eyes.

Charlie eyed her dear friend. She twitched her nose Bewitched style as she contemplated Cas. Hmm, obviously this dude's beef was with his best friend. What could Dean have done to turn Castiel into Liz Taylor. She'll allow Cas to crash at her crib. Tomorrow, when he felt better, she'd interrogate his ass.

"Sure no problemo, buddy. Just give Dot and me an hour to close shop. Most of the guests are gone by now."

"I love you, Red." Castiel allowed Charlie to assist him in getting up.

"You can always count on dear old Charlie."

By the time the two of them returned to the party things had died down immensely. The press left and most of the guests, as well. Castiel soon noticed Dean and Amara were already gone. Good they deserved one another. Cruella Deville and Pepe Le Pew would have beautiful children together.

Crowley and Naomi cheered their son one last time before going. His father set his son aside. "Everything alright, Casserole? Squirrel didn't seem to excited about your modeling gig."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. He really wanted to forget about Dean's idiotic behavior. "You never know with him. He's probably on the rag." Cas tried to make a joke of things. Crowley chuckled.

"Your old man is always here for you." Crowley hid his hands in the pockets of his black trousers. He knew his son accepted the offer due to his current economic crisis. "You can turn down the offer. I'll find a way to make things better."

Castiel planted a hand over his dad's arm. "I want to help. You and mom have always been there for me and sacrificed so much to make sure me and Alfie got our college tuition paid. Please let me do this for you."

Crowley covered his son's hand. "We did okay with you boys."

Naomi inched closer to her boys. It seemed like they finished their conversation. "I am so proud of you, sweetheart." Her eyes watered. "My beautiful baby is going to be gracing billboards and magazines."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." She hugged her first born tight. "I love you, baby blue." She whispered the words in her son's ear.

"I love you, too." Castiel kissed the top of her head.

"You need to come over for Sunday dinner before you leave for the Big Apple. Kevin's been asking about his big brother." Cas nodded and smiled at his parents. "Will do"

Balthazar slid his arm around Castiel's hips. "Ready to go, Little Bee?"

"Actually I'm crashing at Charlie's." He saw Balthy's baffled look. "You don't mind do you? She offered and we want to hang before I leave town."

Balthazar sighed. "I get it."

He aimed his mouth to kiss Cas on the lips but Castiel turned his face. Balthy ended up kissing the blue eyed man's chin. "Talk to you later then." The actor said bye to Charlie and Dorothy. He left with hunched shoulders.

Castiel helped the girls clean the shop. By three o'clock they were done. The trio drove in comfortable silence. They drank chamomile tea before hitting the hay. Cas slept on a lumpy sofa bed but didn't complain. He lay in the center, staring at the popcorn ceiling. Castiel clung to the sheets which covered his body from toes to neck. His eyes drooped while thinking whether Dean spent the night in the Ice Queen's bed.

Dean rubbed his face. The Impala stopped at a red light. Amara continued being in an elated mood. It was starting to freak Dean out. "Castiel is so lucky to have Balthazar. Imagine having a boyfriend that can find you employment as a model for Ray Ban." Amara traced the shell of his ear. "Now the two of them are going to spend more time together." She glanced at Dean through the corner of her left eye.

Dean pushed his right foot a tad hard on the accelerator. Amara's hands landed on the glove compartment. Dean gnashed his teeth. This chick needed to control her mouth filter. He parked Baby across the street from Amara's place. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid across the bench seat. The brunette nibbled Dean's earlobe while her right hand slid up his thigh. Dean fidgeted. He definitely wasn't in the mood tonight. The flash of hurt in Cas' big baby blues kept flashing in front of him. Dean felt like a massive puss pop. He shouldn't have overcompensated with Amara in front of his old man.

His large hand covered Amara's smaller one to yank it away from his thigh. Amara watched him with astounded eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Not in the mood, babe."

"You do not want to spend the night?" Amara seethed inside.

Dean chuckled. "Dean Winchester not in the mood for sex. That's a first." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Amara kissed his cheek and got out of the Impala. Dean banged the steering wheel, wincing afterwards. Fucking Balthazar! He had to go and complicate things even more with the modeling gig for Cas. Dean remained for a moment to make sure Amara made it into the building. Who the fuck was he kidding? He was mostly to blame for his current predicament. He turned the ignition on and sped off.

The following morning, Castiel woke to paws stepping on his chest. He heard low purrs. He opened his bloodshot eyes to the sight of the girls' tabby, Hermione. Green eyes stared at his. Fuck my life! He so didn't need to be reminded of a particular pair of emerald eyes. He rubbed behind Hermione's ears and then gently placed her on the carpet.

"Good morning, Cassie poo!" an extremely chirpy Charlie passed by the sofa.

"Ugh! How can you be so damn perky in the morning?" Castiel sat. He massaged his sore back. A spring kept digging into his lower back, regardless of any position he tried sleeping in.

The scent of freshly roasted coffee perked Cas up. The smell was of his favorite hazelnut brand. He stood up to stretch. Then he let his nose lead them to the small sunflower themed kitchen. Dorothy, who only wore a baseball jersey that barely reached her knees greeted him. Charlie donned a purple tank top and Hogwarts pajama bottoms. Both girls wore their hair in messy buns. Castiel didn't bother wearing anything but boxer briefs.

Charlie poured hazelnut coffee in three mugs. Dorothy placed frozen waffles in a toaster. The redhead joined her hungover friend at the table. "Here you need this." Castiel took the mug and drank half of it. He inhaled the hazelnut smell.

Once Dorothy settled at the small table and served everyone two waffles each, Charlie turned to Cas. "You need to come clean with us."

Castiel lathered his waffles with a ton of maple syrup. He cut one in six sections. Then stuffed his mouth with two pieces. Charlie rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the table. Dorothy covered her lips. Cas pointed at his stuffed mouth. "Fuck you! Stop playing around. Cas, I really want to help but if you don't open your trap, then I can't do anything."

Cas finished drinking his coffee. "Maybe I'm stalling because I don't want to talk about it."

"Something happened between you and Dean. He didn't congratulate you last night and avoided you like the plague. And what was up with him playing tonsil hockey with Droopy McBoobs? He's never been keen on PDA." Charlie adjusted her messy bun.

Castiel nibbled his lower lip. He played with a paper napkin. "Oh my goddess! You and Dean had a fight?" Charlie jumped on her seat.

Cas eyed her and Dorothy wearily. "It's complicated."

Dorothy began to rise. "You need me to go?"

"No! I know if I tell Charlie, she'll end up telling you anyways." Castiel sighed. "Here goes."

He relayed Dean's idiotic plan of the two of them dating Amara and Balthazar. "Whoa! Dean's bi?" Charlie's eyes resembled cinnamon buns.

Castiel went into more detail sans the sexy times the two of them shared. He finally told the girls of Dean being his first love and that's how he realized he was gay in his early adolescence. Dorothy and Charlie embraced Cas, after hearing him tell them how his heart shattered, when witnessing Dean and Rhonda being caught practically having sex in the janitor closet.

"Cas, you should've told me. I came out several months before you did." Charlie hugged him harder.

"Thanks, but Balthy was sent my way to help me through it all. He suggested to accompany me to tell my parents. He held my hand the entire time."

"That was sweet of him," Dorothy piped in. Castiel nodded.

"So Dean-o has the hots for you all of a sudden, after feeling threatened by Balthazar. He does something about it but at the same time pussies out." Charlie shook her head. "Now I see why he almost dragged Amara by the hair into his cave to fuck her in front of everybody."

"I think he's afraid of John's reaction." Castiel stood and started clearing the table.

"John is not homophobic. He's always treated both of us like everyone else." Charlie washed the dishes and Castiel dried them.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dean's mind is a scary place. I'm done. He broke my heart unknowingly in high school. Now he's doing it on purpose. I refuse to go through that again."

"You're going to keep seeing Balthazar then?" Dorothy inquired.

"I'm confused at the moment. He's probably joining me in New York and has always been there for me."

"But you are not in love with him," Charlie said on his behalf. Castiel nodded.

"Maybe you need to speak to him after the photo shoot," Dorothy said. She got up to clean the coffee maker.

"I do not want to be an ingrate. I can't break things off with him after the modeling gig he helped get for me." Castiel rubbed his forehead.

"I get you but don't lead him on much longer." Charlie ruffled his hair.

Castiel headed home that night at ten. He met with Gadreel, a 21-year-old that completed his carpentry apprenticeship at Baby Buzz last summer. They shared lunch at a diner and the conclusion of their meeting was a success. Cas hung out with Garth and Gabriel that afternoon. He really was going to miss his goofy friends. At five he arrived at his parents' place for dinner. Kevin asked about Dean. Cas told his kid brother that Dean had previous plans. The small boy pouted. He got over it quickly and showed Castiel his new dinosaur coloring book.

While Kevin colored at the coffee table after dinner, Castiel decided to come clean with his parents. Crowley smacked him on the back of the head. "Are you mentally deficient? After all the pain Squirrel caused you in high school, you said yes to that cockamamie scheme of his?!"

Naomi scolded her husband. She didn't want Kevin to get upset. "Sorry love." Crowley returned his attention to his son. "What do you have to say for yourself? Dean has always been an idiot. I expect things like this from him but you? Casserole, he's showing you that he is not ready for a real relationship. Dean is basically stringing you and Pancake Batter Titties along and it bloody stinks!"

"Crowley, keep it down." Naomi elbowed her husband. He mimicked zipping his lips.

"You're right. It's for the best that I go to New York for a while. I don't think Dean is ready to come out of the closet ever."

"That is sad." Naomi shook her head. "Hiding who you really are."

"My theory is Dean is scared of coming out to John since he's a former marine and always drilled his boys to be manly." Castiel crossed his legs.

"That is fucking preposterous," Crowley hissed in a low voice. "John is not homophobic."

"Whatever I have to go." Castiel rose. He ruffled Kevin's dark hair and told him he'd see him before he left on Tuesday. Naomi offered to drop him and Balthy off at the airport. Castiel thanked his mom and said good night to his parents.

Naomi and Crowley stayed outside the door. "I feel like ripping Squirrel a new asshole."

"Darling, the boys are adults now. Let them work things out. If they are meant to be, Dean and Castiel will find a way."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Eternal optimist"

When Castiel arrived home at ten, he leapt a few inches in the air. A thunderous Dean sat with his arms crossed in the dark living room. His emerald eyes scanned every inch of Cas' body. His best friend wore the same clothes from last night. The tie was loose and the shirt untucked. His hair stuck in all directions. Dean swallowed hard before standing. "You were with Balthadouche all this time?" He strolled to Castiel and cornered him against the door.

"You have no right to ask me that!" Castiel's nostrils flared.

"He finally get to fuck you?" Dean knew he acted like a first class dick but couldn't stop.

"It's none of your business. Just like it isn't mine if you slept with Amara." Castiel lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night. I know I fucked up ignoring you and plastering myself to Amara." Cas locked eyes with Dean.

"You were a major assbutt!" He shoved at Dean but the taller man became an unmovable mountain.

Dean cupped Cas' face. "I never want to hurt you, sweetheart." Their foreheads touched.

"You did." Castiel closed his eyes. His lashes fluttered against Dean's.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Dean pressed his lips in between Cas' brows. "Please forgive me." He kissed the other man's closed lids. "You are everything to me."

Castiel laughed mockingly. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"FYI, Amara propositioned me last night and I turned her down. You want to know why? Because I kept thinking of your stupid big eyes looking all hurt after my stupid behavior!"

Castiel dug his fingers into Dean's elbows. "Sorry I derailed sex for you, Dean." He licked his chapped lips. "I can't do this anymore. I thought I could share you with her but I can't. Every time I smell her perfume on your clothes, when I do the laundry, it's like my heart gets stabbed with a knife."

"Cas, I don't get a kick of you being with Balthadouche." Dean rubbed his nose with Cas'.

"Last night I saw lipstick on your collar. I bet Amara did that on purpose. She's marking her territory and needed me to see. Well message received." Castiel pushed at Dean harder this time. He managed to get away.

"Cas, don't walk away!" Dean leaned against the door.

"Are you going to break things off with her and come out to your parents and friends?" Castiel crossed his arms.

"I need some time." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"Guess what, best friend of mine? You're going to have all the time in the world. I am needed for a month in New York. Plane leaves this Tuesday."

"What about Baby Buzz?" Dean sat on the floor.

"I met with Gadreel earlier today. We both liked him, when he did his apprenticeship with us. He happened to be hunting for a job and I offered him one. Gadreel's a hard worker."

"You have everything mapped out…huh?"

"I wouldn't leave you by your lonesome with business booming." Castiel's head pounded. He needed a hot bath and eight hours of sleep.

"You and Balthadouche jetting off into the sunset now?" Dean bent his knees to rest his chin on them.

"Unlike you, I know when not to string someone along. I know it will be a douchebag move, but I plan on breaking things off with Balthazar once the photo shoot is over."

Dean whipped his head towards Castiel, who stood by the short hall that led to their bedrooms and bathroom. "That does not mean I am running back here into your arms."

"Cas, I give you my word I'll come clean with the parental unit just give me time."

"Like I said you are going to have ample time."

"I'll break up with Amara."

Castiel turned and headed to the bathroom. "That's a starter." He stopped for a moment. "I didn't spend the night at Balthy's. I crashed at Charlie's and Dot's." With those words he disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean's body felt drained of energy. At least Cas didn't love Balthadouche and was breaking up with the bag of dicks. He needed to break up with Amara, too. Dean admitted to not even remotely being in love with the chick. At first her Ice Queen act was a turn on. Dean played a game of how long it would take for him to bang her, but then things changed, after he realized his feelings towards Cas were more than friendly. Last night Dean realized he wanted to make love to Castiel. He turned Amara down and was relieved in a way. The two of them barely had things in common while he and Cas had known each other all their lives and shared interests like their mutual love for cheeseburgers, classic rock, Baby Buzz and an immense love for family.

This upcoming month without Cas was going to be a bitch. Dean slammed the back of his head against the door. He needed to grow a pair pronto and tell his dad the truth. Mary won't even bat an eye and Sammy already knew and was ok with it. Mary loved her children more than life. She'll probably be over the moon, when she finds out Dean is in love with Cas. She considers him like one of her own. Shit! Dean banged the back of his head against the door again.

"Yep, you fucking idiot! You're completely in love with your adorkable best friend."

Dean finally got up. He stretched his arms. He first needed to speak to John. The family was having a barbecue in two weekends. After the guests left, Dean planned on sitting his old man down and spilling the beans. Then he'd jump on a plane and tell Castiel in person that he fucking loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all the lovelies that reviewed the previous chapter. :)**

Castiel bade farewell to his friends and family the day before he left for the Big Apple. Kevin clung to his big brother's legs, begging Cas not to leave. Castiel turned into a puddle of goo. He sat on the floor and placed the four-year old on his lap. "I promise not to be gone over a month, little man. We are going to the bee farm for your birthday." He bopped the child's button nose. Kevin giggled and swapped his hand away.

"Dean is coming with us?" His eyes became brighter.

Castiel smiled and separated from his baby brother. He refused to bring the boy's hopes up. Dean needed to come clean with his parents and dump the Ice Queen. Cas already knew he would break things off with Balthazar in New York. He refused to continue living a charade with Balthy. The actor deserved the truth.

"We'll see, Kevin."

Castiel embraced his parents in the driveway. "I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow morning." Naomi kissed his stubble covered cheek.

"Stay away from drugs and for God's sake do not become anorexic." Crowley patted his son's back.

"Dad, you're acting like I am becoming a supermodel. After the gig is done, your Casserole will be back home."

Earlier in the day, Castiel shared a quick lunch with his friends. Charlie pulled him aside and asked for new developments in the Dean department. Castiel gave her the cliff notes version of what Dean told him a few days ago.

"Hmm sounds like he's beginning to take his head out of his freckled ass." She playfully punched her lifelong friend. "You guys are going to make the most beautiful babies together."

Castiel took his tongue out at the redhead. The circle of friends shared a group hug. Gabe suggested Cas to take him along as a chaperone. Castiel rolled his eyes.

Dean greeted Cas with a bottle of tequila and dinner. "Hope you're hungry. I made beef stew and apple pie." He already poured two shot glasses of tequila. He clinked his with Cas'. "You are going to kick ass in New York, baby."

The two men downed the shots rapidly. Dean poured another round. "I am scared. This is all crazy. Who ever thought of me modeling anything?" Castiel plopped down on the couch.

Dean joined his best friend. He motioned for Cas to turn around. Dean began massaging the nervous man's tense back. "Dude, I can make a long ass rope with all the knots you got here."

Castiel moaned. Dean's fingers felt heavenly. He closed his eyes. "Cas, have you really taken a good look in the mirror? You are fucking gorgeous. Don't get me started on your big soulful eyes. The Ray Bans big wigs went gaga as soon as they saw the pictures. Wait till they see them in person."

Cas played with the hem of the t-shirt he wore. His stomach grumbled. "Dinner ready?"

Dean scooted closer to press his chest against Castiel's back. He slid his arms around the other man's torso. Dean mouthed against his neck, "You're so fucking gorgeous, Cas. Hell your ass is the only one I want to tap."

Feeling Dean's warm breath and plush lips press against his skin, made goosebumps spread like wildfire across his body. Castiel turned around. He folded his arms around Dean. "Thanks" He kneaded his nose against Dean's. Their lips met for a long and languid kiss. Both of their stomachs grumbled really loud. They laughed on their way to the kitchen.

After the meal, the duo watched Bates Motel. Cas' flight left in the morning. Dean surprised Castiel by pulling him into his bedroom. "Sleep with me?" Castiel quickly nodded.

Both men swiftly undressed, staying in boxers and t-shirts. After brushing their teeth, they got under the comforter. Dean held Castiel in his arms. He kissed the top of his unruly hair. "I'll talk to the 'rents first and then break up with Amara."

Cas intertwined their fingers. "I am telling Balthazar I can no longer be with him."

Castiel felt like the world's biggest ingrate. Balthazar had done so much for him since high school. He helped him get over Dean. The teen held his hand while Castiel came out to his parents. The Oscar speech turned out to be the most romantic one in Academy Awards history. And let's not forget, Balthy hooked Cas up with the Ray Ban gig. Castiel's way of thanking the man was to dump his ass in New York. Cas swallowed hard. Tears pooled in his eyes. In the end things would turn out to be worth it. Dean seemed to be coming around to finally coming out to his friends and family. Most importantly he planned to break up with Amara.

Dean pressed kisses on the back of Cas' neck. He already missed the adorkable dude. The four years Cas spent in college where the worst of Dean's life. He missed him with a longing intensity. He furrowed his brows. Now that Dean thought about it, he most likely had feelings for his best friend for a long time, but was too stupid to realize what they truly were. Dean itched to share with Cas that he loved him and not as best friends. No, Dean was hopelessly in love with him.

First he needed to man up and come out of the proverbial closet. Then he'd take a flight to New York. If that wasn't a sign which showed he was head over heels with his best friend, then Dean had no idea what else could prove it. He'd always been petrified of flying. The Winchester needed to drink a couple of shots before boarding the flight. Dean planned on asking Charlie for help with coming up with a special way to tell Castiel how he truly felt about him. Dean and Cas fell asleep holding hands.

Dean volunteered to drive Cas and Balthadouche to the airport, but Naomi beat him to it. They shared a hungry kiss before Castiel dumped a duffel bag inside the trunk. Naomi glanced away while her son and his best friend made out. She smiled. Dean and Castiel were meant to be. Mary and Naomi always wondered, when the boys were children whether or not something beyond friendship would bloom between them. They were always inseparable and loved each other.

Balthy held Cas' hand as soon as he entered Naomi's SUV. Castiel felt like releasing it. Naomi said good-bye to the actor and hugged her son one last time. "I will call as soon as we land at LaGuardia."

During the flight, Balthy rested his head on his shoulder while he napped. Castiel asked a flight attendant for a beer. He gulped it all down as soon as the attendant handed it to him. The blonde arched an elegant brow and shook her head. It was going to be hard letting go of Balthazar.

The two men headed to Wooster Street where Ray Bans headquarter was located at. Castiel met with two execs, who couldn't stop awing over his electric blue eyes. They informed Cas he needed to do a test photoshoot first thing tomorrow morning. The pictures were to be e-mailed to a VP, who needed to give final approval. Then the real photoshoot would transpire in two days.

Balthazar and Castiel ate dinner at Del Fresco's Steakhouse. Afterwards, they walked along Time Square. Balthy suggested a carriage ride but Cas immediately turned the idea down. The less romantic things they did together the better. He faked being tired and nervous, so Balthazar reluctantly agreed to head over to the Marriot Marquis. Luckily, their room was a double.

The actor tried convincing Castiel to share a shower. "No distractions, Balthy."

"Little Bee, you are bloody killing me!" Balthazar made grabby hands. "When are you putting out? I hate cock teases."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the man. "Good things come to those who wait." His patience was wearing thin. Balthy became needy the last couple of days. "I am not a cock tease!" Cas closed the bathroom door on the Brit's face.

"Yes, you are! I have never had such a terrible case of blue balls! Calluses are forming in my hands." Balthy headed to the mini fridge to see what booze it carried.

The following morning Balthazar accompanied Castiel to the photoshoot. A group of professionals helped the model dress in dark blue jeans, leather belt, black blazer, baby blue shirt and loafers. His hair was gelled and combed. Finally, Cas put on a pair of vintage, black rimmed eyeglasses.

"Voila! Sexy librarian/hot professor look." Chris, the photographer cheered.

Castiel was stiff at first but with encouragement from Chris, Balthazar and the two execs, he began to relax. He even improvised by chewing on a pencil while he read a book. Chris played George Harrison music after finding out the former Beatle was Cas' favorite. The shoot was done after three hours.

The execs congratulated Castiel. "Benjamin is going to love the photos."

"When will we know the decision?" Balthazar inquired.

"By this evening," one of the execs replied.

Castiel thanked them for the opportunity. He headed to the dressing room and was stopped. "You may keep the wardrobe."

"Are you serious?" Cas never owned anything by Armani. The female exec nodded and winked at him.

For the remainder of the day and into the early evening hours, Castiel was a nervous wreck. He bit most of his fingernails. Balthazar proposed for the two of them to visit Central Park or catch a Broadway show. Cas had been dying to see "Hamilton" which featured one of his celeb crushes, Jonathan Groff, but he wouldn't be able to sit still and enjoy the musical.

Balthazar ordered room service that night. Cas barely touched his food. What if he didn't get the job? He wouldn't be surprised since he was 25 and models started in their teen years. Plus, he must have looked stiff like Lurch from the Adams Family in many of the pictures. He called home to see how his parents and Kevin were doing. After the ten-minute conversation, Castiel sat on his bed to read a poetry book.

His phone rang. It was an unknown number. Cas inhaled and exhaled deeply before answering. His voice shook, when he said hello. The female exec congratulated him on becoming Ray Ban's newest model. Castiel almost passed out. She informed Cas to go to headquarters tomorrow to sign a contract. He thanked her profusely. Castiel really wanted to help his parents out financially.

Balthazar grabbed Cas' face and kissed him hard. Castiel tried reciprocating the kiss enthusiastically but couldn't. Balthy invited him to a celebratory dinner at Ai Fiori, one of New York's most revered Italian restaurants. When the couple arrived, there weren't any available tables. As soon as the host realized who Balthazar was, he promptly cleared one for them. The couple ate butter poached lobster and halibut with truffles. Balthy ordered a $300 bottle of wine to go along with the succulent meal. Castiel felt guilty as hell.

On their way back to the hotel, they took a cab. Both men were tipsy. Balthazar kept nuzzling his nose into Cas' neck and sucking on it. At first the blue eyed man didn't mind much, but then he remembered Dean. As soon as they hopped off the cab, Castiel kept his distance. Balthazar became an octopus once they were inside the hotel room.

Cas kissed him good night. "We have to wake up early tomorrow morning." He shoved Balthy like a rag doll onto his bed and left to the bathroom. Cas splashed cold water on his face before brushing his teeth. His mind wandered to thoughts of Dean. His best friend sent him a text earlier today, informing him he was meeting with John this evening. Cas wondered if the conversation already took place.

Meanwhile in Lawrence, Dean finished helping Mary with the dishes. He visited his parents for dinner. John and Mary were surprised since Dean only ate with them if invited. Once the trio settled in the front porch, drinking decaffeinated coffee, Dean paced the length of the wood floor.

"Sweetheart, is everything ok?" Mary spoke from a rocking chair. John sat on a matching one.

Dean stopped in front of his parents. He wrung his hands. Eating dinner right before coming clean with his folks hadn't been a good idea. Dean felt like throwing up chunks. He should've taken Cas up on his offer of being with him, when he spilled the beans. Dean swallowed hard.

"Say it already!" John bellowed.

Dean jumped. "Shit I don't know how to say this."

John rolled his eyes. "You are in love with Castiel."

Dean's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. His mouth remained open. John and Mary laughed. "How?"

"Son, close your trap. You look like a trout out of water."

"But"

"Dean, sit down." Mary ordered her first born.

"We waited since high school for you to come to your senses." Mary smiled at Dean.

"The two of you were meant to be. For Pete's sake, the first word you ever uttered was Cas…not dad or mama. You said Cas. And Crowley and Naomi shared with us that their boy's first word had been De." John looked at his oldest.

Dean licked his lips nervously. John continued. "When Balthazar came into the picture, you were a nightmare to be around. At first Mary and me thought you were jealous over losing your best friend. Then your mom found you crying looking at pictures of you and Cas."

"Mom, you never told me!"

"I know you hate chick flick moments. Anyways, you were quite the grouch while Castiel was away in college. After he came back, you were over the moon."

John piped in. "Your behavior at the book launch was the last straw. You practically shot laser beams at Balthazar the entire time. Don't get me started on how you were all over Amara."

Dean blushed. All this time he'd been fretting over telling his parents the truth, in particular John and they already knew.

"Was all that overcompensating a show for me, son?" John looked at Dean square in the eyes.

Dean nodded. His forest green eyes became watery. "I was afraid you'd disown me."

"That's fucking ridiculous! I love Castiel like he was one of my own. Whatever gave you the idea your old man was a freaking homophobe?" John joined Dean on the bench.

"You're a marine, who served in the Gulf War. Since we were kids you taught us how to hunt and pick up chicks."

"Dean, I never told you or your brother that being gay is wrong." John rested a hand over his son's shoulder.

"I'm not attracted to other men. It's just Cas. He's the one for me. It took me a long ass time to realize it, but I am 100% sure I love him." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"So you are Cas-sexual." John joked.

Mary joined her son and husband on the bench. "Honey, we love you and are fine with you being with Castiel. He's a wonderful young man. Castiel has always been an honorary member of the Winchester clan."

Dean sighed. "I've been a huge idiot."

"That's nothing new. So have you told Cas you love him?" John elbowed his son.

"I want to tell him in person. Charlie is booking me a flight for next weekend."

"How romantic!" Mary held her son's hand.

"What about that stuffy broad you're seeing?" John asked.

"I asked her to have dinner with me tomorrow night to tell her the truth."

"Atta boy!" John ruffled Dean's hair.

The following day Castiel went over the Ray Ban contract carefully. It was pretty simple. He'd be under contract with the company for two years. The amount he was getting paid was unbelievable. Kevin's entire college education would be covered. His parents will live in comfort for the rest of their lives. There would be some money left for him and Dean to travel across Europe and Russia.

After signing the contract, Balthazar and Cas went sightseeing. They visited Time Square and Central Park. The couple even took in "Hamilton". Castiel gushed over Jonathan Groff's delicious interpretation of King George. He almost died of a heart attack, when Balthy surprised him with a visit to the backstage area.

Jonathan was down to earth and a flirt. Curse his feelings for Dean Winchester! If Balthy wasn't around Castiel would be tempted to have a one night stand with the gorgeous and multi-talented Jonathan. The actor took a selfie with Cas and gave him his autograph.

Castiel sent the selfie to Dean, who quickly responded. "Now I have real competition ;)"

"Never…you are the only one I want."

"I'm telling Amara tonight."

"Good luck…breaking up with Balthazar tomorrow night after photoshoot."

"xo"

"Right back at ya"

Dean invited Amara to that nasty Ethiopian joint she liked. He wasn't hungry, so he ordered a soda and some chicken. Amara kept harping about them going to Vermont for a weekend. No fucking way would he spend a weekend at some frilly bed and breakfast! God he just wanted to fly to New York already to be with Cas.

Amara noticed Dean wasn't talking and barely eating. "You sick?"

"Nah" Dean tapped his fingers on the table.

"Something's going on." She settled a lace shawl over her shoulders. "Want to leave?"

Dean nodded. He gestured for the waiter to bring him the bill. Once he paid and left a tip, he walked Amara to the Impala. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He opened the front passenger door for the college professor.

He settled in the driver's seat and turned his body towards her. "Amara, you are an amazing person and I've enjoyed getting to know you."

The brunette's nostrils flared. He was leaving her for ordinary Castiel. Amara felt like screaming but refrained herself. "I can't continue lying to you. I am in love with Cas." Dean finally looked her in the eye.

"You have been using me all this time." Amara glared at him.

"Sorry"

"I have wasted over six months with you and this is how you end things?!" She stared forward. "Take me home, Dean."

Dean started the ignition. He didn't even turn on the radio. "He is going to choose Balthazar over you. He can take him places. Balthazar got him that lucrative modeling job. With you he's stuck in a small town, manning a baby furniture store."

Amara felt satisfaction, watching the scowl on Dean's face. His fingers gripped harder to the steering wheel. "You are nothing but a high school graduate with nothing to prove in life. Your father and uncle loaned you the money to start the business. Castiel is into art and graduated college. Balthazar can give him the life he truly wants."

"Shut your mouth, Amara." Dean's chest rose and fell heavily.

"I am telling you the truth."

"Cas loves me."

"Has he told you that? No, because he is going to end up with Balthazar. Castiel is going to call you and say that he is never returning to Lawrence. He's going to travel the world with his first and only love." She grinned, seeing Dean lose his patience.

A construction sign indicated for drivers to take an alternate route. Dean made a sharp turn. He couldn't wait to drop this bitch off and never see her again. His friends had all been right about Amara being an Ice Queen.

The road he drove on was dark. Dean adjusted the headlights. Amara continued yapping her gums. He ignored her but the last thing she said really grinded his gears. "Those two must be going at it as we speak, celebrating Castiel's contract. He is definitely not thinking of you while Balthazar fucks him deep into the mattress."

Dean glanced at her. He hated this chick more than anything. Amara smirked in triumph. Headlights flashed in front of the Impala. Dean swerved out of the road. He hit the brakes hard before Baby crashed into a reservoir.

 **I had to divide this chapter in two parts. Next one should be up next week. There are only three more chapters to go. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

As Baby submerged into the Clinton Reservoir right next to the water treatment plant, glimpses of the most significant moments in Dean's life flashed before his petrified eyes. Of course the flashes included his family, but they started and ended with his favorite moments shared with Cas. Dean struggled with his seatbelt as he shouted at Amara to quickly undo hers. He kicked the driver's side door open before the Impala began to completely submerge in the artificial lake. Dark water cascaded inside, soaking the carpet. Dean cringed. He mentally apologized to Baby. Amara was the culprit. If the bitch hadn't incessantly taunted him, her ass would be descending the Impala right at this very moment outside of her apartment building.

Amara shrieked. Her Ice Queen demeanor evaporated as soon as Baby hit the reservoir. Her hair raising shrieks got on his damn nerves. "Shut the fuck up! We are not drowning."

Dean batted her hands away from the seatbelt buckle. The fucking contraption got jammed. Dean rolled his eyes. He fought an inner battle to leave the witch inside the Impala. His conscious won. His hands twitched while he sought the pocket knife inside his leather jacket. He found it and started cutting the strap.

"Hurry up! I can't die like this!" Amara clawed at the passenger window.

"Get your shit together, woman!" Dean's right palm itched to land on the frantic banshee's cheek. John and Mary raised him never to raise a hand to a woman, but this case was an exception. "Roll the fucking window down!"

Amara glared at him before following his instructions. Baby sunk deeper into the reservoir. Dean focused on cutting the seat belt strap. The water covered the steering wheel and glove compartment. Dean needed to cut another two inches. Amara glanced at the rising water with terror-stricken eyes.

"Almost done…when I give you a signal, you swim for it." Dean cut the strap rougher and faster.

Amara closed her eyes. "I do not how to swim."

Dean shot her an are you serious look. The strap finally gave. The water reached their necks. Baby's hood was no longer visible. Dean felt like crying. His lower lip trembled. "I am swimming out first and will go get you."

Amara clutched her right hand around one of his wrists. "Do not leave me!"

"I promise." She released Dean, who swam out of the Impala. The darkness surrounding him made it difficult to see. He felt the hood of the car and dived to the right. He paddled his feet faster. The water covered Amara's head. Her long and brown tresses, floating in the murky water, reminded Dean of a sea witch's tentacles.

The brunette's eyes were closed. Dean tugged her nearest arm. Amara opened her eyes and blinked. Bubbles escaped from her mouth. Dean nodded at her to vacate the Impala. At least the woman complied. Holding his breath became more difficult for Dean. He sheathed an arm around her and kicked at her legs. Luckily, she caught on. She paddled her feet while Dean swam to the surface. Her weight didn't allow him to go faster.

The minute it took him to swim upwards turned out to be the longest in his entire existence. Dean's head broke the surface. He spat out water before breathing hard. He yanked Amara up. The woman coughed a lot of water. Her eyes were bloodshot. It seemed like an octopus stuck on her scalp since her sodden hair covered her head in fat and drenched curls. Dean still held on to the woman while he swam to land. His lungs burned and his arms and legs hurt like the devil. He lay on the grass spread eagled. Amara sat in front of a tree. Her chest rose and fell heavily. She wiped at her burning eyes and bunched her hair into a fist to twist water from it.

Dean swallowed hard. He raised his head a little forward. The sight of Baby's roof disappearing into the artificial lake, brought a single tear to roll down his freckled cheek. Dean licked the salty drop from his upper lip. He asked Amara if she was ok without looking at her. Dean blamed Baby's demise on the witch.

"Thank you"

"You are still a bitch."

Amara remained silent. She felt guilty about the accident. Her mouth worked on automatic as soon as Dean told her they were through. Amara hated losing. After all the schemes she partook with the cocky and selfish actor, Dean still chose Castiel in the end.

"Can you walk? Nearest Gas N Sip is a mile from here."

Amara nodded and stood up. She removed the stilettos to walk barefoot. Dean walked in shorter strides in order for her to keep up with him. Twenty-five minutes later, the duo arrived at their intended destination. A bald, acne riddled kid manned the counter. Dean explained their predicament and the teenager allowed him use of the phone.

He called Uncle Bobby first. The older man wasn't thrilled to be woken up at such a late hour. Bobby reminded Dean of a hen. He went to bed at 8 and woke up before sunrise. He called his best friend Rufus to pick up Dean and see if the tow truck can drag Baby out of the reservoir.

Dean made sure Amara hadn't sustained any injury, before paying for a UBER to pick her up through his Pay Pal account. The teen loaned him his cellphone. "Dean, I am truly sorry. I know how much the Impala means to you."

"Save it, sister. Your viper tongue got us in this fucking mess."

"I will pay for all the repairs."

The UBER driver arrived in a cobalt Prius. "You bet you're paying for the whole deal."

"Bye Dean."

"Whatever"

Dean cried that night after taking a hot shower. He lay in bed with his arms folded under his neck. Dean stared at the ceiling. He recalled how John presented Baby to him for his 16th birthday. He enthusiastically drove her to the drive-in with Cas in shotgun and Sammy in the backseat. That was a memory Dean always cherished. Now his Baby lay under the reservoir. Due to the accident occurring late at night, Rufus hadn't been able to drag her out with the tow truck. Two divers from the police department needed to assist Rufus in getting the Impala out tomorrow morning. Dean punched the mattress in frustration. He felt like sending Cas a text, informing him that he broke up with the Ice Queen, but exhaustion beat him to it. His eyes closed and Dean slept heavily that evening.

Amara angrily tossed her purse on the floor. Water pooled on the wood floor. She screamed and smashed the stilettos against the eggshell painted wall. Amara walked into her bedroom in search of the cellphone she used for work purposes. She had saved Balthazar's number in it.

With shivering fingers, Amara sent him a short text. "Dean broke up with me to be with him. Game is over." She went on to erase the actor's number from the cell.

Amara had pride. She wasn't in love with Dean Winchester. Yes, she found the man visibly appealing. One had to be visually impaired not to. Amara's only regret turned out being that she never got the opportunity to sleep with the man. She even purchased bras to entice him and Amara barely wore them before. Perhaps she'll take a Caribbean vacation to try her luck there.

That night after indulging in a warm bubble bath, Amara lay in bed wearing a peach silk teddy. She fingered herself, thinking of Dean. The college professor gave up after twenty unfulfilled minutes. She remained dry as the Sahara. When she felt a pull, it would rapidly disappear. Amara stayed with an empty feeling inside. She slid the silk material of her short nightgown to cover her thighs. Amara lay in a fetal position. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face to scream into it. Why did she kid herself? No other man could compare to Dean Winchester's sexiness. She blew it with him and his heart belonged to Castiel.

Balthazar sipped brandy in the balcony of the hotel chamber. He crossed his ankles and rested them on the table. He enjoyed watching the full moon and stars. Balthy glanced through the glass doors at a slumbering Castiel. His cock stirred. He longed to make Cassie his body and soul like in high school. The actor finished the brandy. He hated to admit the fact that his Little Bee most likely never fell out of love with Dean Losechester.

After the first time the two of them made love, Castiel fell asleep in Balthazar's arms. The boy whimpered in his sleep and whispered Dean several times. Balthy always suspected his boyfriend had a crush on the Winchester brat, but hearing Cassie call out for him after his first time, convinced Balthazar that he'd always been in love with Dean. As time passed, Castiel proved to him that he was a devoted boyfriend. Balthy suggested for him to join the drama club and soccer team. Cassie agreed. Balthazar made sure the two best friends no longer spent too much time together. His Little Bee got accepted to an out of state university and Losechester remained in Lawrence as a carpenter's apprentice.

Deep inside Balthy knew Castiel's sadness at leaving Kansas wasn't due to their separation. Balthazar got accepted into a prestigious acting school. They had to make it a go with a long distance relationship. Cassie's grief was largely due to being away from his first love, Dean. Balthy and Cas tried to remain boyfriends, but after two semesters in college, the two of them agreed to remain friends. A few months after, Balthy became the star of the school's plays and musicals. He hardly had time to correspond with his former boyfriend. And the rest like the saying goes is history.

His cell pinged, signaling an incoming text. Balthy's eyes brightened, when he read Amara's name. Could the woman be informing him that she finally bumped uglies with Losechester. The words he read made the actor clench his right hand. So Dean believed that by dumping Amara, Cassie will jump into his waiting arms? Fat chance! That evening visions of Cassie and Dean in bed together consumed the actor. The following morning, Balthy told Cas to go to the photoshoot on his own. He was hungover since he drank an entire bottle of brandy and hardly slept a wink. Castiel understood and left a little early to grab an ice coffee at the Starbucks across the street.

His first official shoot went well. At first nerves wrecked him but Cas was able to loosen up. Chris, the photographer said some raunchy jokes and played Beatles and George Harrison tunes. The crew took an hour lunch at three o'clock. Chris showed Cas some of the photos. Castiel still didn't see what made the execs choose him as their model, but the money was sure worth it. The shoot resumed at 4:15 until 8 pm. One of the execs called it a wrap and informed Cas next week on Wednesday was the last session.

Balthy sent him a text, telling him he was holding a small gathering in his honor at their hotel room. Cas felt tired but couldn't say no to the man. He invited Chris to join them. The photographer accepted. The two of them stopped by a liquor store for Chris to buy a bottle of Jack Daniels. They arrived at 9:30.

A drunk Balthy greeted them. He planted a wet, sloppy kiss on Cas' lips. "My boyfriend, the hot supermodel has arrived!"

His motley crew of four greeted Cas and Chris. Castiel wiped his lips as soon as Balthy turned to the bar area. He opened two beer bottles and handed them to the new arrivals. "I am so proud of you, Little Bee."

"Thank you"

"Now the party can really start!" Balthy clapped his hands. A busty bimbo, who said two lines in Balthy's last movie beckoned the actor to join her at the couch. She procured a small plastic bag from her Gucci purse. A mirror already lay flat on the glass coffee table. Castiel's mouth remained open in an O shape. The bimbo dumped a small mound of cocaine over the mirror. Balthy procured a razor to expertly make four lines. The blonde rolled up a twenty-dollar bill and inserted it into the opening of her left nostril. Watching the bimbo inhale the white powder, caused Cas' nose and head to hurt. She gave Balthy the rolled bill and the actor wasted no time in vacuuming the coke.

"Oy boy," Chris whispered. He downed the beer.

Castiel's cheeks burned. He never thought he'd see Balthazar consuming hardcore drugs. He palmed his cellphone inside his jean pocket. God he needed to hear Dean's voice so badly. He excused himself and headed to the balcony.

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. He called Dean. The phone rang twice before the voice he adored above all others answered. "Babe, I miss you so much."

Castiel sank to the floor. He closed his eyes, picturing Dean right next to him. "Hello Dean."

His best friend related everything that transpired the prior evening. "Are you well?"

"Yeah, none of us sustained any injuries but Baby that's any other story."

"I am so sorry, Dean. I wish I could be there with you."

"I know, sweetheart." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He waited for a turkey meal he nuked in the microwave to cool a little. Dean sat on the couch, watching the latest Dr. Sexy episode.

"I wish I was home with you." Castiel's voice caught.

"Cas, are you crying?" His voice laced with concern.

Castiel wiped his runny nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "Balthazar is snorting cocaine as we speak."

"What the fuck?!"

"I left the room and am currently in the balcony."

"Cas, you need to break up with that loser ASAP." Dean paced the living room.

"I am waiting for our guests to leave to do so." Castiel nibbled his lower lip.

"Good"

The sliding glass door opened, revealing Balthazar, who seemed jumpy. "Cassie, can we talk?"

"Now?" Castiel rose.

"Yes now!" Balthazar returned to the hotel room.

"The motherfucker is screaming at you? I am going to rip his lungs out!"

"Let me go before he makes a scene."

"Be careful"

"Talk to you later, Dean."

One of Balthy's male guests turned the music louder. Castiel nodded at Chris on his way to the bathroom. Balthazar had disappeared in there a few seconds earlier. The photographer smiled at the model.

Balthy swiftly shut the door and locked it. Castiel instantly noticed how fidgety his soon to be ex-boyfriend was. His body twitched and Balthazar rubbed at his red nose. Blood oozed from the nostril he used to inhale the coke. "I bet that was Losechester on the phone. I know you plan on dumping me tonight. He broke up with the Ice Queen already."

Castiel's eyes became wide. "How do you know?"

"Amara and I schemed to keep the two of you apart but our plan backfired."

Cas couldn't believe what he just heard. Balthazar saw everything red. Since last night all he wanted to do was kick Dean Winchester's ass and show Cassie what a real man truly is. He cornered Cas against the counter. "Balthy, you are high."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Balthazar's nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. He wanted to destroy everything in his path. "Did you ever love me, Castiel?"

Cas gulped hard and looked at the floor. "Answer me!"

"Please don't ask me that." Castiel hugged himself.

"You never stopped loving him." Balthazar smashed a fist into the wall, denting it.

Castiel became frightened. He'd never seen Balthy act this way. It was all due to the cocaine. "Balthazar, let's tell everyone to go and get you sober."

"Fuck you! I am tired of acting the role of the fool in this farce. After all, that I've done for you, this is how you repay me?"

"I am sorry, Balthy. My heart's always wanted Dean."

Balthazar shoved Castiel hard against the mirror. "Ungrateful little bitch!"

Cas slapped Balthazar twice across the cheek. The actor became more enraged. He reminded Castiel of a raging bull being taunted by a red cape and ready to pounce. "Oh you shouldn't have done that."

Balthy wrapped his hands around Cas' neck. Castiel tried prying them off. He managed to kick Balthazar's junk. The Brit winced. He screamed a battle cry. Cas started to hop off the counter but the drugged man turned out to be quicker. He grabbed Castiel by the neck and squeezed his windpipe. Cas clawed at Balthazar's face. Balthy banged Castiel's head twice against the mirror, cracking the glass in the process.

Cas felt a large gash open in the back of his neck. Blood trickled down his neck. He kicked one last time as Balthazar applied more pressure on his windpipe.

"I won't give you to him." Castiel's eyes began to droop until darkness took over him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter. Now without further ado is the penultimate chapter. Hope y'all like it. :)**

Castiel fought to remain conscious. As he lay on the cold marble floor, he heard heavy and non-stop pounding against the bathroom door. A voice he could not decipher at first caught his attention. "Open up! I already called the cops!" Cas realized the male voice belonged to the photographer, Chris. The doorknob rattled as the door violently shook.

The bruised man opened his mouth but no noise came out. Balthazar must have damaged his throat. Castiel opened his eyes slowly. He felt blood cascade down the back of his neck. It took him almost an entire minute to get on his knees. His vision began to return to normal.

"Castiel, answer me!" Chris yelled from the other side of the door.

Loud sobbing rang through the spacious bathroom. "What did I do?"

Cas' head throbbed and the room spun around him, when he turned it towards Balthazar, who sat in front of the Roman tub. His bent knees hid his face. The actor's entire frame shook. The sobbing became louder. Castiel stared at a complete stranger. How long had Balthazar been doing heavy drugs? He almost killed him under a drug fueled, jealous rage.

By a miracle of God, Castiel had been able to stand on shaky legs. He opened the faucet and splashed water over his eyes. Then he yanked a bunch of Kleenex from a dispenser to apply pressure to the cut in the back of his head. He winced. Balthazar jumped up and rushed to him.

Castiel couldn't even stomach looking at his ex. "Little Bee, hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted. Are you badly hurt?"

The Brit brought a shivering hand close to Cas' face. The blue eyed man swatted it away. He found his voice which was barely heard. "Don't touch me." The venom made Balthazar cry even more.

"Please forgive me, Cassie. I let jealousy get the best of me. I hate Dean Winchester…always have."

Castiel went to open the door. Christopher gasped. The other guests sobered up quickly after seeing purple finger marks around Cas' neck. The photographer immediately saw the blood stains on his shirt collar. He held the model's arm and led him to a chair. "The cops and an ambulance are on their way."

Balthazar made his way out of the bathroom. All eyes were glued on him. He wiped tears from his craggy face. Balthazar took a deep breath. The police arrived. The woman who'd snorted coke with the actor opened the door. Her buzz flew out the window a few minutes ago. Two EMTs soon followed the law enforcement officers inside the hotel suite. They instantly tended to Castiel's injuries.

A stocky officer with a thick Brooklyn accent was approached by the actor, who turned himself in for assault. The other cop asked Castiel if he wanted to press charges. He nodded. In no time, Balthazar was handcuffed by the burly policeman. The other gave the actor his Miranda Rights. Balthazar glanced at Castiel one last time while being escorted out of the suite. "I am so sorry, Little Bee." Castiel remained looking at the floor while an EMT applied a bandage to the cut on his head.

Fortunately, his windpipe hadn't been damaged. Castiel needed to be taken to Mount Sinai Hospital to be stitched up. Christopher volunteered to accompany him. He was not discharged until 8 o'clock the following morning. Chris picked up prescribed painkillers at the hospital pharmacy with Cas and then made sure he made it safe to his hotel room. Castiel profusely thanked the man and insisted on treating him to lunch on the last day of the Ray Ban campaign shoot.

"You sure you'll be ok on your own?" Christopher asked before leaving.

Cas smiled. His voice continued being hardly audible and extremely raspy. The doctor, who examined him in the ER told him it would take a couple of days for it to return to normal. "Have a feeling these babies will knock me out." He rattled the pill bottle. He planned on taking two before hitting the hay.

Chris handed Castiel his business card. "Don't hesitate to give me a holler."

"Thank you"

Castiel locked the door. The back of his head ached really bad. He rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, drain the dragon and wash his hands. Afterwards, he undressed and remained in boxer briefs. Cas swallowed two painkillers and washed them down with a bottle of water. Castiel lay on his bed and covered his sore body with the sheets. He stared at the dome ceiling and cried. He'd been so close to dying just a few hours ago. Thinking of never seeing his parents, Alfie, Kevin and Dean never again caused his heart to ache.

Castiel pounded at the mattress. He should have broken things off with Balthazar in Lawrence. Cas blamed himself for his current predicament. Dean always has been the only sole owner of his heart. In high school, Castiel used Balthazar to get over his feelings for his best friend. Now as grown men, he should never have agreed to date the actor again, especially after Dean confessed his true feelings to Cas. Now Balthazar occupied a bunk bed in a holding cell. The assault charges were not going to be beneficial to his thriving career. This afternoon Castiel needed to give a statement at a police station.

His brain continued to incessantly play the assault. A nurse applied eight stitches to the back of his head. The hair over and in the immediate area had to be shaved. The last Ray Ban shoot was scheduled within two days. Castiel needed to visit a barber before the session to get his hair fixed.

Even though the gash had been stitched up and a bandage covered it, Castiel still felt warm blood sliding down the back of his neck. Cas tossed and turned for over an hour, reliving the dreadful sensation of Balthazar's fingers squeezing air out of him. He tenderly touched the litany of purple bruises around his bruised neck. His frantic heartbeat reminded Cas of crazy drum playing. Castiel wiped sweat from his face and underarms. He closed his eyes. Images of the first time Dean kissed him helped to calm Cas down. The model finally found much needed sleep with the aid of the pain medicine and thoughts featuring the love of his life.

As usual, TMZ broke the news of Balthazar Roche's arrest first. Then other entertainment sites posted the breaking news. Two officers escorted Castiel out of the hotel and into a patrol car. Paparazzi and reporters flocked to the four-star hotel. Pesky reporters hurled a plethora of questions at Cas. "Are you pressing charges against Mr. Roche?"

"Were your injuries a result of bondage and role play?"

Castiel glared at that particular annoying vulture of a reporter. Due to the strong pain medication and the circus that greeted him outside, Castiel forget to call his parents and Dean. He felt a bit dizzy. One of the escorting officers took pity on Cas and gently guided him to the backseat.

As Castiel gave his statement to one of the arresting officers and Balthazar paced the holding cell, waiting for an attorney to post his bail, Dean was finishing Baby Buzz's latest order. A pale Zeke returned from getting them a late lunch at the deli. He cleared his throat and put the take out bags on a table designated for eating.

"What's wrong man? You look like Lurch." Dean joked, heading to grab his meal.

Zeke frowned and ran nervous fingers through his dark hair. "Man, it's all over the news."

Dean's right hand froze while opening the paper bag. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Zeke licked his lips. "Balthazar got arrested for assaulting Castiel."

Dean swallowed hard. His raving appetite disappeared. "Where did you hear this?" He found his cell amongst a pair of discarded work gloves. His fingers shook and vision blurred as he called Cas. The call went straight to voicemail. "Cas, you better call me as soon as you listen to this message. I need to know that you are ok, man." His voice shook with emotion.

Dean turned a little green, thinking what kind of assault Balthadouche committed against Cas. He knew Castiel hadn't put out. Had the ass wipe tired of Cas turning him down and raped the blue eyed angel? Dean gnashed his teeth and punched the wall. He immediately winced. Dean would castrate the asshole if he sexually assaulted Cas. Regardless of the type of assault, Balthazar was a dead man. Dean desired nothing else but to rip the snake's lungs out.

Zeke approached him. "The TV was on CNN at the and the reporter said Balthazar had been arrested and Castiel treated for injuries at a local hospital."

Dean felt sick to his stomach. Cas had to be ok. God, he couldn't fathom his life without Castiel Novak in it. Dean rubbed his hands across his face. The two of them had been joined at the hip since they were babies. Dean's first memory was of Cas' big baby blues. It wasn't fair for this shit to go down now that they were about to be together for good.

"Did they say which hospital Cas was taken to?"

"Mount Sinai is the closest one to where they're staying."

"Thanks man." Dean searched for the number online. He claimed to be Cas' brother in order to get information. Dean sat down in relief after hearing the hospital employee inform him the patient had been discharged. Dean thanked the lady and hung up.

"What did they say?" Zeke joined Dean at the table.

"Cas was discharged early this morning." Dean glared at his cell. "So why isn't he answering his damn phone."

"He may be taking pain meds. Those make you sleep like crazy."

"You're right."

"Eat something. Then you can try calling him again." Zeke pushed the paper bag to his boss.

Naomi and Crowley came to see Dean an hour later. Dean had just sent Zeke home and Kevin stayed at a neighbor's house. His parents didn't wish for the small boy to know about what transpired to his oldest brother. Kevin kept talking about their upcoming visit to the bee farm.

Naomi hugged Dean. "Have you heard from my baby?" Dean shook his head.

"I am going to spank Casserole next time I lay eyes on him. Where the bloody hell is he?" Crowley's eyes were bloodshot and his thinning hair was a mess.

All of a sudden, the working room's three occupants jumped, when a ping, signaling Dean received a text sounded out loud. He swiftly read it. Dean tapped his response. He smiled upon reading Cas' response, "Love you".

"I love you more, babe," Dean replied.

"What did he say?" Naomi held to Dean's arm.

"He can't speak but says not to worry. His voice should be bake to normal in a day or two."

"What did that wanker do to my son?!" Crowley's nostrils flared. "I am going to kick his limey ass."

"I'm gonna rip his lungs out," Dean piped in.

"Did he write anything else?" Naomi inquired.

"He just left the precinct and is heading back to the hotel. His head hurts and he needs to sleep." Dean left the part out of Cas' I love you. He smiled again. God he needed to be with Cas right now. This wasn't the scenario he pictured when saying I love you to Cas for the first time.

"My boy needs me." Naomi wrung her hands.

"I'm booking the first flight that leaves tomorrow morning." Dean already searched for a NY flight in Expedia.

"But I need to be there," Naomi said.

"Love, our boy will be in good hands." Crowley comforted his wife.

"You know I will take good care of Cas. I love your son more than anything." It felt good to confess his true feelings for Cas to the man's parents.

"You better, Winchester. Remember I know where you live…capisce?" Crowley narrowed his eyes at the boy. To him Dean will always be the little troublemaker his first born had always been in love with.

"Capisce"

Naomi's eyes zeroed in on Dean's bloody and bruised knuckles. She rapidly went into mother hen mode. Naomi took one of the young man's hands and led him up the stairs that led to the flat he and her son shared. Crowley chuckled and followed them. Dean told the couple where to find the first aid kit and hydrogen peroxide. Crowley scurried into the bathroom to find the items.

Naomi blew over the knuckles. She smiled at Dean. "I am relieved my baby has you." Dean blushed. "Since both of you were tadpoles, Mary and I believed love was in your cards." Dean looked at the floor. "Your pudgy hands were always entwined and you boys were immersed in a small world comprised only of Dee and his Cas."

Crowley cleared his throat. He handed the first aid kit and bottle of hydrogen peroxide to his wife. He sat at the kitchen table and watched Naomi tend to Dean. The boy hissed when the peroxide hit his skin. Naomi apologized and blew on the knuckles.

"Squirrel, my son confessed to me in his twink era that he was in love with you. The lad cried in my arms after making love to Balthazar for the first time. He wished it were you instead of the wanker."

Tears swam in Dean's forest green eyes. He swallowed hard. "Casserole would kill me if he heard I was sharing this with you." Crowley smirked. "Took you a fucking eternity to get your head out of your perky ass but I am glad you finally did. You are a good boy. Couldn't ask for a better partner for my son."

"Thanks"

"Still…hurt my boy and I won't hesitate to skin you alive and feed your vital organs to hounds." Crowley stood.

His wife kissed Dean on the cheek and said, "Same goes for me."

Naomi and Crowley left half an hour later. Dean grabbed Baby's keys and drove to Charlie's and Dorothy's place. He needed advice from Charlie. Dean wanted to do something special for Cas once he arrived in New York. His best friend and soon to be exclusive boyfriend needed pampering big time. After Charlie gave him romance advice, Dean planned on returning home to pack. He'd been unable to book a flight for tomorrow due to one of those sci-fi/comic cons that kept sprouting all over the damn place. Dean booked a flight to NY for the day after.

The morning of the final photo shoot found Castiel at Elite Barber Shop. The place was highly recommended by one of the Ray Ban execs, who turned out to be extremely supportive of their model. She personally called the owner to explain what haircut she had in mind for the second half of the campaign.

Vincent, the head barber and owner of Elite welcomed Castiel warmly and had one of his assistants prepare cappuccino for the model. Cas closed his eyes as soon as the experienced barber commenced cutting his dark and thick locks. Clipping of hair and the buzz of an electric razor caused Castiel to fall asleep. Vincent cleared his throat and lightly shook his shoulders. Cas opened his eyes. His mouth opened in a small o. Shit! Most of his hair was gone…well at the sides and on the back of his head! The hair at the top of his head remained the same.

The barber grinned. He palmed his hands over the top of Cas' head to apply gel on it. Castiel smiled. He actually dug his new look. It had a 1950's retro feel to it. Vincent handed him a mirror and twirled his seat around, so the model could get a good look at the back.

"I like it a lot, Vincent. Thank you." Castiel smiled at the barber.

"Look like a 1950's matinee idol." Vincent winked at the model. "Why can't I be 20 years younger?"

Castiel blushed. He asked how much the cut was. He handed Vincent $60 and told him to keep the change. Vincent wished the model luck for his shoot. Cas waved bye. Today his head hardly hurt. He headed across the street to catch the train that would leave him at Ray Ban's headquarters. Cas refused to have a driver pick him up. He felt like exploring New York City on his own this morning.

The execs, make-up artist, wardrobe staff and Chris awed over Cas' new look. His face and neck flushed at all the compliments. Castiel always had been modest and wasn't used to all the gushing. He was soon swallowed in a whirlwind of action. The make-up artist performed a miracle by hiding the bruises around his neck. His skin looked normal and with no trace of finger shaped prints.

Cas felt like a Ken doll. This turned out to be the busiest photo shoot. First batch of pictures consisted of him wearing a navy blue pea coat and then green military jacket with faded jeans rolled up at the ankles, white socks and 1950s loafers completing the vintage look. Black wayfarer sunglasses were used with the pea coat and then thin framed aviator glasses accompanied the military jacket.

After two non-stop hours of Castiel posing in front of different backgrounds, the crew broke for an hour lunch break. Castiel kept true to his word and invited Chris to dinner at a Greek restaurant. The two men drank apricot juice on their way back.

"Has he tried getting in contact with you?" The photographer inquired while he held the building's front door open for the model.

Castiel finished drinking the fruit juice through a straw and tossed the empty container inside a recycle bin. "He sent four texts begging for forgiveness and stating he needs to see me."

"Please tell me you ignored his sorry ass."

Cas nodded. "I blocked his number. I locked that chapter of my life and the door will remain closed."

"Good man."

The latter part of the photo session was inspired by Mad Men. Castiel donned chic Don Draper style suits while he posed with dark framed reading glasses of various shapes. He was tired when the execs called it a wrap. Everyone congratulated Castiel on a successful shoot. The execs informed him they'd definitely picked the right choice in hiring him. Cas thanked them profusely for the opportunity of a life time. The crew invited him to go for drinks but he reminded them he was on meds. He said bye to every single person involved in the shoot and exchanged a huge embrace with Chris, who Cas knew would remain a friend for life.

Castiel hailed a cab for his return trip to the hotel. He almost dozed off. The taxi driver shouted at him, when the car stopped outside the hotel. Cas apologized and paid the man. Light could be seen from the bottom crack of the door and slow music was heard from within his room. Cas' heartbeat accelerated at the thought of Balthazar being inside. Should he call the police? Castiel opened the door with a card. His hands shook.

Cas dropped the room key upon entering the room. Inside it looked exactly like his senior prom. A sign showing Class of 2010 greeted him. A tall, cardboard replica of the Eiffel Tower could be seen in the balcony. The cheesy theme for his senior prom had been "Night in Paris". Flower petals littered the floor. The table was covered in a linen cloth with fancy silver wear and lit candles. Castiel apprehensively approached the table to pick up a table setting which had his name written in fancy calligraphy. His hands shook harder as they collected the other one. He smiled widely as soon as he read Dean Winchester.

Castiel ran to the bathroom where he knew Dean hid to surprise him. "Dean!"

The Winchester opened the bathroom door. He donned a cheesy blue tux but to Cas he looked like a perfect teenage dream. Castiel gave Dean one of his gummy smiles that made the taller man weak in the knees. "Will you go to prom with me, Castiel Novak?"

"Yes"

Dean anchored his arms around the love of his life. He inhaled Cas' unique scent. "This is how it should've been. You and me at the prom together," Dean mouthed against Cas' temple. "Sorry my dumb ass took so long to realize the love of my life had always been right next to me."

"Dean," Cas whispered in a raspy voice. He leaned his face against the taller man's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Dean gingerly checked the back of his love's head.

"Much better now that you are here."

Dean framed Cas' gorgeous face with both of his hands. Their lips touched gently. The kiss was gentle and long. Dean unwillingly brought it to an end. "There's a tux for you in the bathroom." Cas headed to the other room to change. Dean playfully slapped his ass. Castiel arched a brow.

Less than ten minutes later, Cas emerged from the bathroom, wearing a tux similar to Dean's, but his was a darker shade of blue. Dean waited for him by the dining table, holding a white carnation boutonniere. Cas stood in front of him while Dean pinned it to the lapel of his jacket. Then he did the same, pinning a white rose boutonniere on Dean's.

"I like your new hair, babe." Dean combed his fingers through the stylish mop over Cas' head.

"You look real handsome tonight, Dean. Even combed your hair to the side for prom."

"This evening has turned into a huge chick flick moment. Let's can the compliments." Dean poured non-alcoholic champagne in two flutes. They clinked the glasses before drinking. The Winchester turned on an iPod dock he brought along. "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum played. That was one of the most popular songs from 2010 that played at their prom.

"Dance with me, gorgeous?" Dean offered Cas a hand which the shorter man eagerly took. Castiel slid his arms around Dean's hips and rested his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as soon as the Winchester circled his arms around Cas' neck. Their bodies swayed leisurely. Dean mouthed the song on Cas' forehead.

The couple danced two more slow songs before room service arrived. Both of them ate Swiss bacon cheeseburgers, fries and soda. Dean licked ketchup from Castiel's chin. The men headed to the balcony in which Dean put fairy lights around the Eiffel Tower.

"This night is perfection." Castiel embraced Dean.

"Your head hurt?" Dean asked as his fingers gently massaged the blue eyed man's throat.

"It barely hurt all day. Next week I have to visit Lawrence Memorial to have the stitches removed."

"I should've been here to defend you from Balthadouche." Dean's hold on Cas tightened.

"I wish not to speak of that man ever again."

"Cas, you need to testify against him in court." Dean traced the small dent in Cas' chin with a thumb.

"I don't want to think of that right now." Castiel kissed Dean on the jaw.

"Shit I forgot!" Dean captured his cell and stood against Cas. He took several goofy selfies of the two of them in their cheesy tuxes. Their two favorite pics were of Dean sticking out his tongue at the screen and Castiel doing a fish face and the other photo was just of the two of them adoringly gazing at each other.

After the both of them finished the bottle of non-alcoholic champagne, Dean and Cas ended on the bed, making out nice and slow. Castiel straddled Dean. He caught one of the other man's thighs in between both of his to grind their clothed cocks together. He swiveled his hips and Dean arched his hips to meet Cas. He leaned against the headboard with his fingers sinking into the hot skin of Castiel's sinful hipbones.

Dean couldn't get enough of kissing and sucking Cas' swollen and shiny lips. He felt like he was close to coming. Castiel ceased kissing him. Dean's hands were already pulling his face closer. "Dean, I need you in me. Don't want to come yet." His blue eyes were practically black. "Please"

Dean left the bed to fetch lube and a condom from his duffle bag. He jumped right back on the mattress. Castiel already discarded the jacket, dress shirt and tie. He was untying the laces of the black shoes. Cas tossed the shoes and socks over his shoulders. Dean wasted no time in undressing. Castiel was the first to be completely nude. He instantly assisted the other man in removing his socks and shoes. Dean barely managed to pull off the pants and boxer briefs. He practically drooled seeing Castiel's smooth and bronze skin with its ridges of muscles that made up his perfect swimmers build.

He lay Cas on the center of the bed. The dark haired man's red cock curved towards his toned stomach. A pearly bead of pre-cum hung from the slit. Dean's mouth quickly sucked the tangy drop. He relished how his lover tasted. Castiel dragged his head backwards. "I am not going to last much longer." He wrestled Dean and soon found himself straddling his lover, who lay on the bed with his back leaning against the headboard.

Castiel kissed him hard on the mouth while Dean lathered his semi hard dick with lube. Cas prepped his hole with lube. Dean jerked his cock until it was ready for the condom. He smeared lube on his latex covered dick. Castiel sucked Dean's earlobe before murmuring, "I am ready, big boy."

He guided Dean's impressive erection to the entrance of his hard ass. Blue locked with green. Their foreheads touched. Dean's body trembled as he entered Cas slowly. God the heat and tightness was fucking perfection. Castiel adjusted to Dean's long and thick cock. He rubbed his nose against Dean's. Cas began to honestly ride Dean. The Winchester panicked he'd come to orgasm really quick. He needed their first time to be perfect.

Their chests kneaded together as Castiel swiveled his hips decadently and Dean fucked upwards. The men breathed hard into each other's mouths. Cas' cock caught in between both of their stomachs. He closed his eyes. Warmth pooled down his stomach. He was so damn close. His hands clung to Dean's shoulders.

"Open your eyes, baby. I want to see those incomparable baby blues, when I make you come."

Castiel fought not to throw his head back. Dean pounded harder into him and Cas rode him like a champ. Dean found his prostate and pounded against it with every other thrust. His cock being rubbed between both of their bodies made Castiel come first. Thick ropes of jizz adorned both of their stomachs and thighs. Dean soon followed. His eyes remained locked with Cas' opened ones. Seeing Castiel come undone because of him filled Dean with an intense possessiveness he'd never felt before. This man was destined to share the rest of his life with Dean.

Cas still couldn't believe this actually happened. He and Dean finally made love and it was utter perfection. Castiel rubbed his nose against Dean's neck. He loved this man more than life itself. Castiel removed himself from Dean to allow the man to remove the condom. Dean knotted it and tossed it in a nearby trash bin. Castiel was going to get out of bed to grab a towel to clean the two of them.

Dean's arms circled his lean hips. "Where do you think you are going?" He gently lay Cas on the bed, making sure the back of his head was ok. He spread Cas' thighs open and sucked the jizz from the skin. Castiel giggled, feeling his lover's stubble scratch against his thighs. Dean laved his tongue leisurely over Cas' lower stomach. Castiel moaned and massaged Dean's scalp with the tips of his fingers.

Dean wiped the already drying jizz from his own body. He brought Castiel to his side. The shorter man rested his head on Dean's chest. He peppered kisses all over his torso. Dean cupped his hand. "I love you so fucking much." He kissed Cas languidly.

"You flew here and I know how terrified you are of flying. I know you love me." Castiel kissed Dean's shoulder. "I love you, Dean Winchester…always have."

Dean and Cas knew their lives finally came full circle. As he held Castiel in his arms and watched him fall asleep, Dean knew he was with the person he wanted to share the rest of his life with. He kissed the sleeping man's temple. "Sweet dreams, angel."

Castiel woke Dean at eleven in the morning with a toe curling blow job which the Winchester reciprocated in the shower. The two men shared a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, chocolate croissants and coffee in the room's balcony. Dean loved how Cas' eyes looked brighter under the sun. Castiel sat on his boyfriend's lap after they ate to kiss all of his freckles.

"We need to get dressed to visit the Statue of Liberty. Then have to pack for tomorrow's flight." Dean kissed Cas hungrily. "And you owe me a hand job on the trip home. I almost puked during the flight here."

Castiel traced Dean's stubble covered jaw. "You got it." He winked at the sexy man before helping him get up.

Twenty minutes later, they were dressed in jeans and rock band t-shirts. Castiel exited the hotel room first and waited for Dean, who made sure the door was locked. Cas covered Dean's body with his to suck and bite gently on the man's neck. "Dude, we're not going to make it out of here if you keep doing that."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Fine…I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Both men turned to the elevator and received quite a fright. Balthazar stood between both elevators with his arms crossed. Castiel froze. Dean walked to the actor and punched him right on the nose. Cracking of a bone could be heard. Balthazar stumbled backwards, holding his bloody nose. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" Dean already raised his fist in midair to continue pummeling the asshole's arrogant face. A hand caught his, startling Dean. "Dean, please stop." Castiel's eyes were wide and terrified.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for the extremely long as hell delay. I'm prepping for arthroscopic knee surgery and my laptop died on me. Finally, voila the final chapter!**

Dean felt the tremors that wrecked through every fiber of his lover's shivering form, as Castiel plastered his frame in back of his enraged body. Cas fervently held on to Dean's hand which remained in mid-air. Dean growled while clenching his teeth.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Balthazar?" His nostrils flared.

"Please Dean, he's not worth it," Castiel mouthed behind his ear. He turned mad blue eyes which resembled a trecherous sea towards the man, who tried killing him in a drug fueled rage. "You need to leave before I call the police." Cas' body shook less.

"How about I rip his lungs out and then you call the cops." Dean breathed in deeply. Castiel released his hand and Dean clenched his into fists. "What you did to Cas is unforgiveable."

"That is why I am here," the actor finally spoke. Deep lines bracketed his thin lips and his skin appeared pale. Balthazar's visage was unkempt.

A middle aged German couple exited a neighboring suite. They eye balled the tense looking trio on their way to the elevator. Dean glared back at them. "May we speak inside."

"No Balthadouche. You are lucky I haven't kicked your balls inside your ass and tossed you down the fucking stairs to give you a taste of your own medicine." Castiel stood next to Dean now.

"Whatever you have to say, do it right here and make it quick." Dean slid a hand within Castiel's. Their fingers intertwined in a flash. The Brit's eyes swiftly caught the action.

Balthazar swallowed hard. "Cassie, what I did to you is unforgiveable. I haven't been able to sleep since the arrest." His eyes moved to his ex-boyfriend's neck. The bruises were mostly covered by the shirt's collar. "How are you feeling?"

"Look man, you lost the right to speak to him after you tried choking him to death. Just go the fuck away before I dial 911." Dean retrieved a cellphone from the back of his jeans.

Balthazar held his hands up in surrender. "I came to apologize to Castiel. I know you will never forgive me but I need you to know how sorry I am. I keep reliving that moment at night." Tears formed in the Brit's eyes.

"You are correct. I won't forgive you." Castiel leaned closer to Dean.

"I allowed jealousy to consume me that night. That's why I binged on coke." Balthazar nibbled his thin lower lip. "I have always been selfish and a sore loser. My pride got the best of me. You always loved Dean and never stopped. Everything turned into a competition for me. I couldn't fathom him, winning your heart in the end."

"I am not an object to win as a prize. Now you are more pathetic to me." Castiel pulled Dean to the elevator.

"I love you, Cassie and always will."

Dean stopped and turned to Balthazar. "Sorry asshole. You can't have him...he's mine. And I'll always love Cas above all others and treat him like a prince." He gazed fondly at Castiel. "You are the love of my life. Sorry for taking so damn long in realizing it." He cupped Cas' face. "You're it for me."

Castiel almost melted on the spot but refrained himself from kissing Dean with all of his being. He felt extremely uncomfortable in Balthazar's presence. Cas looked at his ex. "See you in court and after that you can go fuck yourself."

Dean smirked at the actor. "Yeah, what he said bitch."

The two men entered the elevator hand in hand. Balthazar leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes. The man knew he'd lost the best thing that ever happened in his life. He should've handled things differently and not engaged in childish tactics with Amara. Castiel hated him and with good reason.

Balthazar's trial for attempted murder and drug possession took place three months later. The judge sentenced the actor to a six months jail sentence to be followed by 28 days in rehab. Then Balthazar would attend mandatory anger management sessions. Dean, Cas and their families had been livid at the lenient sentencing but Balthadouche did have a top notch attorney. Two court officers had to hold an aggravated Crowley from attacking Balthazar, as the actor was escorted to a county jail van. He spat his son's ex on the face.

Castiel treated their families, who had flown to New York for the trial to dinner that evening. Naomi, who remained with Kevin in the hotel now joined the group. The conversation didn't include the topic of the trial. Crowley and Naomi preferred for their youngest child to remain oblivious of what Balthazar did to his oldest brother.

After a delicious Italian meal in a cozy restaurant, the group strolled down Time Square. Kevin jumped up and down, pointing at one of the billboards in a tall skycraper. "Cas, it's you!"

Everyone gawked upwards and for the first time they saw Castiel's first Ray Ban billboard. He donned vintage, black rimmed reading glasses, wearing a Mad Men style suit. "You look fucking gorgeous, babe," Dean whispered hotly in his boyfriend's ear. Castiel blushed. Their families congratulated the model. Cas could never get used to all the attention.

His hefty paycheck helped ease his parents' financial difficulties. A bank account had been set for his baby brother's college fund. Now him and Dean hired Gadreel on a full time basis. This way they worked regular eight hours Monday thru Friday. The weekends were solely dedicated to themselves and their families.

Castiel was set to travel to Milan in the fall for the next photoshoot. Dean would be travelling with him. He knew exactly what to do in order to aleviate the man's fear of flying.

A couple of weeks later, Dean and Castiel took Kevin to Small Barn Farm in Lawrence. The couple had promised the small boy an excursion to a bee farm. Cas was startled to see Sam and Alfie, who came to visit during a college break, join them. He chose not to ask any questions.

Cain the owner of the honey farm gave the small group a personal tour. Kevin got a kick out of running after plump hens that hovered around a red barn. Castiel had to corral the youngster so he could listen to the process of how honey is created. The boy became enthralled with the bees that worked industruously to provide the farm's famous honey.

The group ended in the market section. Cas brought two blue berry plants and Sam purchased a cherry tomato plant and a case of honey to be divided by him and Cas. Kevin claimed to be hungry. So the men gathered at a picnic table to eat turkey and cheese sandwiches and cherry pie.

Cain reappeared. Castiel observed Dean clear his throat and motion at the others. Cain donned a yellow shirt with black stripes. Dean removed his plaid shirt and remained wearing an identical one to Cain's. Then Sam and Alfie soon appeared donning the same shirt.

Sam being the tallest stood first in line. His shirt had the word "will" on it. Cain moved next to the giant. His shirt read "you". Kevin was next in line. His t-shirt had a bee cartoon on it. Alfie stood next to his baby brother. He smiled brightly as he looked at his big brother. His shirt read "my". Then Dean knelt in front of a flummoxed Castiel. His shirt read "husband". He opened a small velvet box. Inside a plain silver band with emerald and sapphire lines shone brightly.

Castiel covered his gaping mouth with a shaking hand. He couldn't believe this was truly happening. He pinched his own arm and winced. Dean Winchester, the only man he'd loved since his early teens, knelt in front of him, proposing marriage to Cas. Castiel licked his lips before kneeling adjacent to the love of his life.

"Yes, I'll bee your husband!" He grabbed Dean's cheeks and kissed him with his entire being. Cain and their three relatives clapped and whistled.

"I love you so damn much, babe." Dean placed the band on Castiel's left ring finger.

"Not as much as I love you," Castiel pecked his fiance lightly on the lips. Both men received warm embraces from their siblings and Cain.

Castiel became a Winchester and Dean a Novak since they both hyphenated their last names on a beautiful afternoon in late autumn. Their families and closest friends joined the two men to witness them exchange emotional wedding vows. Kevin served as ring bearer while Sam and Alfie held the role of witnesses.

Once the judge declared Dean and Castiel husbands, the festivities began. Dean danced with Mary and Cas with Naomi. Afterwards, the spouses exchanged moms to dance with their new mothers in law.

John and Crowley manned the barbecue grill. The guests gorged on grilled steaks and lobster tail. The wedding cake created by Gabriel consisted of three tiers comprised soley of apple, lemon meringue and cherry pies. Two Funko Pops of Han Solo and Luke Skywalker dressed in tuxes sat on top of the top pie. Charlie painted the figures to resembled the two grooms.

After the newlyweds cut one of the pies and smeared pieces over their faces, Charlie and Gabe pulled them aside. Charlie cleaned their messy faces with wet napkins. "I am so fraking happy that Destiel is finally canon!"

"Yeah, thank God almighty Dean didn't end up with Droopy." He patted Dean hard on the back.

"I know Gabe. You never liked Amara and her saggy titties. I even put your drawing on our fridge."

"Remind me to autograph my masterpiece next game night."

"Seriously bitches, I am so happy for you. Cas always loved you and it took you long enough to yank your head out of your freckled ass!" Charlie hit Dean on the head.

"Ow! Geez I can't get no respect even on my wedding day."

"Did you go online today?" Gabe inquired. He loved gossip more than anyone in their small group of friends.

"No, why?" Cas furrowed his brows.

"Your Ike Turner of an ex eloped with McDroopy two days ago in Vegas."

Dean choked on beer. His husband tapped his back. "Shouldn't come as a surprise. Those two vipers are a match made in Hell," Castiel stated.

"That asshole and the witch almost kept us apart. He almost killed you, babe." Dean caressed his husband's cheek. Castiel playfully bit his hubby's thumb.

"Good thing out of all of this is that he lost the movie he was going to star in and I hear that he's not being offered any new roles."

"Kharma is a bitch," Dean added.

"Okay save that for the honeymoon," Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I am so jealous...honeymoon in Milan!" Charlie spun around.

Mary and Naomi interrupted the quartet. "The newlyweds still haven't had their first dance."

"Shit! Let's go, babe!" Dean dragged Castiel to the designated dance area by a large oak tree.

Sam turned on the music. The first chords of their song played. The wedding guests formed a circle around the newlyweds. Castiel wound his arms around Dean's neck. Dean pressed his suit clad body closer to his husband. Cas' eyes popped with the navy suit he donned. Dean wore a gray one.

"This was the song that played on our first date, when you were ok to kiss me in public." Castiel gazed at Dean with adoring eyes. Dean bit his lower lip. God he fucking adored the man he just married. Dean hated that it took him so fucking long to realize Castiel was the love of his life. He made a mental promise to dote and worship his spouse from this day forward.

Castiel sang to his husband,"Something in the way he moves, attracts me like no other lover."

Dean lowered his face and captured his husband's lips with his. They kissed tenderly while they danced in front of a breath taking sunset.

While their first born sons spent their first night as husbands, Naomi and Mary drank hot chamomile tea in the Winchesters' front porch. Cas' mom procured a family album. The two mothers stopped at their favorite picture of six months old Dean and Castiel covered in chocolate ice-cream. Dean stared at his best friend with giant apple green eyes and Cas stared right back with big baby blues.

"Those to were gaga for each other since they were babies," Mary crooned.

"Amen sister," Naomi smiled. The two proud mothers tapped their mugs.

FIN

 **Thanks for sticking to the end and special thanks to the loyal readers, who faithfully reviewed. Reviews truly motivate writers to continue their work. xoxo**


End file.
